The Front Act
by The Crafty Cracker
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is Japan's number 1 idol. Inoue Orihime is an employee and aspiring actress who has just lost her job. One day they were strangers to each other, the next day, they were Japan's most talked-about celebrity couple.  IchiHime!
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I failed in all aspects of fan fiction writing. I am currently unable to continue Your Fading Starlight. It's a HUGE writer's block for me. It's been going on for weeks and I feel that if I post the 15****th**** chapter that I've finished right now, it would be a big failure for all my readers. **

**So I guess it would be a relief for my brain to get this idea out of my head.**

**A NEW FAN FIC FROM YOURS TRULY, directX07/AnnieJerz07!**

_**Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is Japan's number 1 idol. Inoue Orihime is an employee and aspiring actress on the verge of losing her job. One day they were strangers, the next day, they were Japan's most talked-about celebrity couple.**_

"**The Front Act"**

**A Kurosaki Ichigo x Inoue Orihime fan fic**

**Rated M**

Act One

Stellar Demise

"ICHIGO!" a piercing yell burst through the silent, early morning air. Kurosaki Isshin, respected and renowned CEO of the most popular broadcasting and celebrity network in Japan, the TLE Channel, was wailing in the middle of his multi-million costing mansion, lunging at a scowling young man who was at his breaking point.

"Why don't I have any grandchildren yet?" Isshin yelled, stomping his foot like a child in the middle of tantrum. He threw a punch towards his seething opponent, only to be assailed by a kick to the face.

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN PERVERT! Why are you asking a grandchild from a 19-year-old?" the scowling orange-head roared, his ears red with anger.

Kurosaki Ichigo glared at his father, who was still sprawled on the floor and muttering the sentence, 'I've taught you well, my boy.' The shock of sunny orange hair totally opposed his normally grouchy disposition. His eyebrows were often creased and his mouth was pulled to a frown. Despite this, Kurosaki Ichigo was Japan's most eligible and sought-after bachelor.

_Why? _Because Kurosaki Ichigo is Japan's number one idol. His fierce appearance was complimented by a smooth and flawless complexion with a slight tan. His eyes were a wooden brown that burned with intensity. His nose was a perfect set on his wonderfully masculine face, carved to form manly angles and planes. His body was lean and exuded an aura of strength and agility. He moved with purpose and lithe grace. His expression and over-all persona breathed an impression of superiority, raw masculinity and perfection that was so untouchable and nigh unreachable that makes many women want to have him, or _aspire _to have him.

It wasn't just looks that turned him into an idol. It was also his talent. At 12, Ichigo had already won his first acting award. At 16, he started to record his own single and owned his first clothing and modeling company. At 17, he had his own recording label and won awards for his hits. At 18, he was in various movies, television dramas and soaps. At 19, Kurosaki Ichigo had achieved it all in such a lightning pace, with compliments from his co-artists and workers that described him as a driven and intelligent person whose mind and moral processes went well beyond his years.

However, even this perfect life had its downsides.

Kurosaki Masaki, Ichigo's mother, was an actress – the most talented star of her generation. However, one fateful evening, her life was taken. No one could be blamed. And because of this, Ichigo drove himself to the edge to be like his mother, and aspire for her dream to be on top of the show business.

Kurosaki Ichigo also had no girlfriend.

There had been a string of flings for the young man, but none of them lasted longer than a month or two, and none of them were serious. And right now as Ichigo stood in the middle of their vast living room, he couldn't help but massage his temples at the way his dad was pestering him to get a serious relationship and start bearing him heirs.

"But a girlfriend would be good for your image – " Isshin started to say, only to be stopped by another punch to the face by his son.

"I told you, I have _no _time," Ichigo retorted, crossing his arms on his chest. "Girlfriends are trouble, and there's simply no space for that sort of trouble right now."

Isshin's eyes softened. His son worked hard, always pushing himself to break his own limits. But there were times that the old man thought that Ichigo was killing his own youth, always wanting to grow too fast.

"You know," he said, suddenly turning serious and looking away from his son, "the media is starting to have doubts on your sexuality."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he attempted to kick his dad, but was unable to because the older man started rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that he was unable to stand.

"I'm not gay, dammit!" Ichigo cursed. His usual cool and indifferent demeanor was always stripped down whenever he dealt with his dad. And today was no different.

"Then start finding yourself a girl," Isshin said, restraining himself.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Ichigo said, turning as he started to leave.

"I'm serious Ichigo. If you don't find yourself a woman, I'll start finding you one. Or I might even tell the press that you're really gay," Isshin threatened, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Another unearthly roar disturbed the peaceful air as smashes of expensive china and barks of laughter were heard.

A few minutes later, Ichigo emerged from the mansion, grumbling to himself and mentally cursing his dad for all the stupidities he has put his own son through every day. He thought of Karin and Yuzu, who were far luckier than he was. The twins were out of town, finishing their college degrees and fulfilling their dreams away from the eccentricities of their annoying father.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san," a man greeted from near the black limousine, his grin covered by a fan. His disheveled hair was covered in a green-and-white striped hat, his clothes a casual white. Even with his unorthodox appearance for a famous professional, Urahara Kisuke was the best talent scout and manager there was in Japan. The man had a keen insight and intellect that enabled him to spot talent, or the lack of it, at first act.

Ichigo gave the man a small smile, knowing that Kisuke always brought a schedule with him every morning that ensured a very busy day for the actor. He mentally smiled at the fact. He loved his work and he was doing this for his mother. It was only an unwanted bonus that he had a huge fan base and a faithful horde of stalker media men around.

The two men entered the car and started going through the day's itinerary.

"So you only have one thing to do the whole day," Kisuke said, smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the man, surprised. "Are you sure? Don't tell me your PDA got switched with someone else."

"No, I'm serious," Kisuke said. "However, this one thing will take up your whole day."

Ichigo groaned. "What is it?"

"You'll be participating in the casting of 'Hour of the Death God'," he informed his talent, staring indifferently at his PDA. "It's directed by Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo repeated, surprised. Ulquiorra Schiffer was one of the most talented directors of his generation. He was only a few years older than Ichigo and was regarded as a genius by his peers.

"Yes," Kisuke confirmed. "And you've already been cast as Hanazawa Ryuuki, the male lead of the series."

"What? But I haven't even auditioned yet – "

"You haven't, but then Ulquiorra already chose you as his lead. And you wanted me to find something worth your time. _Anything that can take up the lazy space you're in right now,_" Kisuke said, an odd gleam in his eyes.

Kurosaki Ichigo knew better than to object whenever his manager had that gleam in his eyes. The older man knew what roles were the best to take at the best of times, and Ichigo conceded to the fact that he indeed told him to find any job that he could take to spare him from boredom.

Finally, Ichigo nodded, earning an approving nod from Kisuke. "But if I'm already cast as the male lead, why do I need to go see that auditions for other roles?"

"Apparently, Ulquiorra needed your opinion on whom to hire best for the role of Aihara Mizuki and Hanazawa Setsuna, the female lead and supporting roles," Kisuke stated.

"Why does he need my opinion? No director has asked an actor for his opinion on whom to pick best for other roles."

"Yes, but it seems that Schiffer-san likes it best when the lead harmonizes perfectly with his co-actors and co-actresses. That's why he's considering your opinion."

"Oh." _Strange, _Ichigo thought, _but a very insightful plan. This series might be interesting. A challenge. I never did a fantasy drama before._

"And I also agreed to him because you never did a fantasy drama before," Kisuke added, as if reading his mind. "This would be a challenge. Working with effects is difficult."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, only to be distracted from his train of thought when his mobile phone rang.

"Hello? Kurosaki Ichigo speaking," he said. Half a second later, he almost fainted at the sound of an otherworldly squeal from the other line.

"What the – " Ichigo said, plugging his 'damaged' ear with his forefinger. "Who the hell is this?"

"Ichigo-sama!" a girl's hysterical voice said from over the line. "My name is Eri, and I love you so much! Please go out with me! I – "

Ichigo automatically turned off his phone and scowled at his laughing manager.

"I swear, I will never buy myself a mobile phone ever again!" Ichigo mused. "I don't even know how they keep finding my number! The worst call I had was from a girl who was obviously… doing something… uhh…" a pregnant pause, then an exasperated sigh, "No matter. I just need to put a stop to this."

"It's part of being popular, Kurosaki-san. And it's because you're still available that they keep doing this to you," Kisuke said pointedly.

Ichigo groaned again. _No, not this girlfriend talk. As if one girl could stop ALL the girls in Japan from attacking him. _"Have you been talking with my father?" Ichigo asked out of spite.

"Actually, yes," Kisuke said. "Isshin is just concerned by the way you're pushing yourself while you still lack the appropriate personal life for a young man your age."

Ichigo's eyebrow cocked. "And why would I need a personal life? As far as I'm concerned, and as far as you obviously should know, I have no time for that. And I doubt that would decrease the number of the female population trying to abduct me."

"Yes, but if you showed that you were serious with someone, most of them would back off," Kisuke said. "Consider what we elders have been saying. Look at Kuchiki-san. When she started dating Abarai-kun the number of people following them around to woo them have effectively gone down."

Ichigo didn't say anything, but he knew this was true. Last year, his best friend, Kuchiki Rukia, almost got kidnapped by a maniacal stalker. But now, because she started dating that punk, Abarai Renji, her life had been much more peaceful.

"Are you considering it, Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke asked playfully.

Ichigo threw him a filthy look and stared outside the window, remaining silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Inoue Orihime groaned as she opened her eyes, the light of the morning sun effectively waking her from her deep slumber. She squinted, looking for the face of the digital clock that lay on the side of her bed.

9:00 AM.

_Oh… how nice. I'm glad I woke up early. The meeting was scheduled 8 – _

_**8:30!**_

_**I'm late!**_

"Good going, Orihime!" she yelled, jumping out of her bed, running for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Orihime was all set, looking rushed and severely disheveled. She took a glance at her phone, moaning in frustration as she saw twelve missed calls from her superior, Cirucci Thunderwitch. Two came from the boss of their department, Matsumoto Rangiku, which meant that Orihime's fault was so severe that the manager had to call her. Another five came from her best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki, who was Matsumoto's secretary.

"OH NO! Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Orihime chanted, going on full speed with her scooter, driving through the traffic-congested streets of Tokyo. _I really am praying for a miracle that Thunderwitch-san doesn't fire me…_

She finally arrived at TLE Channel's employee parking lot. Dashing to catch the closing elevator doors, she squeezed herself among the crowd, with several people shouting complaints when Orihime accidentally bumped and stepped on them.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime attempted to apologize, only to be pushed out of the elevator.

"No…" she said in sadness and worry, waiting for another chance to go up. _I can't very well run up the stairs. The meeting is on the 17__th__ floor!_

The fabulously ornate glass doors of the elevators showed Orihime's reflection. She sighed in exasperation at the mess in front of her.

Inoue Orihime was a fairly simple girl, and today, simple became worse. The baggy dark blue jeans and the bright yellow blouse seemed to throw off each other's color so much that it made looking at it a mistake. Her light auburn hair was in a messy ponytail, with strands untidily covering her face all in the wrong places. One earring was missing and her thick, black glasses were slightly askew. The moss green jacket she was wearing engulfed her frame and covered her backside completely, even nearly reaching her knees. If she hadn't been wearing an ID, she could have been passed off as a nerdy civilian or even an attempting-to-be-neatly-dressed beggar.

One might wonder what exactly someone like Orihime is doing working at the most prestigious network in Japan. The answer was simple but almost unbelievable. Inoue Orihime is Matsumoto Rangiku's niece. Matsumoto Rangiku, the model who gave up her regular job to climb up the ranks of TLE Channel's administrative staff. Rangiku, who is known for her fabulous and elegant taste in clothes and style and is now the head of the Advertising and Publicity department of the TLE Channel.

Matsumoto Rangiku is Inoue Orihime's only living relative, and vice-versa. One might believe that they were relatives, given the unique but similar shades of hair they have, but in general, they were just too different. Rangiku took Orihime in when she was in middle school and provided her with a beautiful apartment when the young woman was already capable and old enough living alone. However, living alone isn't boding well for Orihime. She was late for all the meetings and arrangements she had for the past two months and she was often late for work. Her direct superior, Cirucci Thunderwitch, oversaw the Creativity section of the department, and although Orihime had tons of creativity, her work ethic was something that Cirucci truly hated. The ice queen with no amount of imagination and an infinite amount of temper within her, Cirucci had a reputation for firing members on the spot. Thankfully, Orihime was Matsumoto Rangiku's niece that was why Cirucci was trying her hardest not to scream or hurl something at the girl. God knows how much the woman was restraining herself from firing Orihime.

Last week was the warning point because of the fiasco Orihime caused with the tarpaulin assigned to her section for the upcoming series of TLE Channel entitled, 'Hour of the Death God.' The details of the disaster were so severe that Cirucci had to be taken away for a couple of minutes to prevent herself from physically harming Orihime. What happened afterwards was the issuance of a curt warning that if Orihime committed another mistake, she would be fired.

_And now, I'm doomed, _Orihime thought. She could just find another job, but she knew that she couldn't sustain her monthly expenses with a lower-earning salary. The pay for the employees in TLE Channel was above average. And Orihime doubted she could find a better job in her current state. It would be far too imposing and embarrassing to rely solely upon the allowance her aunt gave her every now and then. And she wasn't a child to be asking for support from her guardian. She had chosen to live independently to learn life alone, and the more-than-modest apartment her aunt gave her was supposed to be the last show of generosity the woman should have shown.

The elevator doors finally opened. Orihime was about to enter when a huge guy blocked her way.

"Wait for the next elevator please," the man grunted.

"What?" Orihime asked, wide-eyed. "But – "

The screams from outside the company building could be heard from where she was standing. She turned around and saw a black limo pull up the driveway. A dozen cameramen blocked the entrance as a shock of orange hair came out from the car.

Orihime didn't bother to wait for the image to fully form. She turned around and pleaded to the man who was in front of her.

"Please, let me in. I'm very late for a meeting and – "

"No miss. Please wait for another ride up."

"Come off it Tanaka," a female voice said from behind her. "Berry doesn't own the whole building."

Orihime turned around and saw with astonishment at the figure authoritatively asking the body guard to step aside.

Kuchiki Rukia gave Orihime a sweet smile that the latter failed to return. Orihime was star-struck. Rukia was a well-known actress who was especially known for the tough girl roles she portrayed and the villainous school girl acts she was in. Her cat-like deep purple eyes glittered with a mixture of annoyance and amusement as she regarded the bigger man with a quelling look. Orihime can't believe that a girl who was smaller than her could make the man falter, but then again, Rukia was no ordinary girl. She was wearing a purple tank top, cropped twill slacks, suede flats, and a silk scarf that struck Orihime as simple but fashionable. Orihime looked at what she was wearing and felt an embarrassed blush creep up her neck, flooding up her cheeks. Kuchiki Rukia was extremely pretty. And Orihime couldn't help but melt into an unseen puddle because she chose the perfect time to be late.

Nine-thirty in the mornings was the time that the celebrities typically go to work. This routine would only be broken if they had scheduled interviews for morning shows or had projects at hand. But if they had none on their plate, they would be given a bit of a break.

The common employees like Orihime are expected at work at 8:00 AM sharp. An appointed time that Inoue Orihime seemed to have difficulty in following. But usually, Orihime would already be there at 8:30. This was the latest she had ever gone to work. And this was _not _a good time.

"Move," Rukia repeated, shaking Orihime from her worries.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-dono," the man named Tanaka repeated. "But I have strict orders from Kurosaki-dono that – "

"Yeah, and to hell with those orders," Rukia said. "I cannot be late for my check-in time just because some arrogant brat decided to stop and hog the elevator all to himself."

"Rukia," a smooth masculine voice said from behind them.

Orihime froze up again. _Oh no, oh no… more trouble._

She didn't dare turn her head. She knew who it was. And if she uttered another word, or even dared to look him in the eye, she might be fired even before Cirucci had the chance of doing the honors.

"Ichigo," Rukia returned the 'greeting', unfazed. "You know, you shouldn't occupy the elevator all to yourself. I will not forgive you if I'm late for what I'm doing this morning and god knows how late this poor young woman is, judging by her state."

Orihime reddened more as she felt a searing pair of eyes on her back. She didn't dare to move. Heck, she didn't even dare to breathe.

A rush of the wind told her that the owner of the eyes already went past her and into the elevator.

"Hey," a soft voice said. "Come on in with us."

Orihime lifted her eyes and met Kuchiki Rukia's gentle stare.

"I – I'm sorry," Orihime managed to stammer in a strangely high-pitched tone. _What was that Orihime? _"It's okay. You go ahead, ma'am."

"Nonsense," Rukia said, waving off her apology. "Don't be scared of that brat. Just because his dad owns the company, doesn't mean he has the right to strut about and – "

"Rukia," an impatient voice said from inside the elevator. "Are you coming or what? It won't be my fault this time if you're late with your kissing session with Renji."

Rukia suddenly went red, grabbing something solid and black from her bag and throwing it to the man who just revealed her plans to a total stranger.

"OW!"

"If you please Rukia-san, stop hitting my talent's face. I don't want any costly surgeries for him, or damage to it," another voice interrupted.

"I don't really care, Urahara-san," the petite girl said, attempting to throw another object, but failed when Kisuke sent her the 'gleaming look'.

Rukia grinned triumphantly. "C'mon," she said, pulling an unwilling Orihime inside the elevator.

Orihime stumbled inside the elevator, almost bumping into Kurosaki Ichigo.

_What a pitiful sight, _Ichigo thought, looking at the mess of a girl that squeezed in with Rukia and him inside the elevator.

"What's your name?" Rukia piped up, easing the tension from the girl.

"I-Inoue Orihime," Orihime replied, giving the both of them a clumsy bow.

"What a nice name," Rukia said, eliciting an even more violent blush from Orihime.

"What floor are you in, Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

_Kurosaki-sama is talking to me! _Orihime thought wildly. It was one thing to converse with Kuchiki Rukia, a well-known actress. But it was another thing entirely to be talking to Kurosaki Ichigo, Japan's number one celebrity. Not one person she knows is unfamiliar with him – the son of the CEO of TLE Channel, the multi-awarded prodigy who catapulted to fame with his talent and looks.

"Uhm, 17 please," Orihime said, her voice barely above a whisper, silently hoping that someone heard her so that she won't be asked again.

"17 please, Tanaka," Ichigo said.

_Wow, he has a really good sense of hearing._

Orihime wasn't bothering to look at Ichigo, only at Rukia and her feet. She knew that if she looked at Kurosaki Ichigo, she would get blinded by a million laser beams from aliens that resided within Ichigo's body.

The 'ding' of the elevator told her that she already reached her floor. She hastily said her thanks to the two celebrities and managed to bolt out of the confined space and into the spacious corridor of the 17th floor.

"Aww, a sweet girl," Rukia said.

"Yes," Kisuke said, who was silent the whole time. "It's a shame she hides all those beautiful things under all those clothes."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Nothing."

But Ichigo knew that it wasn't _nothing. _Urahara Kisuke saw something that no ordinary human being has seen again. It could be something unique about the girl. Maybe it wasn't talent, but there was something there. However, the orange-haired young man didn't dwell on the fact any longer as they reached their destination.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-dono," a female voice greeted cheerfully, bowing low. It was a bit frightening how the people of the 24th floor anticipated Ichigo's arrival. They all went to their proper places and the corridor suddenly went vacant, except for the small woman in front of them.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san," Ichigo greeted, along with Kisuke and Rukia.

Hinamori Momo smiled at them warmly and opened her clipboard. "If you please go to room 7A, Rukia-sama. Renji-sama is waiting for you there."

"Sweet," Rukia said, loping off, giving Ichigo a wink.

"As for you, Ichigo-sama and Kisuke-sama, please go to Audition Area 4. Ulquiorra-sama is waiting there along with the rest of the cast and crew of _Hour of the Death God," _Momo continued.

"Thank you," Ichigo said, walking towards the assigned room.

When he entered, he was immediately ushered into the stage area, where Ulquiorra Schiffer was standing on top of the stage, a microphone in front of him. The seats were obviously occupied by the chosen cast of the series at the front row and the rest of the crew in the remaining seats.

"Welcome, Kurosaki-san," Ulquiorra's low voice greeted from the stage. Ichigo acknowledged him with by smiling and seated himself at the front of the left group of seats, nearest the aisle, while Kisuke sat to his left.

"Again, welcome to the final casting auditions for the remaining vacant roles of _Hour of the Death God_," Ulquiorra continued, his voice in a monotone.

Ichigo observed the man who was about to become his director. He had seen the man a few times, but never actually worked with him. He will now experience the full blast of what the critics and the men of the industry called as 'Silent Genius'.

"I am also pleased to announce the arrival of the man who is going to play the role Hanazawa Ryuuki, Kurosaki Ichigo," the director added. "Please come on to the stage, Kurosaki-san."

The whole room exploded in enthusiastic applause and excited murmurs. Ichigo smiled in acknowledgment of the greeting once again, climbing up the steps of the stage and placed himself next to Ulquiorra.

"They're really excited to be working with you," Kisuke said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"It would seem so," Ichigo commented. "I hope not a bit too excited."

"I will also be announcing the rest of the established main cast of _Hour of the Death God_," Ulquiorra continued. "Starting with the woman who will be playing Hayashi Michiko, Kuchiki Rukia."

_What the - ? _Ichigo said to himself. Rukia never told him that she would be part of _Hour of the Death God. And I thought she was having another session with Renji?_

The petite actress gracefully walked to where Ichigo was, _accidentally _stepping on his foot.

"You – " Ichigo said, gritting his teeth, stopping himself from strangling Rukia.

Rukia smiled sweetly at him and said nothing.

The minutes passed by and Ichigo watched in hidden astonishment as the super-power cast arranged themselves on the stage. He never knew that _Hour of the Death God _was this big a production or series. Having taken in and accepted by the biggest names in Japanese show business such as Ukitake Jyuushiro, Kyouraku Shunsui, Yadomaru Lisa, Hirako Shinji, Tia Halibel, and Soi Fong.

The irregular cast weren't introduced, as they would only be coming and going. But they knew that the series was still in trouble since there was still no one to play the two leading female roles.

As the actors and actresses moved back to their seats, Ichigo seated himself beside Rukia this time, asking her the question that has bothered him for quite a while since he found out that she was among the cast.

"Why weren't you chosen for the roles Aihara Mizuki or Hanazawa Setsuna?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Isn't obvious? Because I didn't audition for the parts! The two are just polar opposites in acting amount."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," Rukia said, with exasperation in her voice, "Mizuki appears _rarely _in the series. She comes and goes. She just appears in major events and flash backs. I hate roles like that. Meanwhile Setsuna appears _everywhere. _She's part of Ryuuki's adventure and thus doesn't part with his elder brother."

"Oh," Ichigo said.

"Plus, Michiko's character is _waaay _better, in my opinion," Rukia added, smirking.

"You're playing the bad girl again?" Ichigo asked, earning him a smack on the head.

"No," Rukia stressed. "Quite the opposite in fact. I'm playing the gentle _seer _princess."

"Gentle?" Ichigo choked out. "I could never imagine you as – "

"Quiet, Ichigo," Kisuke scolded. "Ulquiorra-san is announcing something."

"As of now, we are holding auditions for the two vacant positions in our series – Aihara Mizuki and Hanazawa Setsuna," Ulquiorra was saying. "As you all know, these roles are very important since they are the two female leads in this series. Aihara Mizuki is Hanazawa Ryuuki's lover, a girl who was abducted by the fiends of Hueco Mundo because of her unusual powers."

Ichigo groaned inwardly. He wasn't particularly his most comfortable with romantic roles. But he knew that this series wouldn't be centered on romance. He just hoped that he could make it through the mushy and romantic scenes. Even though critics praised him for pulling off the best leading man roles and characterizations, Ichigo was never comfortable with them. He was just a good actor to cover up this state of unease.

Kisuke smirked. He knew that Ichigo didn't like working with girls in roles that have to be romantically involved with his own character. Most of the women playing alongside Ichigo either fell in love with him or tried to have flings with him.

"Hanazawa Setsuna, on the other hand, is also a Death God but was banished from Soul Society because she was deemed too weak," Ulquiorra explained.

"To enlighten all of you with the roles of these two girls, they are both soft-spoken and very feminine characters. However, Setsuna has a more disturbed character since she is occasionally possessed by an inner demon that causes her to lash out her inner fears and pains."

After the explanation, Ulquiorra took a seat in the center of the auditorium. The lights dimmed.

The auditions began.

* * *

"YOU'RE FIRED!" a woman with curly hair yelled, stopping the whole 17th floor in its tracks.

"P-please, give me another chance, Thunderwitch-san," Orihime begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"I've had enough!" Cirucci continued. "I don't care if you're Matsumoto-sama's niece, but you have absolutely nothing in common with her! You should have learned from her! An admirable woman, she is, but you? You're – "

Orihime didn't bother to hear her. She mentally closed herself up when Cirucci started comparing her again to her aunt. She knew that she was nothing like the powerful woman. While Rangiku was mentally strong, Orihime was weak. While Rangiku was intelligent, Orihime was average. While Rangiku was gorgeous, Orihime was plain. While Rangiku succeeds in her endeavors, Orihime failed. They were just opposites.

"Get out!" Cirucci barked, dismissing Orihime.

Orihime walked out of Cirucci's room, only to be confronted by Tatsuki's concerned glance.

"You okay, Hime?" she asked. "Rangiku-san asked me to check on you. What happened?"

Orihime couldn't speak, she just went out and walked like a zombie, unmindful and unseeing. Her steps took her nowhere. She didn't even know where she was anymore.

_Now what, Inoue Orihime? You know that you agreed to enter TLE Channel because you wanted to be an actress, not because you wanted to be the creative mind of the advertising department. You have this ambition, ever since you were a little girl. You often dressed up and acted like someone you're not. Mom and Dad would watch you, as well as your brother, Sora. But what happened? Why did you stop and agreed to that meager job?_

Because of reality.

It was an easy answer. It came as easily as breathing. Orihime knew that being an actress was a long shot. She knew she had her aunt as her 'backer', but getting in wasn't as difficult as actually making it. She had no talent. She didn't even look the part. She was just a nobody.

"OUCH!" a voice said, startling her from her thoughts. "Watch where you're going – "

Orihime blanched as she stared at the man her hard head had just brought down to the floor.

"Oh, it's you again," Kurosaki Ichigo said, standing up, extending a hand to help her out.

Orihime blushed and took the hand he offered, moving up so quickly that she nearly bumped Ichigo on the head again.

Ichigo stared at her sympathetically, noting the remnants of tears on her face and eyes. She was more messed up than when he last saw her and he couldn't help but ask her what happened.

This was far more interesting than seeing the amateur actresses inside the auditorium. He had to get out to save himself from being harassed by each one of them, as they were all after the role of Mizuki. No one bothered with Setsuna.

"What happened to you?" he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I-I was fired," Orihime said, stammering and looking down to her feet.

"Well, you were really late back there," Ichigo rationalized. Suddenly, his look went scandalized as another batch of fresh tears started to cloud the girl's eyes.

"Hey," Ichigo said uncomfortably. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Orihime stopped and looked at Ichigo with wonder. _Did he just apologize to someone like me?_

She just realized that it was her first time seeing Kurosaki Ichigo this close. And the rumors weren't even doing him justice. It was like an angel was sent to earth to show the meager humans what perfection means. Orihime felt her face heat up and she looked away, hoping that Ichigo hadn't seen the way she looked at him.

But Ichigo noticed, and he sighed with exasperation once again. _What is it with me and women?_

_This is why I don't want to get a girl friend._

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Orihime abruptly said. Ichigo stared at her in disbelief as she began ranting. "Maybe the aliens would abduct me since I'm a useless human. Or perhaps they will give me to the elves so they can train me how to work hard and well. Maybe they'll feed me to shark-monkeys who will wrap me in bananas with meat…"

_What? Has this woman gone nuts?_

"Uhm, excuse me," Ichigo said, clearing his throat and nudging her on the shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm?" Orihime said, and was suddenly brought back to reality. "Oh! Uhm, yeah! Sorry about that. I just don't know how I will manage without a means to pay my rent and – "

But Ichigo wasn't listening. A ridiculous idea suddenly formed in his head out of pity and curiosity. _This could just help us both._

"Hey Inoue, do you want to…?"

* * *

**I know. It's a cliffie. ;)**

**Hope y'all liked it. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Also, I would like to express my most heartfelt gratitude and my sincerest apologies to those who waited for my very much delayed updates to my stories. That's what happens when I have writer's block. It takes months to recover. As opposed to when I have an influx of ideas, it only takes me two days or so before I add another chapter.**

**A million thanks to my one and only love, Tarrant-Higtopp. Thanks for making my life magical. ;) To my readers - he's the reason why I can't write for MANY months. BLAME HIM! *yells* (LOL). He's the good distraction I was rambling about in my latest chappie of YFS. :P**

**Anywaaaay, here it is.**

Act Two

Strange Alliances

"Hey Inoue, do you want to…?" Ichigo said, suddenly being impulsive – a feat which he seldom did when he had attained fame.

"W-what is it, Kurosaki-sama?" Orihime said, stammering once again. She could not fathom why the most popular person of her generation was talking to her. She suddenly felt very self-conscious again. There he was looking casually elegant, in an expensive dark blue polo shirt and white slacks. She couldn't even bear to look at his good-looking face. It was like she shrank in disappeared into the upholstery of the corridor. Even the background seemed to be too good for her. She was drab and uninteresting.

_Maybe the creatures that created us just made Kurosaki-sama so perfect. Then I turned out to be a mistake and they took pity on me and still let me live to serve the purpose of serving those higher than me._

"Hello?" Ichigo said, amused at the way the strange woman's eyes bulged as if in deep thought, her mouth shaped in an understanding 'o' as if discovering some mystery that only she had the pleasure of knowing.

He waved his hand in front of her gaping face.

No reaction.

_What are you even thinking, Ichigo? To think that you even considered taking this weird woman as your girlfriend._

He observed her again. Inoue Orihime looked like a person who intentionally messed up her physical appearance. It was as if her state of dishevelment was premeditated. Everything was in the wrong place, covering up whatever it was that she wanted to hide, if there was anything at all. But the innocent aura about her convinced him otherwise. She just seemed to be a ditz and a klutz. The combination was annoyingly lethal.

However, his keen eyes also perceived a hidden creamy complexion, buried under all the clothes that might have swallowed a small frame. And her hair color was definitely unique.

Other than that, nothing.

_But this might be the type of girl that could be my escape from all those people pestering me into a serious relationship. This could be a plus for both of us. I can help her get her job back, or maybe even help her with whatever it is she really wants and she can help me get a more peaceful life. It's a win-win deal._

However, he somewhat doubted that someone like her would agree readily to a shotgun contract as big as this. She might even faint at the idea of him, Kurosaki Ichigo, wanting to have a girl such as herself to be a partner, even though it was just a front and an act.

Even though she was a member of the female species and even though she looked flustered and intimidated around him, that reaction was to be expected of most people, she wasn't the type of girl who would swoon at the sight of him, attempt to harass him, or do something along the same lines as previously stated. It was a breath of fresh air for him. Rukia was an exception, since she was not a member of the normal female species.

Ichigo smirked at his inside joke about Rukia and noticed Inoue Orihime looking at him with curiosity. She seemed to have finally snapped out of her reverie.

_Why is he smiling? Is he laughing at me? Oh no, Orihime, you did something out-of-this-world again! _

Ichigo considered his thoughts again. It could be worth a shot. If she didn't agree, then he won't press it any further.

"What is it that you want most, Inoue?" Ichigo asked, changing the approach to the way he dropped the bomb.

"Huh?" Orihime asked, startled. _Is Kurosaki-sama some sort of genie? Maybe that's why he's __**this **__perfect. Because no ordinary human could be this good. _

"I asked what is it you wanted the most," Ichigo repeated, his patience shortening. It seemed from the way this woman's eyes glazed over again, she was in another dimension.

"Uh… anou…" she started, blushing profusely. "I want to be a… uhm…"

"Uhm?"

Her voice barely above a whisper, "An actress."

Ichigo almost laughed. He was hoping something along the lines, 'I want my work back,' or 'I want any job to pay for my rent' or 'I want money.' Or something girly like clothes, but still, he was expecting the material sort of answer. He did not expect that the Inoue girl would respond with her dreams. Let alone this ambition to be an actress in which, from Ichigo's point of view and from what he had assessed earlier, would be an almost impossible exploit.

"An actress?" he couldn't help saying, his face bearing a blatant look of incredulity.

Orihime reddened at the surprised appearance of Kurosaki Ichigo. "I know I don't look much," she said, some strength seeping back to her voice. "But I have wanted this since I was a child."

Ichigo turned serious at this, seeing that Orihime had something in her that reminded him of someone. "Why haven't you tried?"

"Reality."

"Reality?"

Orihime nodded, feeling emboldened by the casual way this prominent man was speaking to her. "Reality dictated that someone like me is not destined for the life of fame. I mean, look at me."

Ichigo shook his head in sympathy and dismay. "No. If you put hard work in it, you can certainly become anything you want to be."

Gray eyes clashed with brown ones, looking up in surprise. Orihime didn't know what to say. This man that achieved it all was telling her that she could do it, if she wanted to, if she worked hard for it.

Ichigo scratched his chin in contemplation. _Now would be the best time._

"Perhaps I can help you," he started, carefully scrutinizing the myriad of emotions playing on Inoue Orihime's face.

"H-help me?" Orihime repeated, gaping at him.

"Yes," he said, smiling slightly at her. "We can actually come to some sort of agreement."

Ichigo continued when Orihime said nothing. "I am actually in a situation right now in which many people are pressuring me to do something about my personal life. _Some of those people – " _a pause and a calming breath, " – want me to enliven that personal life with romance."

Orihime did not comprehend at all where he was heading, and it was evident on her expression. Ichigo sighed, making the matter and delivery straighter, but failed. Something like this required the beating-around-the-bush technique, to make sure that the bush did not yield thorns, or did not have a predatory animal waiting in its green confines.

"I have no intention of getting into a serious relationship any time soon," Ichigo pressed forward, noting the understanding 'o' of Orihime's mouth, who seemed to have grasped parts of what he was saying. "However, my fans seem to be getting too close and personal and have disturbed the peace I want from my life. Even if it is a small amount, given my career path."

Orihime nodded in sympathy. _It's really difficult for celebrities like Kurosaki-sama to have a peaceful and wonderful personal life. Even though they're surrounded by riches and glamour, they can only hold on to small moments they could have for themselves. And I'm sure the fans have little understanding of how it feels like to be disturbed and pestered, as long as they get what they want from their idols, _she thought. She knew this much since her aunt had never been happy with her personal life ever since she became a model. The only serious relationship she had was with the world-renowned photographer, Ichimaru Gin, who suddenly left her for no apparent reason.

_That's why auntie quit her job and turned to the busier life of climbing up the corporate show business ladder._

"Also, my father and manager have endlessly bothered me with getting into a relationship to propel my image and status, and also to gain a more peaceful life. Of course, there will be more intrigue at the start of a publicly announced relationship, but it is bearable and will eventually die down when they find another subject of intrigue," Ichigo explained. "However, to make something better out of it all, I intend to choose a woman who is simple in nature. Someone whom I can fairly discuss terms with without getting close and personal. Someone whom I can trust won't divulge our agreement."

Orihime's eyebrows almost disappeared under her unruly bangs. She really didn't get the point of the whole explanation.

"In other words, I intend to make you as my girlfriend, Inoue Orihime," Ichigo said in arrogant finality.

_W-what?_

Silence.

_Silence._

_SILENCE._

"W-what?" Orihime finally said, feeling her world spin. Did this man just ask her to be his girlfriend? Did this celebrity just asked her to be his girlfriend? Did _Japan's number one idol _just ask her to be his girlfriend?

"It would be a wonderful situation to the both of us," Ichigo said, as if not sensing how Orihime felt about this whole ordeal. "You can act as my loving girlfriend in whom I have found a serious interaction and love with, and I can help you in your dreams of being an actress. You will be catapulted to fame and who knows, there might be people who would give you offers."

_What? WHAT? _Apparently, Orihime was in no mood to listen.

"All I want is to keep my fans and _some people," _Ichigo stressed scornfully, "at bay. And as for your other worries, I will, of course, pay you for your trouble. I will shape you into becoming a celebrity you never thought you could be. Plus, consider this relationship thing your first acting assignment as my protégé. Consider acting like my girlfriend your first role. But of course, it will only just be between the two of us."

Orihime's mind whirled with the possibilities. Everything she had ever wanted, all being offered by this powerful man as if it was nothing, all in exchange for acting as his girlfriend. She would admit, this was everything any girl in Japan would dream of. Who wouldn't want to be Kurosaki Ichigo's girlfriend, even if it was just for show? She would have the ability to pay for her rent and, judging by the generous offers, would have much more. She would be taught how to act properly by a professional, free of charge.

But the problem was, how would she explain it to her friends? How would she explain it to her aunt, most especially? She could never fool Matsumoto Rangiku. Orihime knew that her aunt was close to celebrities, and Kurosaki Ichigo would be no exception. She would most probably ask him how her plain and uninteresting niece became his lover.

"H-how…?" she spoke out, choking out of her thoughts.

"Leave it all to me," Ichigo said. "I can even offer you an acting job this afternoon."

"W-what?" Orihime said, blanching. _This is happening all too fast. And this man doesn't even seem to care._

"What do you say to auditioning for a role in _Hour of the Death God?" _Ichigo suggested. "You can pick either of the two vacant roles – Aihara Mizuki or Hanazawa Setsuna. I think you've already heard rumors about these two vacancies and how exactly they will impact the story, since you work here."

Orihime knew all too well who Aihara Mizuki and Hanazawa Setsuna were. Prior to being made into a series, _Hour of the Death God _was once a manga entitled, "Death's Demise," by Shirabuki Sakuno. She had read the manga cover to cover and did not miss a single chapter. _Of course _she knew all of the characters.

But to actually audition as one of the two? Impossible! She had never acted in front of an audience in her entire life, and her family didn't count! And how could she audition when she looked like something the cat dragged in?

"There would be afternoon auditions," Ichigo informed her. "At around 1:30 PM here," he said, gesturing towards the door of the auditorium. "If you really want to be an actress, you should take this chance. If you don't get it, then try again for other roles. That's the beauty of acting – how much you work to achieve where you want to be."

Orihime felt a sudden inspiration at his words. This could be her time. Enough with the negativities. If not now, then when? And if she did accept Kurosaki Ichigo's terms, she would just be playing the part as his girlfriend, something she did not even intend to be serious about because she was not a besotted fan. And she held a high respect for his talent.

When Inoue Orihime nodded, her whole life changed.

* * *

Orihime found herself in the private boutique of TLE Channel, a place where the actors and actresses got their costumes and clothes (in case of emergency) from. She knew that this was nothing compared to the expensive and exclusive stores the celebrities got their usual clothes from, but this was heaven to her sight. The warm yellow-orange light illuminated and displayed each clothing with such emphasis that she wanted to try everything on. Unfortunately, she was embarrassed to pick up anything. Because of three important reasons.

Number one: she was not alone. Number two: she wasn't paying for anything. Number three: she was with Kurosaki Ichigo and _he _was the one paying for anything she picked.

"Hmm," Ichigo said, startling Orihime. "I'll have a hard time with this one. I'm not really an expert on women's clothing. But I do have some taste and – "

His cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pockets and nonchalantly said, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Urahara Kisuke said. "Ulquiorra-san was worried that you might have walked out on the whole project because of the horrid auditions."

"No, I'm not walking out, please tell him that," Ichigo clarified. "Please tell him that I apologize for leaving, and frankly, yes, I was annoyed with the girls picked to audition. All of them seem to be focusing a lot on getting the role of Aihara Mizuki."

_I think they just all want to be Kurosaki-sama's love interest in the story. But personally, I love Setsuna's character more, _Orihime thought to herself, busying her attention to the numerous clothes around and ignoring the curious glances of a couple of sales ladies directed towards her. _If I were to really audition this afternoon, I guess I'll try out for Setsuna. But would they accept a newbie? What does Kurosaki-sama intend to do to get me a chance to audition?_

"And you very well know why they chose that role," Kisuke added, sighing to himself. "Alright then, I'll tell the director. Just be back here for the afternoon auditions."

"Oh, I will Kisuke-san," Ichigo said, an enigmatic hilarity coloring his tone. "I might just help solve part of the casting problem."

"What?" Kisuke said, surprised. "Where are you exactly and why – "

Urahara Kisuke didn't get the chance to finish. His talent already cut the line.

"So, anything in particular you'd like to try?" Ichigo asked, causing Orihime to turn to him in surprise.

Orihime shuffled her toes a bit, tentatively pointing to the simple periwinkle blue frock hanging at the sides.

"Hmm," Ichigo said again in contemplation. "I think that will swallow you up. You've been hiding behind a mountain of clothes for far too long. You should change that fashion style."

Orihime's cheeks flooded with color. The vast array of mirrors around the store reflected how unadorned and mismatched she was compared to the environment around her.

"I think," Ichigo said in observance, "We should first get rid of that severe lack of self-esteem so you can begin acting."

He gestured for a sales lady to approach them. The young woman seemed to be honored as she looked at Ichigo with reverence.

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked, her voice dripping with sugar and honey.

"Not me," Ichigo stated simply, ignoring the dazzled stare of the woman. "Her."

Orihime, who noticed the sudden change of the lady's expression, felt disheartened. They would start asking questions as to what someone like her was doing with Kurosaki Ichigo. Especially why on earth he was buying clothes for her.

"Give her something that shows off what she has," Ichigo added. "But take into consideration what she feels she is most comfortable in. Give me your best or else I will personally see to it that this section of the company is closed."

All of the workers seem to pale in color. They knew of this side of the president's son. Kurosaki Ichigo was a perfectionist who disliked people who slacked off and people who could not perform tasks to their maximum abilities because of petty reasons.

The confronted sales lady immediately ushered Orihime to the vast fitting areas of the store. Minutes later, there were piles of clothes available for her to choose from, along with shoes and some jewelry. They were all fashionable, modern and colorful. Orihime could only gape and mildly scratch her head at how she could pick amongst those wonderful clothes.

"Inoue," Ichigo called out from where he sat, the attendants serving him with cups of tea or coffee, ready to do his bidding as he waited for her. "After you wear something, show it to me."

Orihime could only answer a meek 'yes' as the hours passed, with every apparel she tried receiving a nod, a shake of the head, a shrug, a smile then a frown.

Exactly half an hour later, they went out of the shop, bags in tow. Orihime, feeling very shy that Ichigo offered to carry most of the purchased products, tailed after his long strides.

"Do you know how to apply make up?" Ichigo asked out of nowhere.

"N-no," Orihime answered, adjusting her spectacles nervously.

"What?" Ichigo said, surprised. "Are you even a girl?"

"I am!" she responded heatedly. "I-I just, don't know how… never had the time to learn."

"Don't you have a mother?" he asked.

"Uhm," Orihime started, suddenly crestfallen. "I lost my family when I was in middle school."

Ichigo stopped and turned to Orihime, gauging her expression. He felt a sudden surge of pity for the girl. He knew what it felt like to lose a member of your family – people you dearly loved. And for a young woman to have lost her entire family at such a young age, one could only imagine the grief she could possibly have experienced.

"I'm sorry for that," Ichigo said gently, earning a surprised look from Orihime.

"It's okay," she said, smiling brightly as if erasing the topic. "Where are we going now, sensei?"

"S-sensei?" Ichigo asked, his expression twisting to a funnily disgusted one that elicited a laugh from his companion. "You know, you have a great smile and laugh. That's definitely a plus point."

Orihime was silenced at this. To be complimented by Kurosaki Ichigo was such an honor, especially for someone like her.

"Anyway, you should go change into this," Ichigo said, handing her the paper bag that carried the fizzy sherbet, minty green chiffon dress that Orihime absolutely adored, paired off with white heels. It was simple, yet elegant. "And take this," he tossed her a rectangular thing that looked surprisingly like a platinum credit card, "and go somewhere to fix your hair and your face."

Flustered, Orihime looked at him in wonderment. "May I ask where you're going?"

Ichigo nodded. "You may," he responded. "After all, you _are _now my girlfriend."

Orihime blushed at this. She could not count how many times she had blushed today, and she did not dare count fearing that she might reach old age with even trying.

"I have a lunch date with my manager and Rukia," he explained. "Kisuke-san would go ballistic if I don't show up. And I think you can go on your own? Just don't forget to be there at exactly 1:30 PM."

Orihime nodded, mentally noting the time.

"And Inoue," Ichigo added before he walked away. "Don't be late."

She blushed again.

"I think I should call you around one o'clock to remind you," he said as he walked away. "I've got your number already anyway."

_What? When did he…?_

Orihime ceased wondering when she remembered that she left her bag outside the changing area of the boutique while she was trying on the clothes.

_Did he just go through my things?_

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

"Th-this… I don't know… I don't know anymore," she said, her hands to her hair, her knees on the ground. "Don't… don't do this to me…"

She could feel the tears flowing uncontrollably down her face, her eyes wide threatening to blow the balls off the sockets. The dress did not give her knees comfort to the cold, unforgiving asphalt. All she could see were three bodies on the ground – lifeless and bloodied.

She felt dizzy with the pain on her head, and she could not hear anything else. She could only hear the wailing sound of the siren belonging to the ambulance and several shouted commands of adults, trying to help her when there was no help that could be offered.

_No one can bring them back. NO ONE._

"What do I do…? What do I do…? WHAT DO I DO?" she screamed, an unearthly sound tearing through her vocal chords, shattering the sky with its powerful melody of grief and sorrow.

She crawled to where her brother was lying. Oh, her sweet and wonderful brother, who had always defended her, who was always there for her. _No… this can't be happening._

"Onii-chan," she sobbed dryly. Her tears had run out. "Onii-chan…" she tried to grasp his cold body, but the men had already taken him away. "Don't leave me…" she said faintly.

"ONII-CHAN!" she shrieked. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Cut!" a voice said, robbing Inoue Orihime out of her thoughts.

Her eyes turned alert, awakened by the silence of her surroundings, by the cold of the air conditioning. She stared around.

She was on the middle of the stage, on her knees, her face washed with tears. The hot glare of the spot light was on her. She scrunched her eyes and saw an auditorium half-filled with people whose names were highly revered in their own industries. They all wore faces of surprise and admiration.

"Miss Inoue, is it?" the same voice rang through the stage, amplified by the microphone. "And you're auditioning for the role of Hanazawa Setsuna?"

Orihime could feel the rush of adrenaline still coursing through her body. "Hai," she answered meekly, the persona suddenly overtaking her far from the one she had displayed only moments ago.

"You have the role," Ulquiorra Schiffer, the director announced.

* * *

**Well there it is. The second chapter. It's pretty short compared to my target 9 pages on MS word, but I decided to cut it there and not describe what happened to Orihime after her trip to the salon and how Ichigo managed to squeeze in her name for consideration for the auditions. It will come with the 3****rd**** chapter since I'm playing with my writing styles when it comes to transition and order. I hope it's still an effective method of story-telling. :) **

**Please review. :) Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guuuys! Thank you sooo much for the wonderful reception to this story. I can't believe that for two chapters, I already got 40+ reviews. It's as if I'm always beating the pace of reviews for my old stories.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to my former classmates, who have become such vital parts of my life that I can never forget. I love you guys.**_

_**And to the wonderful Tarrant-Hightopp, for always looking after me.**_

**(BTW guys, did you know? I'm finally getting myself a beta! In the form of my loving Tarrant-Hightopp! He'll be taking care of my technical errors and reminding me that she is different from he and that her is different from him. I always make that mistake when typing. I forget when I'm talking about a female/male. But be warned, this chapter is not beta-ed. He will be starting with YFS' next chap.)**

**And speaking of betas, I've created a beta profile, thus, I'm announcing that I'm now open for business! Yes folks, if you want your work to be beta-ed, I'd be more than happy to accept work. Just check out my profile then PM me if you're interested. Thank you very much! *flails happily***

Act Three

Sugar-coated Reflections

"Where have you been?" Rukia asked, looking suspiciously at Ichigo's half-amused face.

Whenever Kurosaki Ichigo's normally creased eyebrows were relaxed and whenever he wore that pompous expression on his face it just means one thing – he accomplished something. The kind of accomplishment in which he had outwitted someone and defeated an opponent.

"Hitting two birds in one stone," he was mumbling while he sat down opposite her and a narrow-eyed Urahara Kisuke. "Or is it just two birds? Hmm… I wonder."

"Can you stop muttering about birds and tell us what exactly is going on?" Rukia demanded, tapping the wooden table space in front of Ichigo to get his attention.

"Oh nothing," Ichigo said in a gruff voice, staring outside with that arrogant smile. "Didn't you notice that there are so many birds on that post?"

Rukia's eyes flickered on the pigeons perched on the said post and quickly returned her attention to Ichigo, who was suppressing his laughter. She growled at him, "Shove off, Ichigo. Tell me what you did. I can see the words "mission accomplished" written all over your smug face."

"Start talking, Kurosaki-san," Kisuke said, sipping his tea, observing him from under the rim of his famous hat, his eyes gleaming once again.

Ichigo groaned inwardly. There was no use fooling Kisuke. He knew that he could easily walk through Rukia and avoid telling her. The woman was impatient and would not bother him if he kept his cool. Just like now.

But as for his manager, Ichigo knew that Urahara Kisuke would find out one way or another. Now, he was regretting that he invited Rukia over. Now, two people would in on the secret, Orihime not included.

"Well, I've found myself a girlfriend," Ichigo finally said, leaning back on his chair.

Rukia, who was about to put the straw in her mouth, missed. Her mouth was a wide chasm and her eyeballs threatened to pop out of the sockets.

Kisuke, on the other hand, was wearing an interested expression and something mysterious deep within those gleaming eyes.

"What?" Ichigo said, glaring at Rukia. "Is it that impossible for me to get a girlfriend?"

"N-no," Rukia said, shaking her head, waking up from her trance. "I-it's just that… wait, is this serious Ichigo? Is this a serious relationship? Not one of your flings or fan girls?"

"Nope," Ichigo answered confidently. "Far from it."

"Far from serious or far from a fling?" Kisuke asked perceptively.

Ichigo's hand automatically went up to his hair. He muttered a curse as he saw Kisuke's look of triumph. _As usual, he knows…_

"So, you picked up some innocent girl to pretend to be your girlfriend," Kisuke stated plainly, ignoring Rukia's gasp and the way her expression changed from astonishment to disgust.

"That's just low, Ichigo," Rukia declared, crossing her arms across her chest. "You're my best friend and all, but I can't stand the thought that you'd actually use a girl just to get people off your ass. You're involving her in your problems! And it won't resolve anything. For all we know, she might be hounded as much as you. She might even get threats from your fan girls and more people might try to break your little _relationship_," she emphasized with air quotes, "I just don't get you."

Ichigo had already thought of that. And he was pretty sure that Inoue Orihime also thought of that. But she was so desperate too into getting out of her own sticky situation that she agreed. _Unless she hadn't really thought about it, _he thought with dread. _Oh well, she's just another girl._

"She knows what she's getting into," he stated plainly. "She was even eager to accept the job."

"And you say she's not one of your fan girls," Rukia interjected, her eyebrows raised. "And yet you tell us now that she eagerly accepted your offer."

"Well, yeah," Ichigo agreed. "But she's in this because she needs money and a job. She also needs a break into the industry. I think she has some potential in there; she just needs to be groomed and taught well. And I gladly offered my services for that."

"You?" Rukia said, amused. "Offer your services? Since when did you become an acting mentor? You don't even have the patience to teach a child how to say a word."

Ichigo reddened. "I can very well teach! And you're in no position to preach about patience, you midget."

Rukia scowled. "So, who is this ambitious woman? I like her. She used you to get to the top."

"It's that Inoue Orihime girl, am I right?" Kisuke suddenly spoke up, putting a slice of meat in his mouth, watching Ichigo's jaw drop in surprise.

"H-how did you know?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded. _Why am I even asking? Of course this man knows! He knows everything! Creepy Urahara._

"What?" Rukia said loudly, causing some of the diners to turn their heads in her direction. Ichigo abruptly covered Rukia's mouth with his hand, which the latter swatted in repugnance. "You mean that girl we just met in the elevator?"

Ichigo nodded, too incensed to say anything. His hands massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to listen to whatever hell Rukia or Kisuke would say about all of this. _No matter. This plan is pushing through and there is nothing they can do or say that can stop me._

"I can't imagine her as someone who could stand beside you as your girlfriend," Rukia said. "She seems like a sweet and innocent girl. I really doubt that she agreed to you. I bet you talked her into it and maybe even blackmailed her or something."

"No! I may have said some stuff and told her how this could benefit her, but I found her wandering aimlessly. She just got fired from her job."

"I see," Kisuke piped in. "That wasn't too impossible. Given that she is always late and has caused several accidents in her department."

"You know her?" Ichigo asked, feeling freaked out again by his manager.

"Yes," Kisuke said. "Everyone knows Inoue Orihime. If you even care to know her. She's the ugly duckling niece of Matsumoto Rangiku. She works in the Advertising and Publicity department of TLE channel."

"M-Matsumoto-san?" Ichigo repeated, stammering. He knew the woman all too well. Model extraordinaire, talented and intelligent. Not a woman to be messed with. She may be the life of the party and a compulsive drinker but she had a reputation of being good at her job.

"Now what will you do if Rangiku-san finds out that you toyed with her beloved niece?" Rukia said devilishly, laughing that famous Kuchiki laugh that has been her trademark since she first assumed a villain role.

"Auntie doesn't have to know the truth," a shy voice said from behind them.

* * *

_Now where is that girl? _Matsumoto Rangiku asked herself, lounging back on her leather seat. She had asked Tatsuki to find Orihime for her, but it seemed that her mobile phone was neglected again.

_What will I do with you, Orihime?_

Frankly, her niece reminded Rangiku of her younger self – carefree, clumsy and a bit on the weird side. That was why Orihime always held a special place in her heart. She had done her best to provide and care for her when her parents and brother died. Orihime was left with no one but her aunt. Unfortunately, Rangiku's hectic schedule prevented her from having complete supervision and bonding time with Orihime. Hence, the girl still had to learn to be independent.

However, even though she was the head of the department, she could not do anything about what Orihime's supervisor decided. It was Cirucci's call if she wanted to fire or hire people in her section. And it was not as though there was no basis for Orihime's dismissal from her job. There had been plenty of times that she had been careless. This was the last straw.

Rangiku picked up her phone and dialed Orihime's number again. _Nothing._

_Where did you go?_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo, Rukia and Kisuke looked at the voice that spoke up behind them.

It was a young woman that they didn't know.

Or at least, they thought they didn't.

"Ah, Inoue-san," Kisuke spoke up in delight, standing up and bowing. "So good of you to join of us."

"I-Inoue?" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison, awestruck.

The girl in question blushed. She was far from the Inoue Orihime that they've seen hours ago.

Ichigo gaped at her. He left her with her lopsided glasses, messy ponytailed hair, and unfashionable clothes. He had no idea that fixing her up would take a smaller amount of time. He thought it would take her days to be an acceptable image of a girlfriend. But right now, she looked more than that.

Inoue Orihime looked absolutely beautiful.

She was still wearing her black glasses. It seemed that she had not taken the time to buy contact lenses or a more decent pair of spectacles. But the rest were a far greater improvement from what she looked like before.

Her ponytail was no more. Her auburn hair was arranged stylishly, cascading down her back to frame her delightfully shaped face. The hairpins that Ichigo noticed a while ago that were put haphazardly on her hair to tame the locks that fell out of place were now put to hold back her bangs. It looked innocent yet chic at the same time.

And her figure… _damn, her figure, _Ichigo thought to himself, unable to find words to describe it. It seemed that Orihime did a good job hiding whatever it was she had underneath those baggy and mismatched clothes. She wore a cream turtleneck blouse covered by a dark brown figure-hugging jacket and a skirt that barely reached her knees. High-heeled shoes covered her dainty feet that accented her fairly tall height. She had bountiful… _assets _– a very noticeable chest, narrow hips, shapely legs and bust. She was perfect.

Ichigo gulped slightly as her assessment of her body finally came to a stop. He looked at her face, and again, he was entranced.

He could definitely see this time how this young woman and Matsumoto Rangiku were related.

They had the same perfect nose, rosy lips and cheeks that didn't need much make-up. Her eyes, despite them being hidden behind glasses, were a beautiful shade of gray – warm and wide. She was smiling nervously at them, yet there was something endearing about that innocent gesture that made Ichigo's insides grow warm.

"I think you got more than you bargained for, Ichigo," Rukia commented, chuckling at Ichigo's dumbstruck expression.

"Shut up," Ichigo retorted, recovering from his trance. He glared at Rukia's triumphant expression. _Damn midget…_

"Please sit down, Miss Inoue," Kisuke said, standing up and offering Orihime a seat right beside him. Orihime nodded and smiled gratefully at the manager, taking the seat given.

"What do you mean your aunt doesn't have to know, Inoue?" Rukia asked the moment Orihime sat down. "You can't hide this big a thing from Rangiku-san. She will find out, sooner and later, and it wouldn't take long for her to squeeze the truth out of the both of you."

She finished the sentence while staring pointedly at Ichigo, who still said nothing and merely took a sip out of his drink.

"A-anou," Orihime started, "I really need this, Kuchiki-san, and I think that if I tell my aunt not to ask any more about this, she would drop the issue."

"I guess she'll listen to you," Rukia said, nodding slightly. "But still, how did this idiot make you agree to the contract? I mean, I know you need a job and all, but you could have just looked somewhere. You could have asked a favor from me, I'll be more than happy to help!"

"I'm sure she wouldn't work for the likes of you, Rukia," Ichigo said with amusement, but was abruptly stopped when Rukia accidentally kicked his shins under the table.

"I-I guess I just got caught in the moment," Orihime reasoned out lamely when Ichigo's protests died down.

"I'm sure you did," Kisuke said. "But now that you're in this, we need a story to support this claim of yours. And you will need to tell your aunt sooner or later."

"What do you mean, Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked, going serious. It seemed that the man had something up his sleeves. He hadn't really thought of a full-proof story to the press. He was always the type of celebrity who would go with the spur of the moment and spout out any story he could think of when asked.

"We need a story, as I said," Kisuke repeated. "The press would not believe that you suddenly went into a serious relationship with a girl they don't know about. And a girl that you suddenly met. Honestly Kurosaki-san, because of your _sincere _dealings with the press, you have established a reputation of being untouchable when it comes to the romance department. They won't easily buy a story of a shotgun romance."

Ichigo had to agree with that. The media always referred to him as the type of bachelor who would only go through a serious relationship when he finally found a woman more interesting than his profession – a woman he would not take for granted. He was the type to 'take it slow' in getting to know people, but would take it wildly fast when already there.

_Whatever gave them that impression? _Ichigo questioned himself. It seemed that other people had psychoanalyzed him better than himself.

"What story did you have in mind, Kisuke-san?" Rukia asked.

"Before this story you're talking about comes into motion," Ichigo interrupted them, "I would just like to tell you guys that Inoue and I are planning on making her audition for the vacant roles in _Hour of the Death God."_

Rukia sputtered into her tea. Kisuke, on the other hand, stared at Orihime with an odd expression on his face.

"Aren't you taking things a bit too fast?" Rukia asked.

Orihime blushed, "I intend to go through with this plan. I plan on auditioning for the role of Hanazawa Setsuna."

"What?" Ichigo said, astounded. "I thought you were taking on the role of Aihara Mizuki?"

"You _want _her to take that role," Kisuke said. "But I guess our young Miss Inoue knows how to choose roles well."

"What are you trying to say, Urahara?" Ichigo growled, honorifics gone.

"Well, we all know that you're not comfortable in taking on roles with partners. Romantic characters and such," Kisuke said, dousing Ichigo's anger. "It would seem convenient if you have someone you're comfortable with as the character acting opposite you, right?"

_He read me again._

"I-I feel that I would succeed and develop more if I audition as Hanazawa Setsuna," Orihime said in a hushed voice.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo asked, a bit annoyed by her choice, but still willing to listen to her, nonetheless.

"I think I can relate to her character more," she answered, feeling a bit of her self-confidence flooding back. "And I think it will be more practical and useful for you, Kurosaki-sama."

"In what way?"

"Well," she started to explain, "since Setsuna would be with you almost always in the series, it would bring out comfortable acting for the both of us. If I will be your girlfriend, I think it would make our relationship more subtle yet effective if I take on roles that do not require us to pose as a love team even at work. At least we can take a break from each other when it comes to acting."

_She's smarter than she looks, _Kisuke thought, smiling slightly. He knew that there was more to this girl than meets the eye.

"And as I have said, if I were to act alongside you always as your sister, wouldn't that bring out a much better performance? Mizuki's character only appears in crucial moments, which is a bit rare."

Ichigo wasn't listening anymore. Inoue Orihime had a big point, and he knew she was right. He wouldn't have to fend off a besotted co-worker who would play alongside him always, as Setsuna. He would just have to deal with a stranger when it comes to some scenes. If Inoue Orihime would be Setsuna, he could probably be showing a more presentable character and he could teach the young woman how to act at the same time.

"Fine then," Ichigo said, cutting Orihime's animated explanation. "You can take whatever role you want. Just make sure you can pull the role off. This would be your first acting role after all."

"Uhm… y-yes," Orihime answered, crestfallen. It seemed that somehow, her choice displeased Kurosaki Ichigo, and she did not want that. She wanted to repay him but she didn't know how to do it aside from playing his good girlfriend.

"You can stop being so ungrateful, Ichigo," Rukia said, rolling her eyes. "I think it's a nice plan, Inoue."

Orihime smiled. _She's so nice. _"Thank you, Kuchiki-san."

"Be grateful that this fine young woman chose to help you, Ichigo," Kisuke added. "She could have easily found a new job while you can't find a serious girl. For all we know, you need her more than she needs you."

"P-please, Urahara-san," Orihime said, placating the older man by raising her hand and smiling awkwardly at him. Her gaze flickered to Ichigo, who was wearing a very serious expression on his face.

"Don't be bothered, Inoue-san," Kisuke said, grinning at her. "Now, if you'll let me, I will tell you all what we're going to do to go along with the contract you two made."

Ichigo nodded grumpily. Rukia grinned and answered with an excited 'yes'. Orihime blushed and nodded too.

"We will need the participation of Abarai-san on this," Kisuke informed Rukia.

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help," Rukia agreed, smiling wider.

_Oh great. Now that baboon's in on this too, _Ichigo thought, scowling.

"You see, Inoue-san, the press knows that Ichigo, Rukia and Renji are childhood friends," Kisuke started.

Orihime nodded in comprehension. Of course she knew. The Golden Trio, **(A/N: adopting this from Harry Potter. I think you guys know this) **as the media and the public fondly called these three celebrities, were friends since they were children. They were the children of famous people – Ichigo's father being the owner of the TLE Channel and his mother an actress, Rukia's parents, tycoons and her older brother, the famous and insanely rich Kuchiki Byakuya, and Renji's parents, world famous musicians. Orihime didn't know what Urahara Kisuke intended to do, and she was curious and a bit nervous to find out.

"You will be the fourth musketeer," Kisuke said, winking at her.

"What?" Ichigo and Rukia said together.

"You heard me. Inoue-san will be your much awaited friend who arrived from the United States," he continued. "You three will all help her establish her reputation. Inoue-san will pretend as your friend who studied abroad and Kurosaki-san's long-time girlfriend."

"That's swell, Urahara-san, but I doubt people would believe that Ichigo has a long time girlfriend. He had some flings," Rukia contradicted.

"Yes, but they were just flings," Kisuke said simply. "Inoue-san would pretend that she knows these flings and simply chose to ignore them. She would be sophisticated and innocent, at the same time. She would have this untouchable and enigmatic image. And this is where Rangiku-san comes in."

"I know that your parents had good money and a respectable reputation, Inoue-san," Kisuke continued, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "And everyone knows Matsumoto Rangiku. This would cement your image as an individual worthy to associate with the Golden Trio."

Orihime nodded in understanding, feeling a bit numb. Yes, her parents were rich. They owned a famous restaurant, but all of these were seized by the bank. It seemed that people close to the Inoues betrayed the family in the end. She knew this much into the story, but did not bother with it because she was still too young to understand. And it seemed that her aunt didn't want her to find out anymore behind it.

"So this is what we're going to do, then?" Ichigo suddenly said, his frown gone. There was something etched on his face. Like something had fallen into place.

_Kisuke might be creepy, but he knows how to spin things his own way, _Ichigo thought, smiling to himself. _This might just work._

"But how are we going to introduce her to our parents? Our family are so close that they should have known her if she were part of our group," Rukia said.

"I am going to inform Isshin about this," Kisuke said, ignoring the way Ichigo gasped and looked at him angrily. "But of course we won't burst his bubble and tell him that this is all fake. We'll just tell him that Inoue-san doesn't want her private life to have a lot of intrusion. He'll understand perfectly and convince your families. And I'm sure Abarai-san's parents can be agreeable to this."

"Which leaves my family," Rukia said, frowning.

"If only Byakuya wouldn't be such a wuss, we wouldn't be lying to him," Ichigo said, crossing his arms arrogantly.

"Don't speak about nii-sama like that!" Rukia scolded Ichigo.

"Anyway, we'll worry about that later," Kisuke said, turning his attention towards Orihime. "Let me take care of your aunt. You should just focus on the auditions this afternoon."

Orihime blanched. _The auditions._

"Just be calm," Rukia said to her. "We'll be cheering you on. Think of what best represents Setsuna inside you and bring that out. That way it will be more natural."

Orihime nodded. _What in me best represents Setsuna, eh? I have a lot in common with her. She lost everything. She was deemed as weak…_

Ichigo watched the myriad of emotions playing on Inoue Orihime's face. She was taking all of this seriously – all of this to heart. If ever she were to be placed in something she loved to do, she would be someone to do it with all her heart. Someone with all her vulnerability and sensitivity should not be put in the glare of the spotlight but someone with the heart and the determination to become an actress. _What opposites. What irony._

"Don't just act out whatever it is inside of you that can relate to that character," Ichigo said, looking deep into Orihime's eyes. "Be that character. Make it so that it will be hard to distinguish the real you from the one you are acting out. Put all your forces into that one role, no matter how mediocre, no matter how huge that role is. Whatever it takes. You're fortunate enough to have an opportunity to be instantly catapulted to this position you're in. Now make sure that you show me that you _deserve _to be in this spot. Or else, all that effort will go to waste. There will be plenty of people rooting for someone new like you to fail. You have to fight all doubts and press forward."

Orihime listened to every word Kurosaki Ichigo said. There was a fire in his eyes when he talked about work. It was like he was an undeterred force. He was showing her exactly what it's like to be at the top and stay there. Now she knew how he reached his current standing – why he became Japan's number one idol.

"That's what makes this so much fun," Ichigo finished, leaning back on his chair and sipping on his tea again, his eyes speaking the words 'I dare you.'

_I accept, _Orihime said to herself happily, smiling at Ichigo in gratitude.

Rukia watched the whole exchange, feeling something strange emanating from the two of them. If she didn't know any better it was as if they had indeed been long-time friends. Ichigo seemed to put in a lot of effort into shaping this woman, yet he didn't want them to know it. He seemed relaxed talking to a complete stranger, not guarded as he always was.

Kisuke grinned. _I know you have a lot of hidden potential, Inoue Orihime._

"Now, you have to wear contact lenses," Ichigo said, standing up and holding out his hand for Orihime to take.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the crumpled figure on the stage, feeling chills run up and down his spine. He had never seen such a powerful performance for an audition. He never knew that she had something like this to show.

Fifteen minutes earlier, he was walking up to Ulquiorra Schiffer, a blushing Orihime and a grinning Rukia in tow. He and Rukia introduced Orihime and informed the director that she would be auditioning for the role of Hanazawa Setsuna.

To their surprise and relief, Ulquiorra immediately accepted. Maybe also due to the fact that there was no one else auditioning.

Orihime was visibly shaking from her head to her toes when she was on the backstage. Ichigo could see her watching the girl before her attempt to grab the role of Mizuki. When she stepped out, completely rid of her old self and her glasses, she looked so striking, like an actress. She was no longer shaking. It was as if she were in a trance.

"Th-this… I don't know… I don't know anymore," she suddenly said, her hands to her hair, her knees on the ground. "Don't… don't do this to me…"

Her voice was swinging from loud to hushed tones, as if she were really uncertain of how to sound. As if she were in a scene that completely shook her foundation. A situation that she lost all her control and composure.

Ichigo heard Rukia gasp from beside him when tears suddenly flowed down Inoue Orihime's eyes. They flowed so naturally, like a waterfall. Her eyes were wide as saucers – like a person on the brink of insanity.

She fell to her knees, the sound making Ichigo wince. _That was painful. _But it seemed that the girl onstage was too immersed in her act that she did not mind the pain. The pain in her eyes were different – not physical. But deep emotional pain.

"What do I do…? What do I do…? WHAT DO I DO?" she screamed, making the hairs on his nape stand, making him listen and feel the commanding spirit and emotions of her act.

She suddenly crawled on the stage, as if searching for something on the ground. It seemed that she was playing a part of a young woman who has seen something die right before her eyes. Someone dead. Or someone dying.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what scene she was playing.

Inoue Orihime was playing the scene in which Aizawa Mizuki's possessed form stabbed Hanazawa Ryuuki. Setsuna was pleading for her older brother not to die. This was the most compelling and climactic scene in the series.

It was as if she knew so well what the series was all about.

"Onii-chan," she sobbed dryly.. "Onii-chan…" she said again, reaching out for something on the ground. A typical actress would scream this part out like in the script or in the book. But Orihime did not. She was whispering this part out, as if chanting the name and speaking it in fervent prayer would bring her brother back. "Don't leave me…" she said faintly.

"ONII-CHAN!" she shrieked. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

With the sudden scream, Ichigo knew. _She will get this role._

"Cut!" a voice said, pulling Kurosaki Ichigo out of his thoughts and stopping the young woman on the stage.

Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra. His face was blank, but there was something there. A hint of surprise.

His focus went back to Inoue Orihime, who had finally seemed to snap out of it. He waited, along with her, but he was confident she was going to get the role.

"Miss Inoue, is it?" Ulquiorra finally said through the microphone. "And you're auditioning for the role of Hanazawa Setsuna?"

Ichigo heard the meek 'hai' from the stage. He smiled to himself.

"You have the role," Ulquiorra Schiffer announced.

She smiled a relieved and dazzling smile. He smiled with her.

* * *

**Done. :) Please leave a review. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews for the past chapters and I'm really glad that you like this story.**

**So, I'm writing this while I'm really sleepy, so forgive me for the mistakes. And I can't wait to post this so I won't have this beta-ed. I'll just write… while I can. Before I go down anywhere.**

**Announcement for this story, btw. The rating _may _go down. Big possibility. Pondering on it. ;) Something new for me who has been writing M stuff for so long.**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie! :)**

Act Four

Shared Interests

The casting of the most anticipated action/drama series of the TLE Channel was finally completed. The show was rumored to be star-studded, and no one from the press and the public knew who the people would be behind the huge project. The network knew how to keep secrets well.

Everyone was dying to know and they all eagerly waited for the scheduled press release and official launching of the project.

That day was today.

And today, somewhere in the backstage of the conference room prepared for the cast and crew of _Hour of the Death God, _a young woman was dying with nervousness.

Inoue Orihime wrung her hands repetitively, unsure of what to do. She sat still in a modest dressing room, staring at the clothes arranged for her to choose from. Because of her anxiety, she had arrived three hours too early. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and she didn't attempt to sleep anymore. She woke up, took a bracing cold shower and rushed to the conference area in a blink of an eye.

She had received a brief call from her aunt, who was shocked by the news Urahara Kisuke told her, but thankfully, she did not press on further. She just received a stern warning and a good luck.

Orihime let out another strangled breath. She had not seen Ichigo after the day of the audition, and it has been a week since. She did not know whether the plan was still to be put in motion after the lack of communication, but a knock from the door and a sudden delivery of clearly expensive white roses proved her wrong.

'_Let's do our best. – KI – '_

Orihime suppressed a giggle. Somehow she discovered that Kurosaki Ichigo did not know how to act like a sweet and caring boyfriend. He might be more of a brotherly boyfriend, if that type even existed.

She didn't know if this press conference was where Ichigo intended to drop the bomb. Honestly, she would prefer if they stayed quiet until someone else discovered. But she knew that wasn't possible. With the amount of media people tailing Kurosaki Ichigo everyday, it would be impossible to keep this secret. Not something this big.

And this secret was intended to be exposed in the first place.

_Can I take it? _Orihime wondered. The life of a celebrity. The life of living beside the most popular idol in Japan and his equally famous friends. The life of champagne, limos and limelight. She did not recall what it felt like to have everything in the world within your reach. All she remembered was her dream to be on stage, the feeling of giving pleasure and pain to the audience – to be able to share parts of her talent. Her raw, unpolished talent, as Ichigo had called it after their auditions. She was no expert or professional. She will start at the most basic level and it she had to thank her stars for having the opportunity to be under the tutelage of the best people in the business.

She stared at her phone, the screen glaring at her. There were no new messages. There were no calls. She still had no fans or supporters to wish her luck. Not yet… no one yet.

Briefly, her eyes wandered over to the seat with her surname on it. Unconsciously, she felt a tear slip down her left eye as her vision suddenly became blurry. She always dreamed of this day and now it was becoming a reality. She had no luxury to think about the means of where she got to where she stood. Although the methods were not exactly what she hoped for, she had no right to complain. Not when someone as famous as Kurosaki Ichigo offered to help her.

Orihime was by no means a malicious person. She did not harbor negative feelings towards other people if she can help it. That was why even though she knew that Ichigo was only helping her because it was convenient for him, she did not mind. She was happy that somehow, she was able to ease some part of his troubles. She knew that he, in his own little way, trusted her. It was difficult to find someone to trust in this world where the press lurked everywhere, where any scandal can ruin you, where every opportunity can make or break you. Everything was on a tight rope and Ichigo seemed to be doing an impressive balancing act. At least that was how the Japanese people see him.

Her eyes glazed over as she recalled the fine features of his face. His strong jaw, firmly set lips, his wonderful nose, his unusual but arresting hair and his eyes... _Oh those eyes, _she thought, not noticing a bit of drool rolling over from the corner of her lips. They looked like the warmest chocolate that she liked to sip on a cold Sunday morning. They looked like the sweet, velvety molten chocolate that she often topped with wasabi, strips of carrots and salt. _I wonder, if I lick Kurosaki-sama's eyes, would they taste like chocolate?_

As Orihime's imagination ran wild from licking Ichigo's eyes or trying to put some salt in them, on the other side of Japan, perched upon a private hill and encroached on the most colorful of flora, the concern of Orihime's wild thoughts was also already prepared for the day. Although he was not as overexcited as Orihime who arrived at the area of concern three hours ahead of schedule, he was already wide awake and prepared. Ichigo, who had years of experience dealing with premiers, knew better. He knew that he had to wait at least an hour before going to the bustling city and to work. He knew that he had to wait for the press to arrive before him, so he could be the center of attention when he arrived. Although he liked this part of premiers least, he had to live with it, and Urahara Kisuke taught him well to play the part.

Everything was rehearsed, everything was done automatically. But there was something about today's premier that made Ichigo tingle in anticipation. Like a child committing his first act of mischief, like a young man sneaking out in the middle of the night. Ichigo's normally upturned lips lifted slightly at the corners as he stepped on the dewy grass of the Kurosaki private estate. He made it a habit since he was young to walk along the beautiful gardens before going into the spotlight of any major project he was making. It gave his mind a sense of clarity, a sense of path, a sense of peace... he remembered the moments where his mother would walk with him and smell the roses, where she would tell her stories about acting, about her work.

Ichigo closed his eyes. This was the place where he can let loose. He tried envisioning the angelic face of his mother so that he can finally pinpoint where the sense of euphoria was coming from. But it was not the face of Kurosaki Masaki that floated into his mind's eyes. It was Inoue Orihime.

He chuckled briefly, the sound drowned by the loud chirping of early birds frolicking on the branches of the trees. Somehow, he found it hard to imagine the new Orihime. He could instantly picture her disheveled countenance – the lopsided spectacles, the unruly hair, the oversized clothing that look painful to the eyes. He gave his line of thought a few more seconds before that sore-looking image morphed into something so surprising that it could only rival the caterpillar undergoing metamorphosis.

Somehow the events of that day had imprinted itself on his mind. The way Orihime had changed her look was breathtaking. She did not look like an ordinary or even a cutesy Japanese woman. She was beautiful, and that was Ichigo saying it. He had been around extremely stunning women. But there was something pure and unusual about her appearance. There was nothing artificial. He did not know if her innocent character played a big part on how she generally looked but it did have its impact. Ichigo found himself trusting her more and more even though he did not want to. But he did not have to remind himself why there were at this position in the first place. He had offered his help to train her into becoming a great actress, and she was there to act as his girlfriend.

The ringing of his mobile phone awakened him from his trance and made him realize that he had been walking along the gardens for more than an hour and a half. It was time to go.

* * *

Abarai Renji laughed slyly as Rukia told him the whole thing that happened to their dear friend, Ichigo. He had been to Osaka for three days and had no idea of what was going on. When Rukia, filled with excited smiles and scheming giggles, told him that Ichigo _hired _someone to pose as his girlfriend, Renji visibly reddened. After taking the color scheme of his hair, his face showed the first signs of mirth that exploded into boisterous and loud laughter.

"Remind me to tease Ichigo some time today," Renji barked in between gulps of air. "The poor ass needed to _pay _someone to be his girl! What a shame!"

Rukia nudged Renji hard on the ribs. "Don't. He'll be pissed if you distract him today. You know he doesn't like to be bothered during his work time."

"I know but this is just so hard to resist!" Renji exclaimed, still attempting to lodge his fist in his mouth to avoid laughing harder as his petite girlfriend shot him a scathing look.

"But if you meet Orihime, you'll stop laughing like an idiot and would start to gloat," Rukia said seriously, her eyes twinkling with something that Renji only knew as traces of a plan brewing to form.

"Why?"

"Well, it seems Ichigo got more than he bargained for," she continued, the Kuchiki arrogance showing itself in her tone.

Renji was perplexed. "So you think Ichigo really likes her?"

"_Not yet,_" Rukia said with emphasis.

Renji groaned. "Rukia, stop playing matchmaker. You've been matching Ichigo up with every single girl you find! You know it won't work and Ichigo is just too gay to - "

"SHUSH!" Rukia interrupted, forcefully pushing her index finger on Renji's chattering lips. "There's something about Inoue Orihime..."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you've said that about those other girls."

"No Renji, I'm serious."

At this Renji stopped. Rukia had that fire in her eyes. Something that always arrested him. They glowed behind those deep purple orbs. It was like she was foreseeing something. Kuchiki Rukia had always been a perceptive person, but when it comes to matters of the heart, she was a bit blind. It had taken them almost their whole lives for her to see that Renji had strong feelings for her. But Renji knew that when Rukia saw something, she was sure about it. And it was almost always right.

"Are you seeing some far off ethereal chemistry between the two?" Renji said mockingly, his tattooed eyebrows rising. "Because by what you said this Orihime seemed like a plain jane to me."

"Oh you'll be so sorry you said that Renji," Rukia mused, chuckling darkly. "That girl is a butterfly. Even Ichigo's mouth dropped when he saw her. And believe me, that's the first time I saw his guard down because of a woman."

"D-do you mean...?" Renji said with a stutter, his eyes like saucers, "That our Kurosaki Ichigo finally acknowledged a member of the female species?"

Rukia nodded with a smirk. "So that's why I agreed instantly to be in on the plan. Because I have other plans."

At this Renji's smile fell. "You know Rukia, you should just let them be. Yes, we'll play the part of being Inoue-san's close friends. We'll protect their secret. Their charade. But personal and _real _matters should be well left alone. You know that."

Rukia grinned slightly. Abarai Renji, though he was the same as any other dope of the male species, knew what to say at the right time. Sometimes, she wondered where this knowledgeable quotes came from within that big bulk of music and raw chauvinism. She said nothing as she kissed Renji full on the lips and started making out for thirty minutes, before rushing off to the premier.

* * *

"KISUKE!" Matsumoto Rangiku barked, causing the man in question to flinch as he was about to enter a pristine white limousine to pick up his talent.

Pasting his trademark grin and lowering his hat to hide his eyes within their shadows, he cheerfully said, "Yes, Matsumoto-san?"

Rangiku simply swatted his hat off his head and looked at him with a stern expression that made him squirm. "I'm coming with you."

The seriousness of her tone made Kisuke worried. Matsumoto Rangiku went all the way down from her office floor to the bustling streets near the TLE channel just to see him. That alone told him that she was serious about dealing with him. He noticed that people from all around where staring at him and her. Everyone knew who they were. There were some civilians taking out their phones to capture the stunning beauty that was Matsumoto Rangiku, but the former supermodel took no notice of them. Her sky blue eyes were glaring down at him, like an executioner ready to lop off a criminal's head.

"He he," Kisuke laughed nervously. "Come now Matsumoto-san, I already explained to you what has happened and will be happening!"

"Get in the car."

The frozen statement had Kisuke nodding like a chastised little boy. He followed Rangiku's designer-wrapped form into the more private confines of the limo.

As the car sped off, so did Matsumoto Rangiku's infamous mouth.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, DRAGGING MY DARLING NIECE INTO THIS? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT HER PARENTS HAVE ENTRUSTED ME WITH? I PROMISED TO PROTECT HER, TO TREAT HER AS MY OWN! AND THAT DAMN KUROSAKI JUST WENT AHEAD AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER! I'LL BE DAMNED URAHARA KISUKE, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY ORIHIME, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU AND THAT KUROSAKI WILL HAVE YOU HEADS IN YOUR ASSES BEFORE YOU SAY SORRY!"

Kisuke was waving his hands helplessly in front of his face to console the fiery woman, who could have scorched the earth with her gaze, but she was not a force to be stopped so easily.

"Her parents wanted her safe from this life! I always knew that Hime was a girl with big dreams and that she could achieve whatever she wanted and I had no intention of quelling those dreams, but having someone as spoiled as Kurosaki Ichigo take advantage of that and use her! That boy just annoys me! No sense of respect at all! Yes, he has a big amount of talent, I'll give it to him, but I seriously doubt he'll be so big-headed if he weren't Isshin-sama's son! Using my Orihime! Making her innocent self as his girlfriend! If Orihime hadn't agreed so soon and without my knowledge, I would have castrated that boy! I can only imagine those perverted hands sneaking up under my beloved niece's skirt and - !"

Rangiku could not continue. As soon as she realized where the track of her mind and mouth was heading to, she let out a strangled sound that was a cross between a cry and a sob, bringing her hands to physically cover the mental image forming in her eyes.

The outburst left Urahara Kisuke shaken. The manager always kept his composure at check. He was one of the coolest people, if not the coolest, you could ever meet. But Rangiku just managed to rattle him. The rumors were true. Once this woman started, there could be no way to stop her. And it seemed that dear Inoue-san inherited this person's wild imagination. Kisuke could never imagine Ichigo's hands going up someone else's skirt. The boy may be a snob, but he had high sense of morals and respect when it comes to the members of the opposite sex.

"What?" Rangiku asked, her left eyebrow raised. "And just so you know, just because I gave you hell doesn't mean I wouldn't give the same, if not worse, treatment to your talent. He's the one who started this. I swear, when I see him - "

"Please don't do any harm to his face," Kisuke half-pleaded, dusting imaginary dirt off his fallen hat.

"And why not? He deserves more then harm to his face for what he did to my niece!"

"Matsumoto-san," Kisuke said with a sigh, "I already explained to you over the phone, this agreement was mutual. Inoue-san is mature enough to handle - "

Rangiku let out a loud snort. "Believe me, I know my niece more than you do. She is indeed emotionally mature. But as for other things, I do not think she is capable enough. I trust her, yes, but she still needs guidance. Something I'm not sure a hormonally-charged young man like Kurosaki could do."

Kisuke sighed again at the misconception of his talent's character. "Matsumoto-san, I assure you, Kurosaki-san is _far _from hormonally-charged."

"So you expect me to believe the reports that he is _celibate?" _she snorted again. "I do not think so. I see the way his composure crumbles every time I walk past him. And I tried lifting my skirt once at a private function where he was also present. And believe me, he was far from the stoic prince everyone makes him out to be."

Kisuke mentally face-palmed. He _knew _it. Ichigo wasn't telling him something about that gala that Renji's parents hosted when they came back from after a successful world tour. He only mumbled angrily that Rangiku got drunk and started talking to him and doing insane things.

"The boy tried to cover his eyes with his hands," Rangiku said half-triumphantly and half-disgustedly. "As if I did not notice the gap he was trying to make. I may look drunk to the eyes of many but I handle my alcohol well."

_I'm sure you do, _Kisuke said amusedly.

"Well, any man would react that way to your stunning appearance, Matsumoto-san," Kisuke said in his usual nonchalant manner, his eyes darting from Rangiku's face then to the scene outside the window of the limo. He missed Rangiku's blushing face by a second as he ranted on about Ichigo. "And believe me, I know my talent as much as you know your niece. Ichigo would not take advantage of anyone, especially a woman as fine as Inoue-san. The two have formed a sort of professional friendship and seemed ready to take on any challenge that might cross them. Ichigo knows how to separate business from pleasure and I know for a fact that Ichigo's pleasures stem from his business successes. And he is very keen on molding Inoue-san into a great actress, which I am very sure she is. And I would very much like to be her manager, if she allows it."

Rangiku visibly seemed to deflate at Kisuke's words as she listened.

"And you will be involved in the whole process, so I'm sure that Inoue-san won't be left unguarded. You can even station your own personal assistant for her, if you think this is necessary. The families of the Golden Trio have already agreed to this, but of course they do not know that Ichigo and Inoue-san's relationship is a mere show. You alone, out of all the guardians, know of this. And I trust that you have already handled this secret professionally," he continued, studying the play of expressions on her face.

_This man knows his stuff, _Rangiku said, a sense of calm sweeping over her. But she could not shake the constant feeling of worry she had especially towards Orihime. She knew the ups and downs with being under the limelight and she knew that being hidden and protected would be best for Orihime. She also knew that the press would be digging up skeletons best left six feet under. They would hound her niece about her tragic past.

"I know your worries about Inoue-san's past," Kisuke said, as if reading her mind. "And that is why I am here for her. And that is why you are also there. If they are kept intrigued by her current relationship with Ichigo, they would ask no further. And I have my ways to keep things quiet."

The last statement sent chills down Rangiku's spine. Everyone knew that Urahara Kisuke, though she just shouted at him for a long time, had ways that many consider as mystical. The glint in his eyes showed a man with unsurpassed intellect. He handles the best, and Rangiku would have to trust his instincts and his praise for his own talent.

She finally nodded in agreement as they reached the Kurosaki estate. She crossed her legs and perched her left hand on her right arm, her finely-manicured nails tracing invisible lines on her smooth cheek.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo could still feel the reverberation of Matsumoto Rangiku's shouts, the searing feeling of her glares and the deep chill of her warnings when he stepped out of the limosine. He gave a small smile as the cameras flashed here and there, his eyes trained on the red strip of the carpet leading towards the conference area of the Kiyosaki hotel. He often wondered if the red carpet was made to guide celebrities when they are blinded by the lights that surround them. He walked purposefully, groaning slightly as he realized that Matsumoto Rangiku did not bother to be brought backstage by the car. She was walking alongside him in no time, her strides graceful and her smile playful. She kept her composure as the press shouted here and there questions about why she was there.

After a few excruciating moments, they finally reached the area where _Hour of the Death God _was to unveil its cast. Only the cast and crew were present, and of course, the VIPs of TLE Channel, which included, unfortunately for Ichigo, his rambunctious father.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Isshin exclaimed, calling for Ichigo to come over and join him at the middle of the room as the older man conversed with a group of people Ichigo knew since he was little.

The Abarai family and the Kuchiki family were not just Ichigo's family friends, but they were also investors and stockholders of the TLE Channel, which explains their presence at every major opening or event of the company. Kuchiki Byakuya addressed Ichigo with a nod, which could be noted as the best sign of respect this prominent man could give to anyone, except his sister, in whom he was surprisingly gentle with. The cold and haughty aura he exuded was something that no longer fazed his constant companions. Isshin even gave Byakuya a loud smack on the back, earning shocked and frightened glances from onlookers who were, as always, stunned to be in the midst of very famous and good-looking people.

Abarai Yuuki, a tall woman with flaming red hair that reached to her hips, hugged Ichigo fondly, commenting about his unruly hair and wondering why young men did not groom themselves properly. This elicited a warm smile from him. Yuuki was Masaki's best friend, and she had always acted motherly towards Ichigo, always reminding him to have a pleasant disposition and to treat everyone with respect. She was also a world-class violinist and a prima ballerina. Ichigo often wondered how someone as classy and graceful as Yuuki-san gave birth to _something _as rowdy and unconventional as Renji.

Abarai Genji shook Ichigo's hand, congratulating him not on getting the role of Hanazawa Ryuuki, but for keeping their son in check while they were gone for three months. Ichigo laughed, saying that Renji was more behaved than usual and that Rukia was doing a much better job. This earned him a cold look from the ever-silent Byakuya, who seemed to be in slight disapproval of her sister being in a relationship with Renji. _Heck, this man would be opposed to ANY man that tries to even touch a strand of Rukia's hair, _Ichigo mentally grunted. Genji noticed Byakuya's stare, but ignored him, which was one of the many things that impressed Ichigo. Genji was cool and unusual in more ways than one. No, not the loud type of strange that leaned dangerously to annoying like Kurosaki Isshin, but moreof a quiet type of oddity. Maybe this came from the fact that he was a celebrated composer, conductor, and musician. This type of genius could be excused from doing odd things.

"Where is Renji?" Ichigo asked Genji, who had taken a bar of chocolate from his pocket and was nibbling at it as if it was just as common as breathing.

"Put that away Genji," Yuuki scolded. "I swear, you don't listen to the doctor when he told you to watch your sugar intake! You can have dark chocolate, but not these really sweet ones!"

Genji rolled his eyes and tossed the bar to the bin on the far side of the room. It went in perfectly, earning admiring glances from onlookers and a groan of exasperation from his wife.

"He'll be here soon with Rukia-chan," Yuuki answered for Genji. "He picked her up a two hours ago and they should have been here by now. Maybe they did something unspeakably evil while they were alone."

The last part was said so softly so that Byakuya would not go into a furious fit and luckily, the man did not hear Yuuki, as he was busy making a phone call to someone from the Kuchiki manor.

"So, Ichigo," Isshin interrupted, slapping Ichigo's back so hard that it threatened to break, "Where's my daughter-in-law?"

Ichigo sputtered for a few moments before giving his father a death glare. "Who the hell told you that she's your daughter-in-law?"

"Now, now, Ichigo. Watch your language," Yuuki said in warning, but was said so halfheartedly. She knew that Isshin always deserved any sign of disrespect that was coming to him.

"Excuse your father's rude assumptions Ichigo," Yuuki added, but her eyes glinted in amusement. "But you must tell us how this relationship of yours came to be! You must know that we won't be contented by Kisuke's shallow explanation and his sudden request that we must pretend that this girl is part of our circle. Well, not that I have a problem with letting anyone in, especially if it's someone that evidently snagged our Ichigo's heart – "

"Shush, Yuuki," Genji interjected, making Ichigo eternally grateful to him for stopping whatever it was Yuuki was saying. "Let Ichigo tell us when he's ready. I know you'll take good care of Ms. Inoue Orihime as one of our own."

"Please do," Matsumoto Rangiku spoke up. Ichigo momentarily forgot that the woman was with him. Kisuke had to take care of some things and left them to go backstage. The young man wondered what took Rangiku so long before finally joining in on the conversation.

"Rangiku!" Yuuki said in elation. It seemed to Ichigo that the two women knew each other from back then, since they started chattering nonstop before he cleared his throat to put Rangiku back to why she originally joined the group.

"Rangiku, how very nice to see you again," Genji said pleasantly, shaking Rangiku's hand.

"So I take it that you have already met?" Isshin asked jovially.

"Yes," Yuuki answered. "You see, Rangiku has been a closet friend of mine. Literally my closet friend! She has been choosing the best sort of clothing for me on a favor for years! This woman's taste is _impeccable._"

"And we've also been acquainted during her fashion shows in which we fortunately attend overseas," Genji added.

"Oh, good to know that. Because Inoue Orihime is Matsumoto Rangiku's niece," Isshin explained, earning a gasp from both Yuuki and Genji.

"Wow! So this girl is a beauty, I conclude!" Genji stated, nodding his head in approval.

"Really, Genji, you must meet her yourself!" Rangiku said proudly. "But I must say that my darling Orihime is even prettier than me!"

"Really?" Yuuki said, grinning from ear to ear. "Where is she Ichigo? Why are you hiding her from us?"

Ichigo groaned inwardly. All this excitement was getting his mind muddled. "She is cast as Hanazawa Setsuna, so you'll be meeting her today," he answered in a controlled tone, bracing himself for the reactions of the small cluster of people that held him imprisoned.

"What? Hanazawa Setsuna? Isn't that your character's sister?"

"I thought she was going to play Aihara Mizuki? Isn't that the love interest?"

"Well, I personally think that she did an impeccable job in choosing the role," Ichigo said. "Setsuna has more character development than Mizuki."

This earned him surprised stares from his elders.

Yuuki giggled, "Our Ichigo is in looooove!"

Rangiku managed to muffle her grunt as she observed Ichigo's face going pink as he turned away and walked towards the backstage set to get prepared and also to meet Orihime_._

When he entered the busy room, he was immediately ushered towards his personal dressing room, the make-up artist raving in Japanese and French as to why Ichigo was late and that he was compelled to rush through the whole thing. After a few minutes, he managed to wrangle himself out of the man's constrictive hands and spotted Rukia's head not far away, laughing slightly at something the redheaded man beside her said. When he finally came near enough for the two to spot him, he was frozen in his tracks when the two of them started laughing their heads off, not caring who it was who was scandalized by their behavior.

Ichigo grumbled as he barreled the two out of earshot. He whispered fiercely, "What part of being discreet don't you two understand?"

"I'm sorry mate," Renji said, still laughing. "I promised Rukia I won't tease you, but seriously, hiring someone to be your girlfriend? Are you that gay?"

Ichigo punched Renji on the arm, effectively silencing the other man.

"Shut up," Ichigo said fiercely. "You know I'm not like _you _Renji, who hooks up with just about anyone."

"You shut up Ichigo or I'll shut it for you," Rukia said, quick to aid her boyfriend.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave up on the two, "So have you seen Inoue?"

"Better start calling her Orihime, Ichi-kun," Renji said teasingly. "You will blow your cover before you even start calling her your girlfriend in front of everyone."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, love expert," Ichigo scathingly said. "Now, have you seen her?"

"Are we playing hide-and-seek, Kurosaki-sama?" a sweet voice said from behind them.

The three of them jumped in surprise. When they were over their fits of shock, Rukia let out an appreciative giggle, Renji wolf-whistled and Ichigo stared, dumbfounded.

Again, Orihime managed to shock them, especially Ichigo. She was even more beautiful today. The cocktail dress that wrapped her wonderful figure accented her curves well and complimented her beautiful skin tone. The make-up she wore was light, and there was something about the shell pink lip gloss on her lips that suddenly made Ichigo hungry. And he couldn't figure out if it was hunger for food, or for those delectable-looking lips. Her hair cascaded gracefully around her face. Everything was perfect.

"I now see what you mean Rukia," Renji said, finally breaking Ichigo from his thoughts. Rukia nodded in an 'I-told-you-so' manner that made Ichigo raise his eyebrows at her.

"Oh don't play dumb, Kurosaki," Renji added, moving forward and extending a hand towards Orihime. "An honor to finally meet the lady bold enough to play with our Ichigo."

Orihime smiled. This was Abarai Renji, a bright star of the music industry and Kuchiki Rukia's boyfriend. She could not fathom how much more of this star-studded place she could handle. And she knew this was barely the beginning of the introductions. Urahara-san informed her that she would be meeting the Golden Trio's families today after the press conference. And she was thrilled and nervous about it.

"A pleasure to meet you," she shyly said, shaking Renji's hand.

"A pure soul!" Renji said dramatically. "However did you find such a treasure?"

Ichigo glared at Renji and suddenly took Orihime's arm, leaving the giggling couple behind the curtains of their former hiding place.

"Don't mind those two," Ichigo said.

"I didn't mind. I found Abarai-san's company amusing," Orihime said. "And it's such an honor to meet him!"

"Yes but remember, you have to act as though your accustomed to this sort of company. No star-struck actions, okay?"

Orihime nodded, blushing profusely at her shameful reaction.

"No need to worry," Ichigo found himself saying. "This will be over with in no time. And I'll be here for you. We're in this together."

At this, Orihime became more relaxed. There was something about Ichigo's words that assured her that he would keep his word. There was something that stopped her worries. And his strong hand that reassuringly held her arm also made her more comfortable. Although there were some people from the backstage crew that were staring at them, Orihime paid no attention. This was part of the act after all. And even though they hadn't announced what their relationship was at the moment, they already have to start playing like lovers.

"And just so you know," Ichigo suddenly added, "your aunt is here."

Orihime gasped. _Aunt Rangiku? Oh no! She must be mad! She'll scold me! I knew that talk she had with me wasn't the end of it. It was far too tolerant of her. What should I do? I already told her everything. I..._

"Don't worry," Ichigo said again. "She's here to support you. She's with our families right now. They're good people. They won't expose that you aren't really a part of our circle. Though they don't know that we're just faking it. So you still have to play a convincing girlfriend."

"Okay, Kurosak-sama," she said.

Ichigo shot her a condescending look. "Stop calling me that. It's Ichigo to you. I'll even call you Orihime. That baboon was right. We should stop with the formalities."

"B-baboon?" Orihime suddenly said, her eyes watering with mirth. She suddenly laughed uncontrollably, her mind drawing a mental image of Abarai Renji as a baboon. It seemed to suit him, but she would rather not tell him straight about it.

"Hey," Ichigo said, trying to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. He wasn't aware that he could ever say anything funny but it seemed that his snide remark about Renji made this young woman perk up. And he was somewhat happy that he made her laugh. This had him grinning like a boy.

"Oh my god, look at him!" Rukia said, pointing at Ichigo from where she and Renji stood, silently observing the exchange.

"He's smiling like an idiot!" Renji added, unaware that he was the main reason behind the good mood of the two orange-heads before them.

"I told you," Rukia chanted.

"Yep, but well this is too early to make any assumptions. But she seems okay," Renji said.

"Sure, smartypants," Rukia teased, walking over to the two. "See you after the press conference!"

"Yeah," Renji called back. "I'll be waiting with the parents!"

* * *

The cast and main crew were called, and finally, _Hour of the Death God _was officially introduced to the public.

The master of ceremonies for this event was Ise Nanao, the executive producer of the show. She started to introduce the power players behind the series that would make the fans tuning in to the TLE Channel for their nightly dose of prime time action.

"First off, we have the very talented director of the series, Ulquiorra Schiffer," Nanao said, her sentence ending with appreciative applause from the audience and feverish flashes of cameras.

Ulquiorra Schiffer walked to the stage first, taking the spot at the very middle. He was dressed in a semi-formal attire, his face set, ready to take the questions of the media who were clearly ravenous for more information on the series. He only nodded in acknowledgment of the introduction, as he was not a man of many facial expressions.

The other producers and the writers were introduced next, each bowing and smiling enthusiastically at their recognition.

"And now, we have the much-awaited cast of _Hour of the Death God," _Nanao said, adjusting her spectacles. "But of course, we will not start with the main cast to spice things up!"

The crowd could only groan and grind their teeth in anticipation.

"As you all know the supporting cast and other recurring roles would be introduced later on in the series, so we will not include them yet in the introductions," she added.

"Yamakura Asahina, the beloved human girl who acted as Hanazawa Setsuna's younger sister in the Living World, to be played by Kusajishi Yachiru!"

A little girl around the age of seven, came out from behind the curtains and waved enthusiastically at the audience. Her little steps had a skip to them as she walked forward. Yachiru was a well-known celebrity prankster, one who delighted in making a mess out of her co-workers. This made casting directors fearful of letting her join in on their projects, but she was, nevertheless, an astounding talent. Memorizing tons of script in a matter of days was a rare feat that could be accomplished by any child her age. And thus, she had become a renowned child star.

"Yamakura Kusagi, the one who acted as Setsuna's human father in the Living World, to be played by Ukitake Jyuushirou!"

Ukitake Jyuushirou, actor for 20 years and noted for his several award-winning accomplishments, walked towards the stage in a calm and cheery manner. Upon reaching the spot beside Yachiru, he playfully ruffled her hair, causing the pink-haired little girl to attempt to bite his hand off her head. This caused several panicked gasps, but was turned into a sigh of relief and claps of amazement when out of nowhere, his other hand produced a lollipop from underneath his suit and swiftly crammed it into Yachiru's biting mouth. All of this done with a serene smile on his face.

"Namikawa Yukiko, the strict general of Soul Society who ordered Setsuna's banishment and acts as Hanazawa Ryuuki's direct superior, to be played by Shaorin 'Soi' Fong!"

Again, there were many sounds of admiration from the audience. Soi Fong was a wondrous actress who was well-known for her portrayals of strong feminine roles. She also had an excellent work ethic and had been managing her own set of talents for the past two years. She smiled slightly as she walked purposefully in a simple black dress, standing beside Ukitake.

"Hayashi Michiko, the seer and priestess who foretold everything that will happen to Hanazawa Ryuuki. The person who will guide the adventures of Ryuuki and Setsuna, to be played by Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia proudly walked to the stage, beaming at the crowd. The audience knew that Michiko's character was a far cry from the usual villainous schoolgirl roles the Kuchiki was used to playing, but they knew that given Rukia's caliber of acting, she could definitely pull this one off. But they were still excited, and there was much applause from the critics for this unusual but powerhouse choice of actors and actresses. The petite young woman specifically directed her smile to the people seated at the front row of the crowd. Renji blew her a kiss while her elder brother gave her a small smile and an approving nod.

"Zetsubo Hayate, the ex-general of Soul Society who became the leader of the Hollows. Ryuuki's nemesis and Aihara Mizuki's captor, to be played by Aizen Sousuke!"

The crowd visibly trembled in joy. Aizen Sousuke, actor-progidy. One of the pioneer Japanese stars to break into the Hollywood scene. After ten years of making Japan proud, Sousuke came back and has been on a well-deserved and enjoyed secluded retirement in his own private island in Kyushu. No one has ever got wind of any buzz that he would be going back to the screens and let alone be in a television drama. Everyone held their breaths as Sousuke stepped into the glare of the spotlight, looking as perfect as ever, his eyes bearing the trademark look that melted his on screen enemies. His smile was gentle, however, as he regarded the cameras with reunited fascination.

"And now, we have the main cast of _Hour of the Death God,_" Nanao said, her grin growing broader. "And now the woman who will play the part of Hanazawa Ryuuki's immortal love. The goddess who controlled Time and who was abducted for her abilities, to be played by Neliel tu Oderschvank!"

Everyone knew who Neliel tu Oderschvank was. Socialite and young actress, best known for her portrayals of childish and unusual characters. She would never be seen acting out a plain role. Writers who sought after her would sometimes twist the original characters just to suit her taste. But because of her unconventional style and the way she puts her own personality into every role she portrays, she was considered a genius by many. Her kindness overflowed through the various orphanages she had established, being an orphan herself. She moved with great poise as she gave off a megawatt smile that melted the crowd.

"Next we have the young woman who was the subject of shame and disgust by Soul Society, banished for her uncontrollable powers that left her with an unstable state of mind. She was sent to the Living World with her powers sealed, living the life as an ordinary human and forgetting the brother she had left behind, playing Hanazawa Setsuna, Ryuuki's younger sister, is Inoue Orihime!"

There was no applause from the majority of the crowd at first, but when Kurosaki Isshin and the rest of the powerful people with him clapped their hands energetically and proudly, the rest of the room followed suit. In the midst of confusion as to who the girl was, they could only stare at the beauty who emerged from the backstage and unto the limelight, her smile modest and a bit nervous, but heartwarming.

Orihime could feel her soul leaving her body when Neliel tu Oderschvank went on the stage. She knew she was next, and every cell of her being was aware of that. She was visibly trembling from her hair-polished head to her expensively stiletto-ed feet. The only thing that kept her from falling was a steady and warm hand holding her right arm, his composure calm and reassuring. When her name was called and no applause came from it, Orihime wanted to slink back to her apartment, thinking rapidly of ways to get back into Thunderwitch-sama's favor to get her old job back.

"Go," Ichigo said firmly in her ear. "They'll be rooting for you. Most importantly, _I'll _be rooting for you."

This gave her the push.

She pushed her numb legs forward, walking steadily on stage, looking for any familiar face that could give her comfort amidst the silence. Her eyes widened in surprise when Kurosaki Isshin, CEO of TLE Channel and one of the richest men of the country stood up and applauded her. The rest of the people with him followed. A gorgeous woman beside him that she only knew to be her very own aunt, Matsumoto Rangiku, clapping hard and blowing her a loving kiss, her eyes shining with pride. This made her smile more genuinely, finally giving off a smile that surprised the viewers. She also spotted a smiling Abarai Renji, who gave her a thumbs-up and a wink. The man and woman beside Renji, who could only be the world-famous musicians, Abarai Yuuki and Genji smiled warmly at her, applauding with the rest. Even Kuchiki Byakuya, who seemed to be coerced into doing this was clapping cordially.

This seemed to have somehow earned her instant authority. Being cheered on by the group of the most elite might mean something, so the others clapped with the VIPs. They would have their time to ask later as to who this mysterious newcomer was.

Orihime took her place beside Neliel, who gave her an encouraging smile. The auburn-haired woman was relieved that the person who grabbed the role of Mizuki was someone Ulquiorra personally selected. It seemed that Neliel was a woman who does not do auditions. Her offers were handpicked, and she reads the script carefully and adds her own revisions to the character before she agrees to any role. And having someone who does not have a rabid addiction or even the slightest attraction to Ichigo for a co-star greatly decreased their worries. Neliel seemed to be a woman in her own world, friendly but a bit distant. The smile Orihime received from her was one of the first signs that Orihime took that they would get along well. If weirdness would be the basis...

"And now we have the main role, the brave young man who will play as one of the strongest Shinigami in the history of Soul Society. The man who followed his heart and did his duties exceedingly well but was forced to choose between duty and his emotions when his love was abducted. The man who would look for his banished sister and start an adventure like no other, the lead character, Hanazawa Ryuuki, to be played by Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The crowd, even the rest of the cast, applauded. Ichigo emerged from the backstage, looking perfect and powerful. In a few long strides, he had reached the position beside Orihime, who had taken it to herself to clap happily. He smiled into the cameras and waved, finally setting her gaze on the young woman beside him, his eyes lingering longer than necessary. This action was not missed by the crowd, especially the cameras, who suddenly zoomed in at the two. More thoughts seemed to electrify the air with tension and anticipation as the long-awaited questioning portion came.

The cast and the director settled themselves on the long table. Then hands seem to fly from every corner of the room as Nanao took it upon herself to call on the lucky person who gets to ask someone from the cast.

"My question is for Kurosaki-sama and Oderschvank-sama," a man with a goatee asked. "Did you get your roles by audition or by invitation."

"By invitation," Neliel responded almost immediately, then proceeded on playing with the pen that she must have carried with her, doodling strange creature that she seemed to have marked with the name Bawabawa.

"Same here," Ichigo answered, smiling slightly.

Another.

"My question is for Director Schiffer," a young woman who seemed to be a new journalist said, her voice quivering a bit. "What is the basis for your choice for the main characters? That is, since Kurosaki-sama and Oderschvank-sama were chosen by invitation."

"Only Ichigo-san, Nel-san, and Sousuke-san were the ones chosen by invitation. The rest had to undergo auditions," Ulquiorra explained. "But everyone is highly-talented. I would never choose inferior talents."

This frank remark gained appreciative murmurs from the audience.

Orihime fiddled her hands under the table, twisting a white handkerchief that had been wrinkled so badly because she had been channeling her anxiety towards it for the better half of the hour.

She was stopped from her actions when a large, warm hand darted out from beside her and clasped both of her shaking hands into his. Orihime looked up and turned pink at what Ichigo did, smiling gently at him. He returned the smile, and it seemed more cameras had their focus on the two of them.

"My question is for Inoue Orihime-san," a young man with bleached hair and spectacles said. "How did you land the role of Hanazawa Setsuna?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the stupid question, but his worried eyes fell on Orihime, who seemed to be surprised. He couldn't fathom if she was nervous or not, but when she answered, with a grace and amusement that did not seem to be the Orihime he had seen hours ago, "By auditions, of course."

The VIPs laughed at this quick-witted response, along with some of the crowd.

"You seem to have misunderstood the question, Inoue-san," the nasty young man said, his smirk turning a bit evil. He wasn't going to give it up. "Because it seems as though you have very notable acquaintances in this industry. Can you elaborate that?"

"Oh," Orihime said, gracing the audience with a shy blush. "Pardon me, then. Well, I auditioned, just like the rest and I'm not sure what my acquaintances have to do with it but since you asked, I'll answer."

The energetic response from Orihime had Ichigo smiling. It seemed that Orihime had reoriented herself again. Her attitude could change on how the situation demands it, but she could still retain her genuine self.

"I can introduce you to them one by one!" Orihime added a bit childishly, her smile growing brighter. "Matsumoto Rangiku is my aunt and the rest of the people you were referring to are very close friends of my family."

This earned a louder buzz of curiosity from the audience. To be in the company of these powerful men and women Inoue Orihime was talking about meant that she was part of the Golden Trio, which meant that the trio wasn't quite a threesome...

"Another question for Inoue-san," a petite woman piped up. "Then does that mean that you're friends with Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san, and Kurosaki-san?"

"Yes," Orihime answered. This was supported by the fond grin Rukia gave her from across the table and the gentle smile Ichigo directed towards her.

"The next question is for Kuchiki-sama," a man with unruly curly hair said. "What made you choose this unusual role? And what relations do you have exactly with Inoue-san?"

_Why are they asking an awful lot about me? _Orihime asked herself worriedly. She listened to Rukia's confident response about how she wanted to try out new horizons and about her being a close childhood friend who had studied abroad for some time and had only recently came back.

Rangiku grinned at this. She was glad that only a few people form her department knew shy Orihime. And she had to effectively silence them about saying anything that can blow her charade.

Rukia's story further strengthened Orihime's claim and the press' suspicion that she was indeed part of the Golden Team. (Trio had to be inappropriate now that Orihime was in the picture.)

"The next question is for Kurosaki-sama," a blonde female said, her grin towards Ichigo more than what was professionally needed. "We all know how you got this role but since everyone is asking about our lovely Inoue-san, what is your relationship with her?"

_This is it, _Orihime said, literally holding her breath. She looked at Ichigo, trying to gauge some sort of negative reaction from him. But there wasn't.

He looked at her in a very warm way that seemed loving. This magnetized Orihime's eyes towards his as she returned such a gaze with a blush on her cheeks. He then spoke to the microphone, his voice calm.

"Orihime is my long-time girlfriend."

* * *

**Done. =) Because I have let you wait for so long, I reward your patience with a 13-page chapter. I think that's long enough. Thank you so much for waiting for this chappie. Hope it's worth the wait.**

**Please leave a review! It'll make me very happy! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waaaah. Weeeeh! Don't mind me, I'm just happy!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Awesome, awesome people you are! May God bless you all. (And me with ideas.) **

**Now I reward you… with another pretty long chapter! And a faster update than anticipated.**

**NO BETAS THIS TIME. AND I CHANGED MY MIND. I'll keep it rated M. ;) Coz I thought up of a really funny scene. And many unexpected LEMONS from unexpected people! =)) And I guess M would be the safest rating for my highly unpredictable, lemon-infested neurons.**

**Notes on Neliel: She will be the one I will be most fascinated with in writing. Why? Because I based her acting style and skills from Johnny Depp! If you noticed. :D**

Chapter 5

Sudden Nuances

"Orihime is my long-time girlfriend."

Orihime couldn't follow the seconds of silence that ticked by after that statement, before a sudden outburst of lights and sounds assaulted her senses. All she could clearly comprehend was Ichigo's hand on hers and Ise Nanao suppressing the loud cries of reporters who rabidly wanted to be the ones to be given an opportunity to question the couple. The producer had to sternly remind them that this was the press conference of _Hour of the Death God _and not a talk show.

After the crowd quieted down, they proceeded to ask professional questions until the hour was finally over. But it seemed to Orihime that even with the queries directed at the other cast members, all eyes were still on her.

As she went down the stage with Ichigo's arm around her waist, she could feel the remnants of euphoria draining and she felt weak from the whole encounter. However she still couldn't rest. She still had to study the soft-bound script that was sent to her last night. The shooting for the first episode for _Hour of the Death God _would start tomorrow and she needed to memorize and practice.

"Orihime!" a voice called out from behind her as she entered the backstage with Ichigo.

Before Orihime could fully face her caller, she almost suffocated in a hug that squeezed her soul out of her body. The sweet scent and the endearing, though a bit painful, gesture could only be from her aunt Rangiku.

"You handled the press so well!" Rangiku commended Orihime, her light blue eyes twinkling. "Though I don't think you'll have a break from them after this. You'll be hounded by them! So I suggest you live with me. The security at my villa is tight and you're used to – "

"MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" another voice burst from behind Rangiku, promptly dislodging the strawberry blonde female from her niece.

Ichigo groaned at the sight of his father, tears streaming down his face and running towards Orihime, his arms wide open. Before he could wrap Orihime in a tight embrace, Ichigo firmly planted his suede-wrapped foot on his old man's face, shocking some of the people who were new to this scene. Genji caught Isshin just in time, preventing the man from completely toppling over. Yuuki covered her laughing face with an expensive fan while Byakuya ignored them and conversed with his younger sister. Renji merely guffawed at the sidelines, eyeing Ichigo mischievously.

"Isshin-sama!" Rangiku half-screamed. "Don't you dare assault my niece like that!"

Isshin straightened himself and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "B-but, Ran-chan!" Rangiku rolled his eyes at this moniker, "I'm just excited to find out that my boy is not a homo – "

Before Isshin could finish his statement, Ichigo aimed another punch at his face, only to be stopped by Orihime holding his arm. This surprised the young man and he briefly wondered where Orihime's quick reflexes came from.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Isshin-sama," Orihime said, bowing deeply.

"Please child," Isshin said, smiling at the show of respect, "Call me Uncle Isshin. Everyone would be suspicious by the lack of familiarity. And besides, you're practically family!"

"And call me Auntie Yuuko, and this is your Uncle Genji," Yuuko said, smiling kindly at Orihime and gesturing at the grinning man beside her.

"And just call me Renji, 'kay?" Renji added.

"Rukia. If you call me Kuchiki-san, I'll punch Ichigo," Rukia said smugly.

"Why me?" Ichigo bit out, glaring at Rukia, who ignored him.

"And this sculpture here is Kuchiki Byakuya," Isshin said merrily, not paying attention that Byakuya's mouth suddenly went thinner.

Byakuya nodded at Orihime in acknowledgement before excusing himself from the crowd since he had business to take care of.

"Don't worry about him. He's like that to everybody," Ichigo said, a hint of amusement in his commentary.

"Not everyone!" Rukia interjected.

"Of course. Not to you," Renji said, rolling his eyes. "That man has a big pole up his ass."

"Renji!" Yuuko said, swatting Renji's shoulder with her fan.

"So," Rangiku said, "I think Orihime needs her rest now."

"Don't be such a spoilsport Ran-chan," Isshin said. "We need to drink!"

"Absolutely not," Rangiku and Ichigo said together.

Orihime giggled at this, earning the surprise of the people around her, except her aunt. Her patience with Isshin was astounding, and the way that she found this man humorous was beyond them.

"I'm sorry uncle," she said, using the name Isshin wanted her to use. "But shooting starts tomorrow and I don't want to be late ever again!"

Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia laughed at this. They understood how much of a scatterbrain Orihime was. And she could not risk being like that again.

"That's exactly why you should live with me," Rangiku said. "I'll get you up at 5 am."

"Waaaah, thanks!" Orihime said, her eyes instantly having a faraway look in them. "I'm sure auntie is more powerful than those little blue men that keep my eyelids closed!"

"An imaginative one!" Isshin said, bursting in laughter. "A great actress in the making!"

_I'm not sure where little blue men would place in making someone a great actress, _Ichigo thought with wry amusement.

"Rangiku-san," Urahara Kisuke said, suddenly appearing beside Yuuko, who jumped in surprise.

"Yes?" Rangiku said, her voice cold and her eyebrows raised.

"About Inoue-san and her personal assistant," Kisuke reminded her.

"Ah yes, I will have Arisawa Tatsuki handle that," Rangiku said. "She's very capable and has been my secretary for three years."

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime said in elation.

"Yes dear," her aunt replied, winking. "And I'm sure Tatsuki's skills can be also used to guard you. That girl can seriously kick butt."

"Well, my employees are always the best," Isshin said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Tatsuki, you mean Arisawa Tatsuki?" Renji asked, blanching.

"Yes, why?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing," Renji said, looking away. Rukia was about to burst out in laughter but held it in, also looking away.

"Tatsuki-chan is just perfect," Orihime gushed.

Rangiku nodded, suddenly staring pointedly at Ichigo. "She can bring down anyone that dares to touch Orihime."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _What will I do to convince this witch that I won't touch Inoue? I thought she knew this was only a ploy?_

"Hai, hai," Kisuke said enthusiastically. "That's settled then! I will be Inoue-san's manager and – "

"Not so fast Urahara," Rangiku said. "Make me co-manager. I'm still not a hundred percent sure about you."

Yuuko giggled. "Now, now, Rangiku, we all know Kisuke's legendary capacity as a manager."

"Yes," Rangiku said, with a challenge in her voice, "But I'm still not that confident. Everyone makes mistakes. Even someone as talented as him."

"The Iron Butterfly strikes again," Isshin said.

"You know me well Isshin-sama," Rangiku said, raising her chin. Kisuke could only sigh and nod. This was exactly why no man ever dared to come close to Matsumoto Rangiku. Even with her perfect face, sharp wit, and stunning body, her temperament was of an active volcano. No one dared to mess with her.

"I wonder how Inoue-san could ever be related to you," he unconsciously said aloud. This earned him an icy stare from Rangiku in which he quickly apologized to.

Orihime giggled inwardly at this. This was the first time she had seen her aunt so lively. She didn't want to think that she would still be lectured if she did come with her. And she would have to pick up her things from her apartment.

"Inoue," Ichigo said, turning to her. "You will only participate in one scene tomorrow so I think it won't go too hard on you."

"Heh heh, my son is so concerned. I think he'll make a great husband and father," Isshin said proudly, effectively dodging another assault from Ichigo, and this time, Rangiku.

"I swear, that man is going to be the death of me," Ichigo mumbled as he excused himself and Orihime from the huddle. He ignored the observant stare of a voluptuous woman as he began to speak with the auburn-haired beauty.

"Memorize your lines well tonight. Rehearse it inside your head and try applying it in action. Do it in front of a mirror. I'm sure your aunt has a full-length mirror or something," Ichigo advised. "Remember to enunciate the words clearly. Keep your expressions realistic. Keep your tones mediated and put them according to the situation. Remember to keep everything perfect. If you need to ask me anything, my line is always open."

Orihime stared with amazement at Ichigo's rapid fire advice that sprung readily from his mouth. She knew that these were very basic stuff, but if she mastered the very foundations of acting, she would know how to act even in the most difficult or twisted of scenes.

"The first scene you will act out is a flash back of you being chased out by your comrades. And this will be your only participation for the first episode since many of the flash backs will be acted out by young Setsuna," Ichigo stated, his serious brown eyes never leaving her astounded gray ones. "I think you know how to act scared. Act it out in front of a mirror, remember that. You don't want to look amusingly ugly. Though I doubt that. Your face is really hard to contort to being unattractive."

_Is Kurosaki-sama implying that I'm pretty? _Orihime thought, blushing. She could not help herself, since the handsome idol had been staring into her eyes with such intensity and passion for the better part of five minutes.

"Are you listening to me?" Ichigo said, an eyebrow raised in confusion and question. "Inoue? Oi, Orihime!"

Orihime woke up from her trance when he called her name. "H-hai, Kurosaki-sama?"

"Ichigo," he reminded her sternly. "Now, go get some rest. I heard you don't need to bother about your things since your aunt already took care of them for you."

"Huh?" she asked. "She didn't say that."

"Were you spacing out again?" he queried with amusement. "She told you while you were laughing at my dad."

"O-oh," Orihime stammered, her cheeks tinged in pink.

Ichigo briefly thought of how naïve and ditzy she was. Though he would have to rethink the last descriptive word he gave her since Orihime always had a knack of proving him wrong. He would be expecting another miracle tomorrow. He was fortunate enough to make himself available for her since he already mastered his lines and knew exactly how to act his character out for the next five episodes.

After another ten minutes, they started to say goodbye to one another. Kisuke briefly reminded Orihime that she would have to consult him or her aunt for her future schedules if there were anything she needed to do.

Orihime sighed to herself as she was being ushered by Rangiku to the red sports car she owned. Kawamura opened the door for them as they both got in.

"Are you ok, Hime?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes," Orihime answered, grinning broadly. "Today was a dream come true!"

"I'm sure it was," the older woman said, smiling fondly at her niece.

"Thanks for being there auntie."

Rangiku's smile grew warmer. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Orihime. But please, next time, let me in on any plans before you ever execute them."

Orihime laughed. "But I didn't plan anything to happen. It just _happened._"

"Well, yes. But you still have to be careful. You have to be even _more _careful from now on. I'm glad that there are many people who vowed to offer their hands in this, but it will still be up to you. How you handle fame."

Orihime turned sober. "The fame is something I would still have to get used to. I guess being Kurosaki-sama's girlfriend won't be of any help, right?"

Rangiku nodded. "Indeed," then she sighed, "Why, of all people, that punk?"

"Auntie, he's not a punk! I admire him a lot. He knows a lot of things and he's been very kind to me and doing his part in everything."

The older woman studied her niece carefully. "Don't ever fall in love with someone like him, Orihime."

Orihime reddened incredibly. "W-what? Who said anything about love, auntie?"

"I'm just saying," Rangiku said, crossing her legs and leaning back. "All this fame can poison personal life. It's not very healthy for teenagers falling in love with the whole country watching them. I guess I'm relieved that all of this is just pretend. But still, you have to watch out. The media you saw back there? That was just the tip of the iceberg."

"I'm well aware of that, auntie," she whispered. "I just love performing. I think that would make all the evil in this industry go away. I will be handling it very carefully. So please don't worry about me."

Rangiku smiled at her niece's determination. "Don't overwork yourself tonight, okay? Even though you need to have those lines worked out, you don't want to look like something the cat dragged in. Make-up doesn't do everything for you."

* * *

"Scary," Kisuke muttered to himself.

Ichigo's eyes snapped to his mumbling manager. "What's wrong with you Kisuke?" he asked. He was glad that his dad had a separate ride with him. He didn't have to deal with the old man's stupid dialogues all the way home. But now, he was faced with another dilemma.

Urahara Kisuke rarely showed everyone whenever something bothered him. He would best display it when he's all alone or when he's in the company of the people he knew or trusted the most. And it seemed that tonight, he chose Ichigo to be at the receiving end of his weirdness.

"Nothing," he said in a faraway voice. "Phew, that woman traumatizes me!"

"Who? Rangiku-san?"

Kisuke did not answer, but it seemed that Ichigo's answer was right. He didn't exactly know what exactly went on during the times that Kisuke and Rangiku were alone, but it seemed frightening enough to leave someone as cool as his manager shaken. It somehow left Ichigo chilled as well.

"Forget about her, Urahara-san," Ichigo declared seriously. "What's my schedule for tomorrow?"

The older man instantly snapped out of his reverie and turned to his usual odd-normal self. "Hai, hai, Kurosaki-san," he said cheerfully. "You have to be at the 18th floor, Studio C at 6 AM. Shooting starts at 7:30 AM. It ends at around 6 PM. After that you will have to be at Studio F to do an interview for Asahi Michiko."

"Interview?" Ichigo asked, a bit angry. "I thought we wouldn't take interviews about _Hour of the Death God _until after the first episode airing?"

"But this isn't about the show," Kisuke explained. "She quickly booked us for an interview about this big revelation that you have a girlfriend."

"What?" _This is sure going way too fast._

"I know it's going so fast but you can't expect them to stay quiet after that press conference," Kisuke elaborated, brushing off his outburst. "My phone has been dialing off the hook – TV shows trying to get to you first and schedule an interview. Asahi-san should be thankful that I owe her something and that her phone happened to be within inches of her reach."

Ichigo groaned and leaned back on his seat, massaging his temples. Kisuke was right. With someone as absurdly famous as he was, he should have seen this coming. Even the channel built exclusively for him (yes, his fans deemed it necessary that they revere their idol to the highest extent by having their own cable show which was all about him) would surely grab an interview. But he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to do an interview with them. The last time he consented, he nearly died of suffocation at the backstage when nearly everyone (even the crew) tried to grab some part of him. He managed to get out with only a couple of scratches and a torn sleeve.

"And of course, Inoue-san will be included," Kisuke added, earning a louder groan from Ichigo. "So you need to refresh and organize your story. No inconsistencies. Don't add anything that the press might look into."

"But what about her studying abroad?" Ichigo asked. They hadn't really thought which university Orihime would come from. The media would surely stick their noses into that.

"Don't worry. I have all that covered. There are actually exclusive institutions for the gifted and talented that accepts students by invitation only. Inoue-san would be in one of those schools. An institution that values privacy rather than popularity. They wouldn't question that further. Not if I can help it."

Ichigo sighed in relief and nodded. He knew that when Kisuke said something, he would have it done. Seamlessly.

"I'll leave it to you then," Ichigo said as the limousine pulled to a stop in front of his residence.

"Good night, Kurosaki-san," Kisuke said, waving.

"Night," Ichigo replied.

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer suppressed a smile. Everything was going well. The young Setsuna they hired was good for an amateur, and the little girl was currently playing with Inoue Orihime backstage.

"Ooh, you do look like me," Orihime said, grinning broadly. The little girl named Katsuragi Shiori giggled.

"Onee-san is so beautiful," Shiori said, smiling. "I will grow up to be just like you."

Orihime smiled back at this. Shiori had finished her scene with the young Ryuuki, a child prodigy actor named Hitsugaya Toushirou. She observed the originally white-haired man, whose hair was now dyed black. He was talking to Soi Fong, who gave him some sort of advice.

She briefly let her mind wander as Shiori went to her mother who was beaming proudly at the young girl. She had woken up early and arrived at the studio as scheduled. She was immediately ushered into her changing room where she was given her costume and make up. She was currently dressed up in a shinigami outfit, the pins her brother gave her dutifully pinned on the inside of her uniform. It seemed like a good luck charm for her, and thankfully, the costume designer agreed with this, as long as it was hidden from view.

Orihime smiled to herself. The scene in which she will be in would be a flash back of her being driven out by fellow members of her squad. She would suddenly unleash an unspeakable demon on them, accidentally killing her only friend, Amari, along with several shinigami that attacked them. She was then sentenced to exile in the Living World by Soi Fong, where her memories were erased.

She had replayed the scene over and over in her mind. She had been an outcast in her life, and she knew how that felt. She put herself in the pain in Setsuna's character, wherein she could have been saved by the only friend she had, but she let go with so much emotion. She absorbed the remorse and the anger. She felt tears involuntarily flow down her eyes. Hanazawa Setsuna was such a tragic character, and she was already absorbing her.

"Orihime," a voice said from behind her.

Orihime whirled around only to see Kurosaki Ichigo, his bright orange hair dyed black.

"Wow!" she said in amazement. "Ichigo-kun with black hair! It suits you!"

Ichigo's cheeks tinged with pink. "Thanks," he said coolly. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Eh heh heh, thanks," Orihime replied. "Are you going back to your old hair?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"I liked it more."

Ichigo watched her, astounded. She was the first person to tell her, aside from his family, that his hair was best in their orange state. Most of the people thought he was a foreigner and found him intimidating because of that look. He had many appeals from his fans to dye his hair black since it would suit him better. But he never wanted to, nor did he have the time to change his looks. He was happy the way he was, as long as it worked for him.

Inoue Orihime might be the first person to genuinely like his hair. His other friends didn't care. Rukia had a weird hairstyle and Renji had red hair. The crowd he hung around with wasn't that ordinary.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Huh?" Orihime asked him, not hearing what he said.

"Inoue-san," Ulquiorra called out.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama?" she responded, running towards the director.

"Here's what you're going to do in this scene…"

Orihime listened carefully, all the while glancing at her co-actress, the girl who was about to play Amari. She was a beautiful girl, with brown hair. But she was looking at her in a way that kind of frightened her. She was looking at her with jealousy and hatred. But Orihime chose to ignore. She wasn't here to please everyone. She just needed to do her task and please the director. And Kurosaki-sama.

The two main actresses of the scene nodded. The rest of the extra shinigamis got what they were going to do. Soi Fong was given instructions alone.

"Inoue-san, right?" the girl acting Amari suddenly said, in a strangely friendly manner. "My name is Chouji Hana."

"Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you," Orihime replied genuinely.

"Wow, you're really something huh?" Hana said, positioning herself amidst the shinigami on the set while Orihime backed to the other side.

Orihime let that sarcastic comment pass as the lights turned on the cameras started to roll.

"_Setsuna-chan!" Amari called out from the angry mob, running towards Setsuna._

"_W-what's going on, Amari?" Setsuna said, stammering at the sight of many of her squad mates, unsheathing their swords._

"_They want to drive you out of Seiretei," Amari explained, holding both of her arms tightly. "They want to throw you and your demon out."_

_Setsuna stared at Amari, shock and disbelief in her eyes. The curse that befell her when she was a child was now tormenting her again. No one wanted to be around a danger to herself and to others. She was a bomb waiting to explode anytime._

"_What should I do?" Setsuna asked, her hands gripping and letting go of the hilt of her katana. She didn't want to fight, but the horde of shinigami was fast approaching her._

"_Run away, Setsuna," Amari pleaded. "Run away!"_

"_B-but, my onii-chan," Setsuna said._

_Before she knew it, the attackers were upon Amari and herself. They started slashing from everywhere. Amari tried her hardest to protect her._

"_SETSUNA, RUN!" she yelled._

_Setsuna started to run, but was stopped as Amari was toppled over by a burly man who was cackling loudly._

_And then she snapped._

"_Se… setsuna," Amari whispered._

"_LET GO OF HER!" Setsuna screamed, a horrifying sound that stopped all of her enemies._

_In a flash, a flash of dense reiatsu smothered all of them. In an instant, almost everyone was killed, except for a lucky young woman who later became the witness to Setsuna's trial._

_After a few minutes, Setsuna went back to her former self, unaware of what she did._

_She looked around, bodies were strewn all over. She knew what she had done. She knew that she was responsible for all of this. Traces of the reiatsu of her demon was everywhere._

_Then she saw Amari. Her body was burned, but Setsuna could still distinguish the hair and the protective charm she once gave her._

"_Amari!" she yelled, running towards her fallen friend. "No… NO!"_

Orihime cried non-stop, trying to gather what was left of her friend. But she had no time to grieve as she was being hauled by a bunch of shinigami. She tried to fight her way out of their graps, but before she knew it, she was behind bars.

Before her Hanazawa Ryuuki could ever return from his mission, his younger sister was already banished to the Living World.

"_Without a friend in this world and without any connection to her past, you will be sealed in human form. You will be stripped of all your powers and you will stay that way for eternity. You will not age and you will be immortal amongst your fellows, thus watching them all die. You will have no attachment, a punishment befitting your crime," Namikawa Yukiko sentenced. This was the worst judgment to befall on any shinigami._

_Setsuna said nothing, accepting her faith. She was numb, her eyes were unseeing._

Orihime stared blankly into the unknown, completely letting her character take over as Ichigo said. She had no time to over think, or even think, in any situation. She would just have to let her emotions move her.

"CUT!" Ulquiorra said through the speaker phone.

"Good take," Ulquiorra added. "But we have to start over. Amari lacked expression."

Chouji Hana's face went pale, embarrassed by the comment. Orihime gave her an encouraging smile which she ignored.

Ichigo watched the whole take, amazed once again by Orihime's astounding and believable performance. Even their co-actors and actresses commented on how good she was, briefly congratulating Ichigo for having someone such as her.

For someone to get it all in one take was unbelievable, but Orihime still had her flaws. Ichigo wondered how she would play out the times when Setsuna's evil side managed to seep through when she was already a human. That side did not scream and lash out, which was easier. That side that manifested itself when she was banished in the human world was cold, collected and evil. It was calm and menacing. He wondered if pure Orihime can pull that kind of evil. It was indeed out of her comfort zone.

And it seemed that for a while now, one of the recurring characters named Amari was staring at Orihime with poison in her eyes. Ichigo groaned. He had to watch out for her. This girl seemed like one of the unprofessional ones who think they were greater than everybody else.

"She's in for the ride of her life, ne?" Aizen Sousuke suddenly commented from beside him. The older actor smiled up at Ichigo, who was surprised. Sousuke walked away and talked to Ukitake Jyuushirou.

"Yeah," Ichigo whispered, more to himself.

* * *

**Done. =) The interview would be for the next chapter.**

**If you guys are into Fairy Tail, please read my new fan fiction entitled, "The Changing Waters." It's in my profile, just check it out if you're interested. And don't forget to leave a review!**

**Arigatouuu~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Rambling again in this section called author' notes! Thank you so much for appreciating and reviewing this story. I see it has made its way through a dozen Story Alerts and Faves list. I am simply and deeply honored!**

**VT – Aizen as a bad character? Nope, I don't think so. This is a spoiler. I will not make Aizen bad! I want to explore him as a talented actor whom Ichigo looks up to. Let's say he's the Ichigo in his time. ;) Plus, it wouldn't be too bad to put in him in a sort of reclusive life. (Still thinking about Aizen in the Lady Gaga outfit. BWAHAHA)**

**Moving on…**

Chapter 6

Surprising Gestures

Asahi Miyuki giggled uncontrollably as she was being fixed up by her personal make-up artist. Haruna-chan had been extremely cautious in applying her make-up tonight since this could be the most important interview in the career of Miyuki.

She was the first one to score an interview with the elusive and private Kurosaki Ichigo about his love life. Many had ventured to find holes to peek into the actor's life behind the camera, but none managed to succeed. Ichigo, despite his age, was a very intelligent young man. He knew how to evade intrusive questions well, and left the entire audience and his fans hanging. He knew how to keep up his mysterious façade. One can only pretend to know him, but it was not enough. And it was not really what everyone wanted. They were still not satisfied.

And now the most explosive news bombarded the press and the public. The man many considered as too successful to focus on his love life (and some rumored that he had problems with his sexuality) finally unveiled his so-called _long-time girlfriend. _This brought chaos to the entire country of Japan, as well as some parts of the world who were well aware of this young man's talent and fame.

What's more, this woman was a mystery for all them. When the unveiling of the cast of _Hour of the Death God _came, the enigmatic young lady who scored the role of Hanazawa Setsuna was a complete stranger. No one knew her. No one had ever heard of her.

Inoue Orihime. That seemingly shy creature that almost reluctantly took the stage when her name was mentioned. That young lady who was seemingly known by the upper echelons of the entertainment and business industry – of the Golden Trio's family. That young lady who seemed to be good friends with Kuchiki Rukia, who proudly introduced her as their friend. That young lady who was later introduced as Kurosaki Ichigo's girlfriend.

The room erupted with speculations and questions. All of them seemed to have forgotten that this was the introduction of the prestigious show, _Hour of the Death God. _All eyes were on the obviously besotted young couple.

Miyuki accepted the fact that, physically, they seem to complement each other. Kurosaki Ichigo looked intelligent, indefinable, rough, rugged, and handsome – the perfect young man that everyone idolized. Inoue Orihime was his opposite. She looked kind, open, soft, warm, and extremely beautiful. It was no doubt that she was the niece of famous supermodel, Matsumoto Rangiku. She was a stunner, in an innocent sort of way.

Everyone had been dying to know everything about the couple and since it was not the proper time to address the issue of their relationship, many were discontinued from questioning the two any further.

But she had been given that opportunity.

That golden chance to know the news – every detail of it, was presented to her, Asahi Miyuki.

And she was glad that Urahara Kisuke owed her something.

The entire interview was clearly mapped out in her head right now. She had accepted questions from several fans that mailed her. She also incorporated the questions the producer and director wanted her to ask. And also, of course, the questions she wanted to be answered.

After Haruna-chan was finished, Miyuki nodded approvingly and stood up, ready to storm the stage.

The show was about to begin.

* * *

"A-anou, Ichigo-kun," Orihime said, practicing for a hundredth time how she should address him. She seemed to be getting the hang of it, but she could not stop the blush forming on her face every time she said his name.

"Hm?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow, the side of his lips quivering slightly. Orihime had been blushing every time she said his name and it was amusing him to know end. This girl was the opposite of what she portrayed in front of the camera. She was still the same.

But Ichigo appreciated her for that. She was always so sincere and pure. She was not like any other person he knew.

"What if I make a mistake?" Orihime asked worriedly, twisting the paper she was holding in her hands. They had been inside Ichigo's limo for more than five minutes now, heading for the interview scheduled with Asahi Miyuki, and the notes he had given her about their whole story was being destroyed at the very moment due to her nervousness.

Out of nowhere, Ichigo placed a warm and large hand on Orihime's slender and gloved ones. Orihime blushed a little bit more, but smiled slightly anyways. The constant stirring of her emotions, the painful pounding of her heart and the back flips her stomach were making her question her sanity but she ignored them. She had always felt this way whenever Ichigo showed this side of him towards her. She was a bit hopeful and thought for a moment if she was the only one thinking this because it seemed as though she felt closer to him. She was the only one who witnessed the great Kurosaki Ichigo like this. He was firm and rough with Rukia, same with Renji. He was irksome when he dealt with his father. He was friendly and professional with other people. But to her…

_Stop imagining, Inoue Orihime!_

Ichigo felt a bit disappointed when she looked away and removed her hands from under his. She had been smiling a while ago but then he noticed the sudden flicker of doubt in her eyes.

"You shouldn't worry too much," he assured her, leaning back on his seat. "I trust you. You can do this well, Orihime."

_Orihime._

_GAH! THE WAY HE SAID MY NAME!_

The squealing in her head won't stop and Orihime shook her head, earning her another worried look from Ichigo.

"You ok?" he asked, leaning over to her.

"Y-yeah!" Orihime said, her fist pumping through the air. "Just those little green gnomes whispering something inside my head."

"H-huh?" Ichigo asked, but gave up. There was no way he could interpret and understand what was going on inside his auburn-haired companion's mind.

"Just remember that you just have to act like yourself," Ichigo said, then corrected himself instantly upon remembering Orihime's hyperactive imagination, "Well except for the gnomes and the blue men…"

Orihime blushed at this remark. "I know what to do you know," she mumbled, not knowing that she said her thoughts aloud.

Ichigo grinned at this but said nothing, pretending not to hear her.

"So," he continued, "when and where did we meet?"

"Paris. Sixteen years ago," she stated. "We met when I came with my aunt on one of the fashion shows she produced and joined in."

"Mm-hmm," Ichigo said. He felt a bit anxious since Orihime had never been abroad yet. He hoped he could describe the place well.

"How did we start going out?" he asked.

"We started going out when you went on a vacation in New York four years ago. Then you abruptly asked me on a date which I said yes to," she answered, the tinge of pink never leaving her face. "And we started to steadily date since then."

"And why have we seen you just now?"

"Because I studied abroad for the past four years. I never visited Japan since I was too busy," Orihime explained, digging up her mind to make the explanation seem plausible. "I went to an exclusive school in America, then another private school in London. Then I decided to go back to Japan to pursue an acting career and to be reunited with my friends."

Ichigo nodded, seemingly pleased with her fast uptake on the story. "Let me take care of the rest of the questions," he said. "If ever there is another question directed to you, feel free to improvise."

"I-improvise?" she stammered. _But what if I slipped up?_

Brown eyes gazed at her worried gray ones warmly. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll protect you."

_Protect me? _She almost giggled at that sweet but a bit inappropriate statement. But when she took a peek at his sincere expression, she was stopped. _Was he serious?_

She flushed slightly at that. He was really not an ordinary young man.

"We have arrived, Kurosaki-sama," the driver stated.

* * *

The sleek black limousine pulled over the driveway of Angel Studios, the company where Asahi Miyuki's show was located.

As expected, security was tight. The whole building was ready for the arrival of the brightest actor of his generation and his rookie actress/girlfriend. The walk way was covered with the finest red carpet as muscled men in black suits lined the sides, barring any attempts of any onlookers to assault the VIP.

The reporters and paparazzo were everywhere, talking loudly amongst themselves, their cameras poised to take photos. Fans screamed and cried at the same time, waiting for their turn to be let in and also shaking off the nightmare that their dreamy prince was already taken.

After a few seconds, which seemed to be forever for the rabid audience, the chauffer finally opened the door to the expensive ride.

Out came a very elegant and handsome-looking Kurosaki Ichigo, wrapped in a finely tailored off-white suit with a midnight-blue shirt within. He wore no tie and he simply let the first three buttons of his shirt undone, giving everyone a delectable view of his smooth neck and a teasing peek to his sexy collarbone. The whole ensemble did not look too formal, but it suited him perfectly, his spiky hair adding to the whole effect.

Before he completely turned to look at the avid audience, he reached out his hand into the doorway.

A silk-covered hand appeared out of the dark confines of the car. Everyone held their breath. The media seemed to be at their breaking point, their cameras edging out each other's for the first shot of Kurosaki Ichigo's girlfriend.

Following the hand stood a woman that made the fan girls, and some fan boys, cry some more and glare enviously at her. Inoue Orihime was still a surprise for all of them. Her face was something new and fresh in the industry filled with beautiful people. The news that she was Matsumoto Rangiku's niece was indeed true. Her beauty looked so foreign, yet Japanese at the same time. She carried herself with grace, purity and innocence as she smiled a bit nervously from beside Ichigo, who had wound his arm around her slender waist. She was wearing a red chiffon dress that reached just above her knees. Her long legs seemed to go on forever as it reached to a stop at her feet, covered in clearly expensive black Spartan heels. Her hair was done simply – straight and long, just as it naturally was. But it had an appealing effect. She was a stunner, and the cameras loved her. Every click and flash made the photographers and videographers smile in inspiration.

The couple indeed looked perfect together. They also seemed happy and in love, judging by the way Ichigo alternately squeezed Orihime more to his side and looked into her eyes. The young woman was also blushing, giving Ichigo a soft smile in return. They all acknowledged the public's presence as they walked inside the studio, the deafening questions and sounds left behind.

Orihime could still see the spots in her eyes as she entered the posh lobby of the studio. She swayed slightly, only to be caught by the strong body and arm beside and around her. She murmured a 'thanks' towards her "boyfriend."

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, eyeing her critically.

"Yep!" Orihime replied enthusiastically, grinning broadly. "I just got surprised with all the flashes and the noise."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "You better get used to it."

Orihime nodded.

"They just aren't used to you yet," Ichigo stated, grinning like a boy. "You are… a curiosity, as they would put it. And your beauty… did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?"

Orihime blushed a thousand times more than she usually did. She could have rivaled the carpet that they just walked upon. She was rendered speechless by his remark, but quickly decided that he was just being kind, like he usually did. How many times had he encountered beautiful women in his life? Of course he should be used to seeing them and giving careless comments like that.

But to her, if she would admit it, she wanted what he said to mean more than that.

_Huh? Inoue Orihime, what is wrong with you?_

_Could it be?_

In this important day where she should keep her focus, she just had to realize that she was developing a crush on Kurosaki Ichigo.

_NO! BAD ORIHIME! This relationship is strictly professional! How can you become an actress when you get so attached in a simple business attraction?_

_You should act more like Kurosaki-sama! Act cool, confident! Like nothing can bother you!_

"Cool," she said loudly, unaware that she was doing so. She began posing in her mind, like a queen, unaware that she was also actually doing this. "Confident…"

"Cool… confident…" she kept on murmuring.

Ichigo watched her with shock and amusement as she began talking to herself, doing weird poses like a pompous manga character.

"Oi, Orihime," he said, flicking his finger on her nose.

"OW!" she said, rubbing her nose. Now she had to do the interview with a red nose. "What did you do that for?"

"You were getting creepy with all the 'cool, confident' poses you were doing," Ichigo relayed to her, making her redden for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Kurosaki-sama, Inoue-sama," a firm voice said.

"Ishida-san," Ichigo acknowledged the black-haired man standing before them.

Ishida Uryuu was one of the most influential young professionals in their generation. At twenty, he had established his own fashion line and had built his own studio which was this current building they were standing in. He was also the only child of the current prime minister and renowned medical businessman, Ishida Ryuuken.

Unknown to all, he was also a good friend of Kurosaki Ichigo. Except that their friendship was more of a rivalry.

Ichigo inwardly smirked at the professional way the glasses dude addressed him. He was, after all, his guest.

"Good evening to the both of you," Uryuu continued, bowing. "My name is Ishida Uryuu, CEO of Angel Studios."

"Hm," Ichigo answered, smirking at Uryuu, making the man glare at him.

Orihime, who seemed to have not noticed the deadly exchange between the two, smiled at Uryuu and bowed. "Good evening, Ishida-sama. My name is Inoue Orihime."

Uryuu was mildly surprised by the way Orihime greeted him. As a response, he adjusted his glasses to hide his fazed expression. "I am honored to welcome you to my company. If you will please follow my assistant. She will lead you to Asahi Miyuki's show."

"Nemu, if you please," he finally stated before leaving.

A gorgeous-looking young woman around their age bowed deeply. She was wearing formal business clothing but she still looked like a knock-out. Her hair was in a plated braid, flowing behind her back. Her face betrayed no expression whatsoever as she ushered the two celebrities to Miyuki's studio.

When they arrived, the young woman named Nemu bowed respectfully once again and left them.

Ichigo and Orihime barely had time to breathe when they were ushered quickly inside the room. They were hastily greeted by a very ecstatic-looking Miyuki dressed in a simple black blouse and pencil skirt.

Orihime did not clearly understand and recall what happened next. Before she knew it, she was beside Ichigo in a posh-looking couch in the middle of the finely-furnished backstage. Dim lights covered the entire area. The assistant director was with them, about to signal them if it was their time to go onstage. Orihime knew that the audience containing the fans that they saw outside the building minutes ago was already inside judging by the sudden noise on the other side of the room.

"Three… two… one…" the director called out.

The cameras began whirring.

"Good evening Japan!" Asahi Miyuki enthusiastically said, smiling broadly. Applause was heard from the audience. "Welcome to the place where you always get ahead of everything else showbiz!"

"My name is Asahi Miyuki and as always, I will be your gorgeous talk show host for tonight!" she continued. "And tonight's guests are the people Japan have been talking about ever since the premier of the most anticipated show of the decade, _Hour of the Death God."_

"We all know who our first guest is," Miyuki expounded. "Actor extraordinaire, handsome, rich, most eligible bachelor – you name it! But just days ago, we were all shocked to find out that he is not as eligible a bachelor as he seemed to be! And now we wonder what we really know about him."

The whole crowd murmured in appreciation, curiosity, and anticipation.

"And our second guest, accompanying our first one, is much more of a mystery to the entire populace," Miyuki added, her grin growing wider. "Just a few days ago, all we know is that a newcomer bagged the coveted role of Hanazawa Setsuna in _Hour of the Death God. _Little did we know that this seemingly talented and beautiful young lady was also a part of our Golden Trio, which is not so much a trio anymore. Also that she is the long-time girlfriend of guest number one."

Ichigo growled inwardly at the intrigue-stirring of Asahi Miyuki. She was known to prolong the suspense then devour her guests alive with questions that would catch them off-guard. She was a nice lady with a penchant for gossip.

Orihime felt her gloved hands growing colder by the second. Her heart pounded against her ribs painfully. It was fine with acting, she just had to incorporate another character and get on with it. But an interview…

_Mou… it's so difficult._

She would have to pretend while still being herself. She would have to play a convincing role.

She sighed audibly.

Before Ichigo cast her a curious look, the assistant director frantically ushered the two towards the doorway leading to the stage.

"Please welcome the hottest celebrity couple of Japan, Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime!"

At Miyuki's introduction, Orihime almost tripped. But thanks to Ichigo's strong arm around her waist, she was steadied. She could hardly feel her legs as she followed Ichigo's confident strides up the stage.

She smiled her usual smile. And that seemed to be enough. She desperately needed to calm down and she was envious towards the fact that her orange-haired companion seemed not to feel anything at all.

"Welcome to the show, Kurosaki-sama and Inoue-sama," Miyuki addressed as the three of them bowed and exchanged formalities.

"Please, call me Ichigo," Ichigo said with poise.

Orihime's smile wavered a bit at this but she recovered, following suit. "And please call me Orihime as well."

Miyuki's professional smiled grew warmer at this. "Well then, Ichigo and Orihime it is."

"Thanks for having us," Orihime said with sincerity.

That statement, along with Orihime's megawatt smile, melted the talk show host. Miyuki immediately took a liking towards the girl. Now she knew why Ichigo fell for her.

But she still had to ask the questions the public was dying to have answers to.

"It is my pleasure, Orihime," Miyuki answered. "Now, let me tell you how this show works."

"Alright," the couple simultaneously replied, making Ichigo grin and Orihime blush slightly.

"Aww, how cute!" the host commented, giggling slightly. "Well, we have several questions here from the fans, the management and other celebrities, and of course, myself. You have to answer the questions honestly, okay? Then after the questions I will ask, we will have some of the studio audience ask a couple of queries for either one or the both of you."

"Sounds easy enough," Ichigo replied cockily, smirking.

"Okay," Orihime agreed sweetly.

"First question, from a fan named Mio-chan," Miyuki said. "For Ichigo, where did you and your girlfriend meet?"

Ichigo, who was sitting confidently beside Orihime, put a hand on her lap and grinned, like that innocent boy once again that she saw in the limo moments ago. "We met in Paris, when we were just three years old. My family was on vacation then and Orihime had been living there ever since she was two years old. Since our families were close friends, we paid each other visits. We were childhood friends."

"Childhood sweethearts ever since eh?" Miyuki joked, giggling again. "Next question, from one of the crew of this show, Morita-san. This question is for Orihime-san. What attracted you to Ichigo aside from the obvious fact that he is handsome, talented and uber hot?"

Ichigo paled a bit at the way that Morita-san phrased her question. He stared a bit expectantly towards a surprised Orihime, who, astonishingly, laughed.

Yes, Orihime laughed.

"Nicely phrased, Morita-san," the auburn-haired young woman said, wiping the tears at the side of her beautiful gray eyes. The audience seemed to take in her warmth and laughed with her.

"Well," Orihime said thoughtfully, placing a finger on her deliciously pouting pink lips.

_Wait did I just say that her lips were… delicious? _Ichigo thought wildly.

"It's hard to say what attracted me to Ichigo-kun," Orihime was saying, making Ichigo's relaxed brown eyes grow wide. "He _was _arrogant, self-assured and a bit of a show off when we were little."

The whole crowd, along with Miyuki, laughed.

"Hey!" Ichigo scolded her out of nowhere. This was not what they rehearsed.

"Shh, Ichigo-kun, I'm trying to remember why I fell in love with you," Orihime stated like an innocent girl. "Kidding aside, Ichigo is, despite his usual cool demeanor, warm, caring and protective. Despite us being in a long distance relationship, he never fails in his duties as a boyfriend and is the most loving man. I could not ever ask for more."

There were sighs and small sobs from the audience. Despite Orihime's humor, everyone believed that deep inside Ichigo's enigmatic and off-putting exterior, he was a real prince. A prince with a good and strong heart.

"Amazing," Miyuki said, finding the answer more than satisfactory. "But going to my question, we have seen and known Ichigo-san for years. And there have been confirmed and unconfirmed rumors of him going out with several celebrities and personalities. If you were indeed going out for years now, then does these reports of Ichigo-san being unfaithful to you affect you at all, Orihime-san?"

Ichigo knew that this question was bound to come. He did not know how Orihime prepared for it though and he was a bit anxious to know her answer.

"Yes, we have been dating for almost four years now," Orihime said, smiling slightly. "And it is hard to be apart. I have always been open to the fact that, individually, we still had our own lives to lead. We weren't really an exclusive couple back then, and I let Ichigo-kun have relationships outside ours. Because I always knew that in the end, he will be with me."

The confidence and trust in her voice made the viewers shift in their seats. So this was how they went on for years? Some of the fan girls were glaring at Orihime for her proud answer.

"It's rare to see an open-minded woman like you," Miyuki commented. "Is it because you were raised in the West?"

"Yes," Orihime answered. "I was born in Japan. But when I was two, we moved to Paris. We lived there for almost seven years until we transferred to America. I started attending an exclusive school there for most of my middle school education and then I finally transferred on my own to London to finish my studies. I was busy with my education while Ichigo-kun was busy with his career. Even though we did love each other, we have our priorities."

"Of course. These things are more important as of the moment, after all," the woman said. "In relation to my question, here is another by a fan named Megumi-chan. For Orihime-san again, why did you decide to come back to Japan after all those years abroad?"

Orihime smiled again and said, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "It's because I miss home. And I ultimately want to be with Ichigo-kun. I can't let him stray forever."

Ichigo found himself grinning at the confidence and certainty his 'girlfriend' was exuding. His intervention was not even necessary during the interview. She took things in stride, making use of her heart and imagination in answering every single question with ease and believability. His hand on her lap squeezed her leg unconsciously, making him smirk at the sudden sight of pink coloring her cheeks once again.

"And also because you wanted to pursue acting?" Miyuki supplied.

"Yes," Orihime replied. "It was my childhood dream after all. Didn't actually know that I would pursue it."

"Congratulations on that, then. The reviews for your acting have been nothing but phenomenal," the host said. The audience applauded once again, with Orihime saying her thanks.

"Next question is for Ichigo-san, from another member of our crew who wanted to remain anonymous," Miyuki said, rolling her eyes. "Though this won't be much anonymity since the question is the same as Morita-san's. What attracted you to our humorous and dear Orihime-san?"

Ichigo smirked. _My turn._

Orihime watched him and was not pleased at all by the way he looked.

"Orihime here," Ichigo said, his eyes smoldering, "is, as you can see, the most beautiful creature in existence."

Several fan girls began ripping their posters and sign boards. Some began crying again. Others started to tear their hair out.

"She is kind and humorous – the only woman in existence who can string a joke about gnomes and elves."

"Gnomes and elves?" Miyuki asked in surprise.

"Yes," Ichigo continued. "She has this really wide imagination you see. She has this cutest way of spacing out whenever she finds reasons behind her being late on our dates."

He observed with arrogance as Orihime began sinking beside him, her face like a burning furnace.

"What reasons?" Miyuki insisted.

"Reasons like 'an evil grinning cat stole my hair dryer' or 'the little blue men put me in a really deep sleep' or 'the evil black dwarf burned my pancakes'," Ichigo explained, much to the alarm, confusion and laughter of many, "Something like that."

"But she is also the smartest girl I've ever known. I gave her the script of _Hour of the Death God _barely more than 24 hours before the taping, and she memorized 75% of her lines for the entire season!" Ichigo exclaimed proudly.

In the history of Kurosaki Ichigo's interviews, no one saw him talk about something or someone that much with such enthusiasm. They were beginning to believe that the young couple was truly enamored with each other.

"Hey!" Orihime interjected, swatting Ichigo's arm. "Stop mentioning those little men. They might get mad!"

The members of the crowd laughed at this playful exchange. Ichigo just laughed and held Orihime closer to his side.

"I love Orihime despite and because of all her antics," he said. "And though I do not show it much, I am more than happy that she came back and wanted to be exclusive with me."

Asahi Miyuki was ecstatic. No, scratch that, she was beyond ecstatic. She was in the clouds. Rarely did Kurosaki Ichigo open up to any interview in his entire career. This was the first time any show had broken down the ice prince's walls. It was her privilege and honor to be the first talk show host to be able to get this much information. Added to the fact that she was more than pleased with Inoue Orihime's personality and the way she brought out this new and definitely improved Kurosaki Ichigo. She would enthusiastically root for their relationship all the way.

She would, in the words of rabid fans, SHIP them!

The list of questions went on. Ranging from what were their first presents towards each other and where they started dating. Also if Orihime ever had a relationship aside from Ichigo, since he was permitted to have his affairs. Everyone was shocked in finding out that she had no other boyfriend, finding out that she was loyal to him.

"You should be ashamed, Ichigo-san," Miyuki said with mild laughter.

After several more minutes of questioning, it was time for the audience members.

A girl in pigtails named Tsubame stood up. On her shirt were the words, 'President of the Kurosaki Ichigo fan club'.

_Oh no, _Ichigo groaned, mentally face-palming.

"Ku-kurosaki-sama," the girl said, her hands trembling slightly as she held the microphone. All eyes were on her and the feeling made her very nervous. Also, the fact that her long-time love, Kurosaki Ichigo, was looking at her.

_Never mind Inoue Orihime_, she was thinking.

"Do you think you will ever be in another relationship aside from this current one?" she asked, this time with more confidence.

_Well that was a rude question, _Ichigo thought a bit angrily. Even though Orihime was just his pretend girlfriend, the question would definitely disgrace her.

He answered, with much of the usual Ichigo-ness and the danger lurking behind his words, "I don't see why I should ever think about that."

Tsubame was rendered speechless, the mike taken away from her and passed on to another girl.

"Inoue-sama," a girl with dark red hair said, smiling shyly, "if Kurosaki-sama proposes to you, will you accept?"

This query caught Orihime off guard, causing her to blush to the roots of her auburn hair. She glanced sideways towards Ichigo, who was seemingly surprised as well.

"Uhm…" she said, thinking hard. "Anou… we'll see."

"I guess that question was too early," Miyuki said with a smile.

The questions seemed endless, but after an hour, it was finally over. Orihime sighed inwardly, standing up quickly to shake hands with a very happy Miyuki.

"I hope you come back here soon," she said as the audience began to file out and the set was wrapping up.

"We will," Ichigo and Orihime answered.

Before the two left the stage, Miyuki called out, "We wish to see more IchiHime!"

_IchiHime? _They both thought in unison.

Orihime admitted that it had a nice ring to it.

Ichigo would never admit it, but he felt as though the name had a nice ring to it.

* * *

**Wow that was pretty exhausting! =) I hope you all like it. Please leave a review if you can!**

**Forgive me for the multiple errors you have read. I did not re-read this chapter and I have no beta. I also crammed this chapter within two hours and was surprised to find it lengthy. And I'm dead exhausted. I know I shouldn't present excuses, but it is true. *sigh*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to my darling sister Nicole, who has been my source of laughter/humor these past few days.**

**And of course, to the readers and reviewers, who painstakingly wait for my overdue updates and sloppy writing.**

**Here goes nothin'… Happy readin' y'all!**

Chapter 7

Starting Troubles

Orihime yawned and stretched. Today was an entire week off from _Hour of the Death God. _They had already filmed eleven episodes so far and the reviews were coming in like water pouring out of the floodgates. The reviews were positive and their ratings were high. Their show had been promoted to the most coveted spot in prime time.

So far, all was going well.

But Orihime knew that she should not let her guard down just yet. So far, there had been no challenging acting scenes and the most climactic events were not present yet. This part of the story was just about establishing and building up their characters. The real trials were about to present itself.

She smiled to herself as she watched the high ceiling of her wonderful room. She had been re-inhabiting her old room in her aunt Rangiku's place and this room was filled with so much memories that she could only sigh. She was here ever since she was a little girl, when her family left this world. She had practically grown up in this place. And now she was back, living her dream in becoming the actress she aspired to be.

She could only think about how much had happened to her within the past weeks. She had been doing poorly in her former job and was fired. She had humiliated herself by being in a compromising situation with Japan's number one idol. Albeit all her misfortunes, she ended up pretending to be his girlfriend and landing a very important role in the most sought-after drama for this year.

Inoue Orihime giggled and snuggled under her soft sheets. _I'm like a laughing idiot right now._

The taping of the episodes in the show made her life completely busy. No time for social life or anything like that. It wasn't like she hadn't got a social life; it was just that she never really minded. And she wasn't someone who went to parties just for the heck of it. She needed to be responsible, as her aunt had always said, especially now that the cameras were on her.

After the interview with Ichigo, she had been the buzz of all gossip and entertainment shows in Japan. Many channels and programs have invited her but she had yet to approve or refuse them. She had to consult her aunt and Urahara, who were her managers. It was actually funny, since the two were often contradicting each other in the manner of raising her as an actress, but in the end they got around. There were never really any serious arguments.

Aside from the busy life she led, there was also the constant strain from the fans. She had accumulated her own fan base according to Tatsuki, who had spread their love online and in real life. She also had 'haters', who obviously resented the fact that she was Ichigo's 'girlfriend'. Orihime knew that she had more of these negative people than those who actually liked her, but she didn't mind. This was all pretend anyway, and she was here to progress as an actress, not a celebrity.

She realized that Ichigo felt the same way. The entire buzz about them was just part of their careers. All they wanted was to be recognized and renowned for their talent. The hounding paparazzi and rabid fans were all just extras to the package.

Gray eyes scanned the ceiling once again. She knew what she entered when she said yes to Kurosaki Ichigo's deal. But she hadn't regretted anything. She was entirely grateful and happy. Now she wondered if what happened to her so far was a result of a string of good luck or if it was all Ichigo.

Ichigo. Her good luck charm.

She smiled to herself for the millionth time. She had come to a realization that apart from admiring Ichigo she also harbored a small crush for him. How else did someone of her age explain that inexplicable warmth that starts from the pit of one's stomach to the mounds of one's cheeks whenever she thinks, sees, or talks to him? How else did one explain the tingling sensations that run across her body from any area of physical contact she might have had with him? It was silly really, but there was only one thing to describe this feeling.

_On cloud nine._

For the thousandth time, she smiled again. She quickly got up and got ready.

She felt like she needed to go someplace.

* * *

An hour and ten minutes later, Orihime pulled over in a silver Lexus car – a gift from her aunt. She had told her that it was too much but the older woman insisted that it was a reward for all the achievements she had lately.

After a seemingly disastrous few lessons, she had finally gotten the hang of driving anything aside from her trusty scooter and was finally taking on a more decent vehicle of her own.

She got out of the car dressed in a simple white top with a yellow cardigan and a brown denim skirt that reached just above her knees. A pair of white low cut boots finished off the look and she looked very much casual and comfortable in it.

She stopped by what seemed to be a highly-decorated pastries shop. A thrilled smile automatically found its way on her lush lips. She licked her lips as she hurriedly went in.

A snap of the camera was heard hidden behind a tree just across the street.

Orihime's eyes widened as she strolled inside, animatedly taking in the sights and smells of delicious looking sugary delights that made her mouth water. She quickly wandered to the brownies and cupcakes section, perusing the variety of colors that presented themselves to her eyes.

What she didn't know was that she was instantly recognized by another customer who was standing a few paces away.

"Hey, Mami-chan, isn't that…?" a girl with a several pockmarks on her cheek said said, poking at her brown-haired companion with thick glasses on.

Mami squinted behind her glasses as she tore her gaze away from her beloved cream puffs and looked over to where her overexcited friend was pointing.

"Inoue Orihime!" she said in an awestruck gasp.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sama's girlfriend?"

"Yeah! They were really sweet in that interview. She looks so stunning in person!"

"Mou... I'm jealous!"

"Who wouldn't be? Look at that body! And that face! An angel!"

"She's supposed to be uber rich right?"

"Of course! How else could she be part of Ichigo-sama's inner circle? She's even friends with Kuchiki Rukia-sama and Abarai Renji-sama!"

"Woooow!"

The auburn-haired celebrity was oblivious to the talks she had started among the other customers of the pastry shop. Being the spontaneous Orihime that she was, she had forgotten that it was not very advisable for someone like her to go to public places without any form of disguise or security. But with the thrill and craving of sweets nagging at her stomach, she was too busy listening to her urges than to actually prepare herself for anything.

The cashier, baker, and owner of the small shop were also alerted to the presence of a very famous person in their midst. The owner immediately fixed himself up and moved over to where Orihime was standing.

"Wow…" was what Orihime was saying as she looked over various arrays of cupcakes. The colors and smells were enticing, and she wanted to buy one of each! _Maybe ten of each flavor? Or maybe twenty for chocolate? Mouuu... I can't decide!_

"Excuse me madam," a voice that suddenly reminded Orihime of a bullfrog said from behind her, "how can I be of assistance?"

Orihime smiled kindly at the man. "There's no need. I'll just look around and pick some things when I've decided."

The man, whom Orihime concluded might be the manager or owner, had not moved an inch from his position and was still grinning widely at her.

"Uhm…" she started to say, but the man waved his big hands in front of her face.

"Don't worry about me, Inoue-sama, please just choose," the owner enthusiastically said.

"Ino – uhm, how did you know me?" Orihime asked, surprised.

He stared back at her with bewilderment and amusement. "I see you on TV, Inoue-sama."

Orihime's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. _I went out without even remembering that I'm an actress now! Of course this man will know me._

And when she looked around, the people around her seemed to have been watching the entire scene.

"Uhm, hehe," she laughed sheepishly, "I forget sometimes."

"That you're a celebrity?" the man added, surprised.

Orihime nodded honestly. But the small crowd which seemed to have gathered itself inside and outside the store did not seem to hear her statement. They were too thrilled with the fact that there was a famous person in this part of the city.

And what happened next was just too much for words.

* * *

"KUROSAKI!"

The scream stopped Ichigo in his tracks.

He had been running on the treadmill for around 10 minutes now, sweat evident in his black-and-white sports attire. Even with earphones stuck to his ears, he could definitely hear the frantic strawberry blonde woman who had seemingly, but not impossibly, bypassed the security of the Kurosaki mansion.

He addressed the woman as calmly as possible. "Yes?"

"Yes, my ass!" Matsumoto Rangiku shouted at his face and turned on the television screen just behind the exercise contraption.

There was a news flash in a national entertainment network featuring a "famous actress in tune with her simplistic side" title streaming through. When Ichigo's eyes landed on the said 'actress', his eyes visibly widened.

The cameraman seemed to be fighting its way inside a cramped pastry shop filled with excited fans. As it zoomed in and peeked through the glass window, Ichigo saw a flash of auburn.

There, standing inside the shop, was a visibly shocked Orihime, who was trying her best to smile despite being pushed back by the stream of people rushing in the shop.

"What is she doing there?" Ichigo growled. "And why haven't you done anything yet?"

But he knew that those questions were silly. Knowing how Orihime originally was, she probably spaced out and forgot that she was now a very famous person and suddenly decided to go out and buy something to eat. And it didn't help that she had a car of her own and that she didn't have any bodyguards.

"_This,_" Rangiku said, raising an eyebrow in menace at his accusation, "is _your _fault. DEAL with it! Your stupid manager wouldn't even answer his phone!"

Before Rangiku could even finish, Ichigo was already out the door.

* * *

"How many minutes 'til we get there?" Ichigo demanded impatiently.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were very capable bodyguards – the only ones he could ever trust with protecting his life. What's more, even with their rogue-ish attitude, they were his friends. And they had done everything in their power to protect him, even though he was more than capable enough of looking after himself.

"We're almost there, boss," Nnoitra said, grinning at him teasingly, eyes sparkling from the rearview mirror. Ichigo probably would take his word for it, since Grimmjow was driving the Rolls Royce maniacally across the streets.

"You're worried about that woman, eh?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course I am," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. _I mean, who wouldn't be worried? I always knew she was spaced out a lot but only a fool would do something like this!_

"Ooooh, you got the hots for her?" the 'eyepatched' bodyguard teased.

"No," Ichigo quickly answered, scowling at him.

"So all we have to do is go inside the shop and take her in the car?" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo nodded. "And Nnoitra, drive her car back to her house."

The two nodded.

After a few more minutes, they finally arrived at their destination.

Ichigo fought the sudden urge to groan and slap his face with his hands. The pastry shop was located in the suburbs of Tokyo, a place where people rarely see celebrities. This might be one of the places Orihime had gone before she was a celebrity but now, she can't afford to go _anywhere _without some sort of protection with her. Hadn't her aunt even given her a bodyguard?

Cameras immediately caught sight of his sleek black car. When Grimmjow and Nnoitra parked the car, they immediately got out and went about their task.

Moments later, amidst the turmoil, a very pale Orihime came out, leaning against Grimmjow, who had his arms wrapped around her to support her. Nnoitra was glowering at the people who even attempted to go near her. He didn't even attempt to make a human shield out of himself. A glare would suffice to keep people away from whoever it was that he was protecting.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he observed Orihime's face. She looked like she was about to faint.

The car door beside on his right suddenly opened. Grimmjow slid a weakened Orihime inside, putting her carefully beside Ichigo. Nnoitra was careful to shield them from the flashes of cameras that stalked predatorially.

A few more scuffles, and mission accomplished.

Ichigo briefly glanced behind the darkly tinted panels at the back of the car, only to see and check if Nnoitra brought Orihime's silver Lexus prowling closely behind.

"Where to, boss?" Grimmjow asked.

"To my unit," Ichigo said a bit distractedly. He hadn't had the time to specify where, but with Grimmjow's stiff nod he knew that the teal-haired man didn't need the specifics.

"I-Ichigo-sa – " a very weak voice suddenly made its presence known from beside him.

Ichigo fought the urge, once again, to yell at her. He had been restraining himself since he saw that news flash of her. He could sit there and rant all day long of how reckless and completely stupid her actions were, but one look at those pleading and feeble gray eyes made him melt.

And Kurosaki Ichigo _rarely _melted.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, her voice shaking slightly. Even with the very embarrassing situation, she couldn't bring herself to blush. Her face had gone to a ghostly color of pearly white. She couldn't breathe properly with all the people pushing and shoving just to take a glimpse and a picture of her. She couldn't get herself out or even speak out her thoughts. She was careful not to be rude with the fans. They didn't know any better.

She blanched more when she saw the angry expression on Ichigo's face. At first, she was far too dazed to even ask the two masculine and intimidating-looking men who they were and where they were taking her. She was just far too relieved that she was being removed from that sticky situation.

And when she saw a tuft of bright orange hair, she knew that she was really saved.

_He came for me._

"Th-thank you," she whispered.

Finally, she fainted.

Ichigo, who hadn't found the 'inner calmness' to even look at her in the eye, was alarmed when he heard a thud from beside him.

Apparently, Orihime had already fainted and hit her head on the window beside her.

Ichigo sighed and moved her head to rest more comfortably on his shoulder. That seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. He quickly dialed the number of his personal physician and asked him to come over to his place.

After that, he dialed Urahara's number. The man didn't sound very shocked or worried over the phone. Knowing the strange genius his manager was, he was incapable of processing any normal emotion that would be deemed appropriate to a certain situation. The man merely laughed it off and was more worried of what Rangiku would do to him. Frustrated, Ichigo cut off the conversation.

Quickly punching the digits of his phone, he got his father on the other line.

"Yes, old man. Don't wait up for me tonight," he said.

He frowned deeply when Isshin cackled. _**I saw what happened, Ichigo. You bringing her to your place?**_

"Yes," Ichigo answered through gritted teeth. "And we'll be staying there for a while. I don't think I can trust her enough to be left alone for some time."

_**Really going too fast for her, Ichigo. You're gonna give the woman a heart attack.**_

"She already consented to this," Ichigo lied, and cut the line dead.

This left an older man who was sitting in his office at TLE Channel's building to gasp and fall out of his chair.

* * *

"She'll be fine. She only fainted from lack of air and shock," Dr. Matsuyama said, smiling kindly at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and stood up from the velvet couch beside the bed where Orihime was. He thanked the doctor and walked him outside of his unit.

"Boss," Grimmjow said from the living room. "Nnoitra just called and said that the lady's car is already back at her house and that her aunt was already informed of her current situation and whereabouts."

"Good," Ichigo said. "You can leave now."

"Leave?" the other man repeated, his left brow rising mischievously. "Not planning on doing somethin' eh?"

Ichigo reddened. "_No_," he said with emphasis. "Just pick us up when I call you. Have a day off or something."

Grimmjow, too shocked that his boss had suddenly given him a day off to even have curiosity get the better of himself, just nodded and waved his hand nonchalantly. He left without a word.

Ichigo slumped back on the couch and studied Orihime. _There was nothing better to do anyway, _he reasoned.

He was surprised that she even held herself together long enough for the rescue to finally arrive. Her face had lost all of its color and her chest heaved itself up and down, apparently relieved to have finally gotten a good amount of air.

He sighed and stood up, unconsciously moving a strand of stray hair from her face.

The halo of honey auburn hair, her porcelain face, her wonderful russet eyelashes… her body… her everything…

Who would have ever thought she possessed so many beautiful things when all she was before was a very plain, bespectacled girl hiding behind very ugly pairs of ill-fitting clothes, klutzy mannerisms, and wild imaginations.

_Beautiful…_

Ichigo's hand froze. He abruptly walked away, grumbling.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Orihime slowly opened her eyes. The room around her was dark, save for the lamp that illuminated what part of the room it could.

She groaned, massaging her head. It felt like she had just drowned.

_Where am I?_

She frowned. _That's right. I was brought here by Kurosaki-sama, most probably._

_Wait… what?_

_WHAT? WHERE…?_

Suddenly, a tall figure walked inside the room, carrying a tray. When said figure finally stepped into the light, Orihime colored to a ridiculous shade of red.

Red mostly because of shock, embarrassment and suppressed laughter.

It was silly to think that Kurosaki Ichigo might know anything about serving others. Yet, there he was, standing before her, his ever-present scowl pasted on his face, carrying a tray that emitted a smell that suspiciously seemed like steak. He was also wearing what seemed like a white apron (thankfully, it wasn't girly looking) over a maroon sweater and brown cargo pants. A very casual-looking Ichigo.

Ichigo felt a nerve ticking at the side of his forehead at the sight of Orihime's gaping face. It seemed like she was about to burst from laughter. Thankfully, she just faked a cough and smiled shakily.

It was quite obvious from how Ichigo looked like that they were in his private place, wherever _here _was, and that they were the only ones _here. _Ichigo wouldn't cook for himself or her if they had servants with them or something.

"I see you're awake," Ichigo said plainly. Orihime looked down quickly. She had learned quickly that when Ichigo lacked any type of emotion in his voice or demeanor, he was upset or angry at something.

And most probably that something was a somebody and that somebody was her.

"I'm sorry," she tried once again, remembering full well that she had already apologized to him when he had rescued her.

The young man said nothing and merely laid the tray on the coffee table beside the bed. He quickly moved to her side and helped her sit up, propping and fluffing the pillows to make her feel more comfortable.

Orihime blushed once more when he suddenly moved so close to her, his hands encasing her form to the headboard of the bed just so that he can fix the pillow. Her evil, evil eyes couldn't help but take a peek of the smooth-looking skin that covered his wonderful jaw and neck. Her evil, evil eyes could make out the planes of muscle on his upper torso. It also didn't help that the sleeves of the sweater were rolled up to reveal his strong-looking forearms and those long, capable hands…

And his smell…

His skin briefly brushed her arms when he helped her up and her senses were suddenly filled with his scent mixed with that trademark expensive perfume that seemed to have been exclusively made for him.

Orihime was awakened from her trance when a tray was gently settled on her lap. She was right in thinking that it was steak that Ichigo cooked. There was even a small bowl filled with miso soup and a side dish made of mashed potatoes and vegetables.

"You - ?" she began to ask, but was cut off by a blunt answer of 'Yes, I cook,' from the man who had seated himself on a plush armchair facing her.

She looked down sadly. She knew that her mentor was very disappointed in her. Again, her air-headedness put her in a very compromising situation that had burdened others. She was sure that her aunt was very worried.

"Auntie!" she suddenly exclaimed, remembering that she hadn't even tried contacting her aunt. She tried fishing for the contents of her pocket, but was sorely reminded that during the 'fan attack' she had dropped her phone and was gone amidst the sea of people.

"Don't worry, I already informed Matsumoto-san," Ichigo, whose face was hidden in the shadows of the room, said. From what Orihime could see, he had perched his right foot on his left knee and had his hands clasped together, as if observing her. And what was scarier was that she couldn't even see his expression.

"Th-thank you," she stammered, then started to eat her food before she could allow her normally turbulent and unpredictable stomach to make any embarrassing noises.

When she finally finished, she was surprised when Ichigo suddenly stood up and whisked away the tray, returning only after a few seconds just to say a sentence that drained her face of any color for almost an hour after that,

"By the way, from now on, you'll be living with me."

* * *

**Sorry for the very delayed update. And I'm really sorry that this is shorter than what you may have expected or what I originally planned, but this is more of a filler chapter. Don't worry, more exciting things to happen next! =)**

**Didn't re-read. Too excited to update. Sorry for the errors that you might have read/noticed.**

**Please leave a review. It will be much appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So now that I'm done with **_**Your Fading Starlight**_**, I've decided to update **_**The Front Act **_**and **_**Bloody Banquet. **_**And I'm going to edit the chapter titles of 6 and 7 for a reason. I don't know if you're going to notice it.**

**The Front Act is actually my personal favorite IchiHime fic. I can't really explain why. Before I'm proceeding to update this, I actually re-read the past chapters so that I could refresh myself for consistency purposes. I've seen some errors and will work on revising them but I have to finish all of my works first before actually editing my stuff. **

**Or maybe I could entail the help of someone to be my editor/beta. I just recalled that I had a beta once. It was my ex-boyfriend. I forgot that I had one, but then it was years ago.**

**Moving oooonnn…**

Chapter 8

Sensitivity Overload

To say that the sudden proposal shocked Orihime was an understatement.

Hell, she didn't even know how much it affected the man she was talking to. Ichigo himself wasn't thinking about what he was saying before he blurted the suggestion out – the suggestion that came out more like an order or a command. And knowing how Orihime obediently followed his every word, she was sure to agree.

Ichigo suddenly felt hot under his collar. He realized that this unit of his only had one bedroom. It was a spacious bedroom built for all of his needs but then there was another person here too. His supposed 'girlfriend.'

And they wouldn't have any choice but to sleep on the same bed.

What's more, they have to share the bathroom.

Ichigo mentally groaned. Why did he buy such a quaint unit?! He had a lot of money, why not spend for something bigger? But then again, he was a bit stingy. He never really wasted money on unnecessary things and back then when he bought this property, never in his wildest dreams did he picture housing a girl here.

Why did he choose this place anyway? For one thing, it was only a block away from the TLE Channel building. Here was where he stayed whenever he had projects that ate up a lot of his time. He couldn't afford to be late for anything and he was always very punctual. Now that he was doing _Hour of the Death God, _he himself had opted to stay in this place. Another convenient thing about it was that there were shops, restaurants, and even a mini-market inside the building. You don't have to go out for stuff. This building was for the convenience of celebrities who had to be on the go and at the same time, had to keep their privacy. The security here was very tight and only the residents were allowed inside.

Such a thing was possible in this residential building because it was, in fact, owned by Kurosaki Isshin himself.

Rukia and Renji also have their units in this building. What the public and most especially, Byakuya, knows is that they have separate rooms, but in reality, Renji recently bought the penthouse just for him and Rukia. The music icon cajoled Ichigo into signing his name onto the contract so that no one would know that it was actually Renji's, added to the fact that people would actually find it obvious that the most expensive suite belonged to the son of the owner. The orange-haired star grudgingly complied, acknowledging the fact that his closest friends rarely had any privacy for their relationship but also resenting the fact that he was used just so that they could have their intimate, dirty moments together.

That left Ichigo actually spending his money on a more modest room where most B-class actors and actresses rented. It was also a very convenient and good strategy since no one suspected that Kurosaki Ichigo would pay for a cheaper suite.

But right now, Ichigo wished to heaven that _he _was the one who bought the penthouse.

_Maybe I could borrow it from Renji. He could use his own room for a while or maybe Rukia's. They're only just gonna shag each other helpless…_

_NO!_

Ichigo decided that it was a bad idea. He didn't want to sleep in Renji's sheets that might have _stuff _on them. He knew that his friends were sexually active, active being a very **big **understatement. Hell, he even _heard _the two doing it in one of the office's prop rooms. He was suddenly grateful that the employees had to sign a confidentiality agreement so that they won't blab about the celebrities' _other _lives to the media or else Rukia and Renji's reputations would be in tatters.

But did he really have to worry if Byakuya was there to send death threats to anyone who would ruin his sister's image?

Orihime's blushing face was evidence to the whirling emotions and thoughts inside her head. She just fainted and she felt like she was going to do so again.

First off, she didn't think that her aunt would consent to this. _Not in a million years._

Secondly, she wasn't ready to live with anyone who wasn't her relative! Especially if said roommate was your supposed 'boyfriend' with whom you have a terrible crush on!

Orihime mentally sighed. Yes, she now admits that she has a crush on her mentor, Kurosaki Ichigo. She wanted to bash herself upside the head for falling for her senpai. This relationship was supposed to be purely professional but it didn't help that, aside from his stellar good looks and overall physical attractiveness, he was a sincere, warm, and kind person. Many people expected him to be arrogant and egocentric. He had some of those qualities but it was more of a show or a defense mechanism. Orihime saw how caring and generous he could be. What kind of a cruel man would help out a nobody otherwise?

She once rationalized that his kindness was only based on the fact that he was also using her. They were only together because of a deal. He needed people to get off his case while she wanted to be an actress. If it weren't for this, he wouldn't even take a second look at her.

She felt herself visibly deflate at that and it seemed that Ichigo noticed this too.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly looking over her face.

_Please don't be so kind to me! _Orihime thought wildly as her face turned pink again. It's hard not to fall for those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, that unruly but soft hair, that well-defined jaw, that smooth delectable neck…

Gah!

Everything about him was just so… perfect.

How can she even begin to compare herself? He won't ever consider someone like her as a real girlfriend!

"Yes, I'm fine," she managed to say without her voice shaking. She sighed gratefully.

"What are you thinking about?"

Orihime gave him a shy smile. "I was just thinking about what you said. I don't think my aunt will allow me to stay – "

"She already allowed you to stay."

"What?!" Orihime gasped. "H-how…?!"

Ichigo could barely suppress his grin. "She was actually against it at first but Urahara-san managed to convince her."

That was a lie. Ichigo hadn't told Matsumoto Rangiku about his plan yet. He was leaving the talking now to his manager, who seemed to want to murder his talent for even considering the thought. Ichigo could only laugh evilly to himself as he switched off his phone, putting everything in the hands of Urahara Kisuke.

Rangiku must be pummeling the odd man within an inch of his life right now.

"But what about my things?" Orihime tried to ask, her mind dizzy at the speed of things.

"I'll have them sent here tomorrow. In the meantime, I asked Rukia to bring overnight wear here. She has a closetful just a few floors above," Ichigo explained.

"Kuchiki-san lives here too?"

"Yeah. Renji also has a place here," Ichigo replied.

Orihime nodded slowly. The two ate in silence inside the bedroom when Ichigo's watch suddenly emitted a beeping sound.

He stood up and took care of the dishes, putting them on the hamper after he left the room. Orihime was about to get up to help when his head suddenly peeked inside the room. "I'll just go down and buy some stuff, okay? Stay where you are."

"But what if I have to – " but before Orihime could finish, Ichigo already left.

The auburn-haired lady gingerly went to the edge of the bed and stood up. She felt her vision and her balance falter for a moment. Luckily, she grabbed the edge of the chair where Ichigo had been sitting earlier just in time. It seemed that the cause of her passing out was the heat, shock, and the smell inside of the pastry store. She had always been claustrophobic ever since her parents died and for reasons that were best left in the dark.

She surveyed the inside of the room for the first time since she woke up. It was very spacious and she observed that she could have fit her former apartment inside. The walls were pristine white, with mahogany lining the top and the bottom. The ceiling was adorned by warm yellow lights that gave off a bit of a comforting atmosphere. She noticed that the blinds were closed, covering what seemed to be huge windows. She gingerly took a peek and saw that they provided a stunning view of the city.

_We must be pretty high up the building, _Orihime thought, noticing that the cars were very small down below and that she could see almost everything from where she was.

The bed she had been sleeping on had purely black and white sheets, giving her the idea that Ichigo had pretty minimalist tastes. There was a couch opposite the bed, along with two beautiful decorative tables on either side of the bed, each containing a lamp. There was also a phone table and a chair placed on the right side overlooking what seemed to be a terrace.

Orihime proceeded to walk outside, noticing that the floor was a huge expanse of black and white stripes of granite. She noticed it because the floor suddenly went cold. This made her realize that the bedroom had really nice carpeting while the other parts of the flat did not have one.

She made her way to the living room, which held a complete entertainment set – TV, a video game set which she only knew to be an Xbox, full surround speakers, and many more. The couch seemed very modern and too uncomfortable for her tastes. She tried sitting down, but it was a bit hard. Beside the television was a glass bookshelf containing many works on different genres. Orihime perused them with enthusiasm, knowing that she was a bookworm at heart and that at the very least, she had something to devour while she was staying here.

She then proceeded to the dining area where there was only an average-sized glass table big enough for four people. There was a bar on the other side and huge refrigerator. Orihime excitedly opened it, only to find that it wasn't stocked with food yet.

_Hmm… perhaps I can do some shopping for Kurosaki-sama. As a thank you gift._

_And perhaps I'll cook too!_

Orihime clapped her hands enthusiastically at this and smiled. She then walked to the kitchen where everything was made of polished marble and wood. It seemed that Ichigo had a complete kitchen with all the equipment necessary to make someone healthy.

But what Orihime observed was that the place was truly a bachelor's pad. It didn't look very homey or lived-in.

With a sigh, she went back to the bedroom. She better be lying down before Ichigo came back or else he might scold her again. But before she could rest once more, she noticed two more doors she left unexplored – one in the corridor leading to the bedroom and one inside of the bedroom itself.

She first opened the one outside of the bedroom.

Lo and behold, it was Ichigo's walk-in closet.

The space was nearly as huge as his bedroom! In it contained all of his clothes, categorized by use. On one side contained all of his suits and trousers for formal occasions, as well as a rack of stylish shoes. They were sorted by color, along with many neatly folded ties. On the other side seemed like casual wear, all sorted by style and by color too. Directly in front of Orihime was a glass cabinet containing Ichigo's watches and other valuable men's jewelry.

She giggled to herself. She never saw Ichigo wear any of these shiny things, except for the watches. She noticed that he changes watches everyday. It must be his favorite accessory.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened one of the many drawers. Inside, she saw clothing neatly folded in two colors – black and white. She pulled out one and nearly fell over in shock and embarrassment.

_Kurosaki-sama's… UNDERWEAR!_

She quickly placed them back and nearly had a heart attack when the doorbell buzzed.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed from the closet and ran outside. She nearly tripped as she raced to answer the door.

She opened it wide and said, "Yes?"

"Orihime!" Rukia said in surprise. "Why didn't you peek through the hole first?! You have to find out who's visiting you before you open the door!"

Orihime was shocked at the smaller woman's tirade but quickly realized that she had a point. "I-I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san! I forgot that you were coming and I'm still not very used to this – "

"Okay, okay," Rukia said, smiling as she went inside the suite. "I'll forgive you if you start calling me Rukia. How many times do I have to tell you? You won't be able to keep up this ruse if you keep calling your friends by their last names!"

Orihime nodded, smiling brightly. It seemed that her new friend brought a bunch of paper bags with her, each labeled with designer brands.

"Wow! You went shopping, Rukia?" Orihime said, practicing the way she said Rukia's name.

"Yes, actually," Rukia replied energetically. "Ichigo told me to buy you clothes."

"Oh yeah! Kurosaki – I mean, Ichigo-kun told me that you did! Thank you very much!"

"You're very welcome," Rukia replied with a wink. "Now, look at what I bought for you!"

The actress started showing the items one by one to Orihime. The other girl distinctly recalled that Ichigo tasked Rukia to buy her only overnight clothes, but it seemed that the raven-haired beauty went overboard. And it seemed that she had another thing entirely in her mind.

"W-what is that?!" Orihime gasped as she stared at the piece of lacy, pink fabric that Rukia was holding up.

"Nightgowns and lingerie, m'dear," Rukia answered her evenly. "The sexiest money can buy! Victoria's Secret and all designed to make Ichigo's mouth water!"

"N-nani?!" Orihime repeated, going brick red. _I can't let Ichigo-kun see me in something as scandalous as that! And besides there was only one room…_

"We're sleeping in the same room!" Orihime almost yelled in realization. This earned her a teasing smirk from Rukia.

"I know that," Rukia said. "I've been here before with Renji and I know this only has one bedroom. You can't very well sleep on the couch as it's damned uncomfortable and Ichigo surely won't sleep there either. It seems as if the bastard is not thinking when he thought about making you live with him."

"I… I…" Orihime stammered, unable to get the words out.

"And since he's trapped you into this arrangement, you better get the most out of it," Rukia advised, looking at Orihime pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Orihime managed to ask.

"I know you have certain feelings for Ichigo," Rukia stated. "And that bastard really deserves to be happy after what – "

Before Rukia could say anything else, it seemed that she stopped herself. With wide eyes she mumbled, "Never mind."

"What is it, Rukia? You can tell me."

"I can't. It's Ichigo's story, not mine."

Orihime stared at her in bewilderment. It seemed that it was something about Ichigo's past that Rukia can't tell her. But she was never one to pry so she let it go.

"Anyway, you can't sleep in those clothes," Rukia pointed out, looking at her outfit that was all dirty and worn from the earlier events. "You have no choice but to wear these."

Orihime thought that she was going to faint again. "B-but they're too revealing!"

"That's the point!" Rukia said in exasperation. "Look, Orihime. I know you like Ichigo. And it seems as if that guy has taken a liking to you as well! All you have to do is make him want you so badly that he's going to make a move and make you his!"

"M-make me his?!"

A thousand erotic thoughts projected itself in Orihime's mind, starting with a vision of a very naked Ichigo stalking her like a hungry predator after seeing her in one of those outfits that Rukia bought. Orihime shook her head in alarm, her face turning to a violent shade of red.

"And how did you know that I like - ?"

"It's painfully obvious, dear. Only Ichigo is dense enough not to know. Even Renji noticed."

"E-eh?!"

"Anyway, we have to hide all of these before Ichigo arrives. We have to surprise him."

"But how do I even do that?" Orihime asked, not even sure why she was asking how she could seduce Ichigo in the first place. "We're just pretending to be a couple, Rukia. I don't think it will be the right thing to make this come true!"

"Just trust me," Rukia said. "I know what I'm doing. I've been a pretty reliable matchmaker, you know.'"

Rukia pushed Orihime back to the room and instructed her to take a quick shower. The startled girl just nodded and went to the bathroom for the first time.

Much to her surprise, which shouldn't really be the case since she has already seen the extravagance of all the other rooms, the bathroom was as big as the walk-in closet. It contained a Jacuzzi, a shower stall with translucent glass surrounding it, a golden bath tub and a golden toilet. There was even a small television set.

Orihime quickly stripped and went inside the shower stall, turning the water on and finding her muscles relaxing rapidly at the heat of the water.

Rukia only gave her a maximum of 10 minutes to clean up, declaring that Ichigo would be arriving any time soon and that she should be ready to welcome him with the full on sexiness. Orihime couldn't help but blush at the suggestion as the smaller girl forced her to drink a shot of vodka to calm her nerves down.

Orihime never had alcohol in her entire life. She somehow had a gut feeling that she wasn't good at handling alcohol and after just one shot, she knew that she was right.

She was already acting a bit out of character as she readily wore the black lacey nightgown that Rukia chose for her that night. Satin black panties hugged her perfectly shaped bum and at Rukia's insistence or bullying, per se, she was forced to wear no bra. The sleepwear clung to her like a second skin, its thin straps exposing her creamy skin. A generous amount of cleavage was apparent and the hem of the skirt barely covered her underwear. She knew that when she moved, anyone could see the curve of her bum.

"Shit, what would I give to have your body?" Rukia said as she wolf-whistled. With that, she offered Orihime another shot of vodka as the other woman giggled.

"Really?" Orihime asked boldly, twirling. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course!" Rukia said mischievously. "Now, brush your teeth and gargle. We don't want him smelling that you've drunk something or else he'll know we're up to something. I didn't know that it'll take just three shots to get you going, Orihime!"

Orihime laughed and did as she was told. After she brushed her teeth, Rukia motioned for her to sit down in front of the vanity mirror as she styled her hair. Rukia brought it to an artful yet loose twist, held in place by a chopstick. The tendrils of hair that fell around Orihime's face were twisted in elegant curls. Rukia even put a light touch of makeup on her face – a little bit of powder and shell pink lipgloss.

"Simplicity goes a long way," Rukia commented. "And besides, I doubt he'll be looking at your face."

Orihime laughed, feeling her insides tingling with warmth and courage. Vodka did wonders to her system. She wanted to elicit a reaction from Ichigo somehow. She wanted to know if he ever saw her as a woman.

She didn't even question if this was all going too fast.

She trusted Rukia and somehow, she wanted to do this.

Have a little fun.

"Have fun!" Rukia said as she quickly departed like a fairy granting a wish and disappearing in a second.

"Thanks Rukia!" Orihime called out.

* * *

Ichigo was grimacing.

His phone was held almost a foot away from his ear but he could still hear Matsumoto Rangiku screaming as if he were just in front of her. And for good reason.

An hour ago it seemed that Urahara Kisuke already informed the supermodel about Ichigo's plan. And the message that reached the woman was that her niece had already consented to the living arrangements. Rangiku grudgingly agreed but not before she could give Ichigo this screeching lecture.

After almost half an hour on the phone and him swearing on his mother's grave and his father's life that he would not touch a strand of Orihime's hair, he proceeded to the mini market inside the building. He wanted to buy all necessary supplies for tomorrow's meal. They didn't have work for the next two days and they had no choice but to stay cooped up in the building because of the reporters hounding Orihime. After the incident, it seemed that everyone wanted to get their hands on the 'down-to-earth' actress.

After almost two hours away, he finally went back to his unit.

And by god did he not expect what he saw.

He suddenly thought that it may be difficult to keep his promise to Matsumoto Rangiku because suddenly, it seemed that her niece was asking for _it _herself.

_What the hell is going on here?! _

After a second of trying to get a grip of himself, he mentally yelled, _KUCHIKI RUKIA!_

He was momentarily stunned when he noticed that the living room was dark. The only light in the whole unit was the flat screen television, featuring a music video of Abarai Renji himself crooning his latest hit, _The Night of a Million Sighs. _

Ichigo knew that song all too well. It was Renji's sexy song – a tune inspired by many of his intimate trysts with Rukia. Byakuya nearly filed a lawsuit so that the song would never be aired ever again, but Genji managed to convince the man that music was purely creative and that it all came from the heart. Rukia herself was tickled pink by the dedication and rendered her overprotective brother speechless.

His eyes found a young woman, clad in a black, lace nightgown. The light playing around her silhouette indicated that the fabric was almost see-through, showing the contours of black panties and a creamy back. Her skin was aglow and her curves were rippling, making his throat dry. She didn't see him enter because her back was to him. She was just watching the music video and danced seductively to the slow, haunting rhythm and the sound of Renji's voice.

Her hair was pinned up, giving him a delicious view of her nape. His eyes bulged as her lips rolled, her bum jutting out. Her long legs were stretched as she reached down, caressing them with her finely boned hands. Ichigo could only watch, mesmerized, as his feet seemed to carry him towards the goddess of seduction, sent from above to challenge men like him who think themselves superior. Never in his life had he ever witnessed something as erotic and he had his fare share of women. He wasn't that innocent because showbusiness can expose you to different types of situations. He even did a bed scene for an independent movie once when he was 17.

But this… this was sensational and out of this world.

Why? Because this person in front of him was the epitome of innocence just hours ago. She was what they call a child-woman. It seemed that an entirely different person replaced her.

As he approached her, he accidentally knocked over a chair that had been lying around for some goddamned reason. Her body jumped in surprise as she turned oh so slowly towards him.

And that was it.

Her face was otherworldly. A thin sheen of sweat made her body shine as she breathed erratically, sending shivers up his spine as his eyes fell on her very generous cleavage. Her face was set in an endearing pout, her lips glossed with a devilish pink that made him involuntarily lick his own. Her face was pink with exertion and it was evident that she had been dancing for some time now. Her eyes were wide and seemingly innocent, looking up at him with guilt, knowing that he had caught her doing something indescribably naughty and that somehow, she was begging for a punishment.

With that, Ichigo smirked.

This made Orihime's breath hitch.

_Oh god… this was what Rukia was saying!_

There was no mistaking it. His brown eyes were smoldering in heat and want. His groceries lay forgotten on the floor as he moved to her in an unhurried, deliberate manner. He was staring at her as if he wanted to eat her and that made a familiar heat pool down between her thighs. He was merely inches away from her as he bent his head down and caught her face between his hands.

"You know," he said in a husky tone, "I might just break the promise I made your aunt."

Orihime stared up at him in wonder. "And what is that?"

"That I won't touch a single strand of your hair."

And with that, Ichigo swooped down and captured Orihime's lips in his.

She couldn't register what she was doing in surprise. Her arms went automatically around her handsome prince as he licked her, asking for entrance. With a moan, his tongue plunged inside of her mouth, making her vaguely think that this was certainly not the first time that he kissed someone. But she didn't care. This was her first kiss and it was electrifying.

His right hand fisted her hair while his other hand roamed around the side of her body, feeling every curve. He growled at the smoothness of her skin and the innocence of her response. Every time she moaned and whimpered, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He was getting harder and hotter and he was certain that Orihime could feel his arousal.

Orihime gasped as he unknowingly thrust his hips to hers. There, jutting between his thighs, was his manhood, pushing against the cloth of his trousers. She could only marvel at the length and the size of it, feeling both thrilled and nervous at the possible pleasure and pain it could bring.

Her mind was in chaos and if it were up to it right now, she would want to go all the way.

This was the man she admired above everyone else. This was the man she aspired to be. This was the man who extended a kind, helping hand to her when she was in need. This was the man who taught her that dreams really do come true. He was the one who inspired her to be above and beyond what reality dictated. He was perfect in every way and she knew that deep down, he liked her too. It was obvious with the way he stared at her and kissed her. Kurosaki Ichigo was not someone who would just flirt or mess around with any girl. It was obvious because if he were a playboy, he wouldn't be hiring someone to pose as his girlfriend. He would _have _girlfriends.

Orihime sighed at the thoughts swirling around her mind. This was someone she definitely wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

The thought suddenly shocked her to the core as he felt Ichigo unbuttoning his polo shirt hurriedly. Off it came and collided against her lace-covered body. Orihime moved away from his mouth and watched in amazement at the perfection that lay before her. His body was toned and lean, a build similar to a swimmer's – not too bulky but not too light. She shyly stared up at him, silently asking for permission. Ichigo smirked once more and placed her soft hands on his chest.

_God… _Ichigo thought. That simple and innocent action made him tremble. It took every ounce of his self-control not to take her then and there. Without much thought, he carried her bridal style towards his room, earning a small squeak from the auburn-haired lady.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked as he carried her.

Orihime could only nod, hypnotized by the way his neck strained as he talked. As he walked, he nearly fell over when she suddenly assaulted his neck. She had a weakness for sexy looking necks. And she had a particular weakness for Ichigo's.

The young man groaned as he slowly put Orihime down on the bed, finally removing his trousers. She reddened at the sight of his boxer briefs, recalling similar ones that she had found in his walk-in closet. Taking this moment of distraction to his advantage, Ichigo began removing her night gown, exposing her unclothed breasts and her daring black panties.

"Rukia did something good for a change," Ichigo complimented her, his hands automatically caressing her peaks softly, making her moan in delight and demand.

"Please…" Orihime whispered, making Ichigo swear. Following her request blindly, he engulfed one nipple while kneading the other, occasionally flicking and pinching the hardened pebbles. Orihime was thrashing about, chanting his name. He never liked the sound of his name on anyone's lips this much before. He was sure that she had to call him that everyday for the rest of their lives.

_What?_

Ichigo momentarily paused as he gathered his thoughts. This beautiful creature underneath him suddenly made him think about the future. She suddenly made him imagine that it was possible for them to actually be together in the long run. He never envisioned anyone in this circumstance before, having centered his entire focus on his career. But she was different… he knew that from the very first time he laid eyes on her and propositioned to her.

This was definitely something new.

With that realization, he suddenly sat up and faced Orihime. The girl was startled, looking up at him questioningly. But it was obvious that there was hurt behind those gray eyes.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I think we should stop and talk first."

"What do you mean?" Orihime said, angry at the tremor that floated from her voice.

"We're only pretending, aren't we?" Ichigo asked. "If we do this, then it means that we're officially, truly dating. I don't know what your feelings are for me and – "

"I like you," Orihime proclaimed boldly, sure that if she never said it now, she might not get the chance or the courage to say it again. "I like you very much, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he couldn't stop the blush from creeping to his cheeks. He knew that Orihime was a pure and innocent girl. She was very much in tune with her feelings and she wouldn't lie about stuff like this.

Ichigo touched his forehead to hers and smiled – a smile that was genuine and made her heart melt. "I like you too, Orihime," he said, making her heart stop. "I've been denying it to myself because this was purely professional. But I'm not the type of guy to take advantage of that fact."

Orihime smiled at that. Ichigo truly was a prince charming despite what everyone else said about him. He knew that if they did something now, he would be taking advantage of her and her feelings. It was true that they didn't love each other yet and they can't just easily remove the circumstances in which they came together in the first place.

"We were fake dating," Orihime added. "And now…?"

"Now," Ichigo continued, "we'll see. We can date for real. Is that okay?"

Orihime pecked his lips, surprising him. "Yes."

"Then we'll see what happens."

"Yep," Orihime said enthusiastically. Suddenly, she yawned. "That drink Rukia-san gave me is making me sleepy."

_I knew it, _Ichigo thought, shaking his head in amusement. Knowing Orihime, she wouldn't do what she did if it weren't for a little extra push. And that extra push seemed to include a midget and a little glass of liquid courage.

Within a minute, Orihime was fast asleep.

Ichigo stared at her sleeping form, smiling slightly to himself. Things have gone so fast, but it felt so right. It seemed that he knew this girl all along. They weren't officially together yet but they were getting there. And it seemed that they didn't have to part ways or give out admissions to the public because they had something real going on between the two of them. And it was starting right now.

Rukia was going to have a field day because of this.

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he nestled beside Orihime, covering the both of them with his thick sheets. The fact that the two of them were almost naked and that he was hugging her from behind still didn't help his arousal. But he had to fight his needs and do this entire thing slowly so that they won't mess up.

For Orihime's sake.

* * *

The plane that came from Prague made a smooth landing into Narita Airport.

A pair of Manolo Blahnik pumps walked along the airport, making a clacking sound that made everyone turn around. A gorgeous young woman treated the path like a runway, earning the glances of everyone. Her midnight blue hair was arranged in a ponytail, her head covered by a stylish fedora hat. She wore chic black leggings coupled with a loose fitting shirt that was tied around the middle by a crimson belt. Her amber eyes were wide and bespectacled behind crimson-rimmed glasses. She looked very professional, sophisticated, and stylish.

She glanced around the crowd to look for her chauffer. She spotted the old man whom she had known for almost all her life. He was holding up a sign that said, 'Mirokumaru Senna.'

She approached the man with enthusiasm as she hugged him, making him chuckle. "Welcome home, Senna-sama."

"It's good to be back, Ganryu," the young lady replied.

* * *

**That's it for now! Hope you like it! By the way, Senna's surname came from her shikai's name. :D **

**Leave some love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope the pace of the story is just right for you. Well, they both have unspoken attraction to each other since the third chapter, they were just in denial. They were both in awe with each other too. Soooo, I guess all it took Rukia to spice things up a bit. Our little Hime is all grown up! *sniffles***

**Thanks again for the reviews for the past chapters. I know what it feels like to get frustrated in waiting for a fanfic when you're not even sure if it's going to get finished. But rest assured, it **_**will. **_**=)**

Chapter 9

Shrewd Love

Waking up beside the most popular male of your generation could really do wonders to your imagination.

Why? Because it feels like it was a figment of one's generation.

That was how Orihime woke up that fine Sunday morning. The events of the previous days were already forgotten and here she was, living with the man she liked, nearly naked beside him.

She blushed furiously. She didn't drink that much and that's why she managed to recall every single embarrassing detail without any problems. She was in a revealing black lingerie, her cleavage and legs spilling out from above and below. She barely had anything to cover herself, except for a thin blanket. She turned her head and saw Ichigo's bright orange one poking out from the blanket. She smiled cheekily and tugged the cloth, revealing his peaceful face.

There were no indications of the seemingly eternal scowl marring his face. In the morning light, with his body and mind well-rested, he looked so handsome that she was stopping herself from kissing him. That's when she remembered.

_We're already dating._

That's right. They were about to go all the way last night but he stopped, preferring to be the perfect gentleman and actually wait for them to have several official dates or to get serious before getting anywhere physically. Although, most people would have three or four dates before making out the way they did. She was still jarred with the fact that he actually liked her back. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that all those moments shared in front and behind the camera could develop their relationship to such a level. It was surprising, really. She couldn't really say that events were going that fast. For one, they didn't even start out as friends. She became his fake girlfriend in exchange of getting her into show business. Then they just got closer and closer than anyone else had been in their life.

But she had a gut feeling that there was something wrong with the way things are. The push Kuchiki Rukia gave her wasn't something she totally rejected, but it wasn't something that she totally agreed on. She was having misgivings about them entering a relationship but she realized that Ichigo was not someone who did anything half-assed. If he was now his boyfriend, he would stand by the word and the title for all of its worth until he could give no more.

That was just how he was.

She tried to move, a vestige of a headache echoing through her brain. When she was on the verge of standing up, warm, strong hands enveloped her waist.

"Hey," Ichigo said sleepily. "Where are you going?"

Orihime turned, her face pink. "Bathroom. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't." And with that, he turned her around for a kiss.

_His kisses… _it just made her toes curl and her throat release sounds that she had never even heard her produce in her entire lifetime. Before she knew it, she was clutching his bare chest, marveling at the rippling muscles. Her left hand went around his nape and began pulling at the strands of his spiky hair. A scorching heat flew from her lips down to her belly, igniting something within her that deleted all of her worries and doubts in her mind.

Ichigo was hooked. He had never felt that way in kissing someone. Sure, he had kissed a lot of women, many of which had double and triple the experience this young woman with him now had. But no amount of experience could make up for their chemistry and compatibility. Orihime's innocence, mixed with her occasional daring attitude, had him intrigued. Her naïve yet equally smart brain always surprised him. She had a face of an angel and a body of a goddess. And without her knowledge and without meaning to, she had him wrapped around her little fingers.

"Damn," he murmured against her lips.

"D-did I do something wrong?" she stammered, barely finding the right words and amazed that she could even form a sentence with the state her brain is in.

"No," Ichigo chuckled. "The truth is, you're doing everything right. And that's why I'm like this."

Orihime lost count of how many times she blushed since waking up. She looked at him mutely and he just stared back, his golden brown eyes swimming in amusement and something so much more.

It's odd that she was the one who liked him first yet he was the one talking like a love-struck schoolboy. "You really say a lot of flattering things," she said. "Did the little blue men get to you?"

Ichigo laughed. "You and your imagination. Does it visualize anything other than dwarves, elves, and other little men?"

The suggestive tone to his voice was lost to Orihime. She stared at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo just sighed and got up, not bothering to cover himself up. Orihime closed his eyes as she spotted him clad only in his boxers, confident as any man with a self-assurance level that was off the charts.

"What's the matter? It's not like you haven't seen it before."

Orihime bolted to the door at that sentence, running towards the closet for a change in clothes. She really couldn't handle nudeness without any amount of alcohol in her system. She quickly fished out a tank top and shorts, one of the more modest apparels that Rukia purchased for her. But even though it was more modest than the night gown, the white shirt barely fit her and clung to her figure like a second skin. Her black bra was showing beneath the measly material and exposed her well-endowed breasts. Her legs went on for miles since her shorts barely even covered her panties.

She sighed. She really had to get her clothes. She was glad that she was getting them today, as Ichigo told her.

She quickly put her hair up in a messy ponytail and went out of the walk-in closet. Thankfully, there was no sign of Ichigo. The running shower told her that he was in the bathroom. She decided to take a peek inside the refrigerator and cook something for breakfast. She wanted to do something for her 'boyfriend'.

For all intents and purposes, let's remove the quotation marks around the word boyfriend since Ichigo and Orihime are now officially together.

She smiled and hummed to herself as she flipped the eggs and the bacon, letting it cook simultaneously. Wheat bread was already stuck inside the toaster while the butter and cheese were at the ready, depending on the desires of the person who would eat it. Personally, Orihime preferred peanut butter for breakfast but there was a lack of it in the pantry. She had a slight conclusion that Ichigo might be allergic to peanuts.

While cooking an easy Western breakfast, she had a Japanese alternative ready. She was good at the kitchen and she worked efficiently. She would always have different things going on at the same time and people enjoyed her food. There were just times that she cooked odd foods that only she and her aunt had the appetite for. Since she was familiar with the reactions other people had for her unusual culinary recipes, she stuck with the fairly ordinary and easy ones. She didn't really know if Ichigo would appreciate wasabi or bean paste with anything. She preferred that her boyfriend wouldn't think that she intended to poison him on the first day of their relationship.

The frying was done and it was time to focus on grilling the mackerel, which was already lathered with a soy sauce mix.

"Hmm," Ichigo's masculine voice said from the doorway to the kitchen. "That smells wonderful."

Orihime turned to look at him, finally clad in something that covered up his delicious abs. He was sporting the male version of her outfit – a white t-shirt and black boxers. She had never seen him so casual and homey. She gave him a bright smile, realizing that she might be one of the few people able to see him in this light.

"Wow!" he exclaimed after returning her smile with a smirk of his own. "You cooked _a lot! _How are we supposed to eat all of this?"

"Is that a lot?" Orihime bashfully said. "I always prepare something like this for breakfast. You know what they say, right? It's the most important meal of the day and we have to eat plenty."

"W-what?" Ichigo asked, perplexed. "You're able to eat this much?"

Orihime pouted at him. "Is there anything wrong with eating a lot? I love food."

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "Well, it's the first time I've seen a girl with a hearty appetite."

_He has dated models, actresses, and heiresses before who watch their figure and have diets. He probably thinks I'm a pig, _Orihime thought, her face contorting to sadness.

"Hey," Ichigo said, noticing her face and sitting on the dining table. "I didn't say it was bad. And besides, you have an excellent body for someone who has a big appetite."

Orihime let out an amused laugh. He wasn't really good at giving out compliments. She carefully laid out the fish on a plate along with a small bowl of miso soup. She placed umeboshi and carrots on the side. After doing so, she placed the entire thing on the table and sat down. Picking up her chopsticks, she ignored Ichigo's awed look as she declared, "Ittedakimasu!"

Ichigo chuckled and followed suit. "If you keep cooking like this, you're gonna make me fat."

Orihime chewed her meal as she stared at him in contemplation. "It depends if you don't stop eating my food. But if you really like it that much, you shouldn't hold back. I'm sure there are still people who'd hire you even if you're fat."

"That's really a bad way of looking at things," he replied, nodding appreciatively at the explosion of flavors Orihime's cooking did in his mouth. "This is really delicious."

"Thanks," she said, grinning at him.

Momentarily blinded by her megawatt smile, Ichigo settled into focusing his energies onto his meal. They had nothing to do the whole day, and he didn't know if it was healthy for him to be stuck in the apartment with Orihime the entire day without wanting to do something to her. This woman affected his body in ways no one ever had before. If she goes parading around in those skimpy outfits everyday, he might explode and die before even reaching next week.

Or he might have to resign to making his hand his best friend as he sensed a hard-on coming on quick. He mentally cursed and pulled his eyes away from the huge breasts that were resting on the table.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked out of nowhere, automatically putting Ichigo in another predicament – battling with his increasingly overactive imagination.

"It's up to you really," Ichigo replied, clearing his throat, wishing to the heavens that there wasn't a silly blush staining his cheeks. "We don't have anything scheduled today and we have to stay cooped up until the chaos is over. Luckily, you'll have your clothes sent in today. Your aunt is busy right now with a project dad assigned to her but she told me to look after you until she's done. I think she'll meet you on Tuesday."

"She called you?"

"Screamed into my ear, more of," Ichigo said, shuddering at the memory. "We have only one functioning phone in this place, and that's my mobile. If you want to contact someone, you're free to do so. Just tell me. I think we're going to have to purchase your own private line some time soon."

"I-I guess," Orihime said, pouring a glass of pineapple juice. "I think I'll meet Tatsuki-chan for tea later."

"I don't think I have her number."

"Don't worry. I have it memorized."

His mouth twitched. "You really have a knack in memorizing things."

Orihime scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I try to remember important things."

"But not meetings or appointments?" Ichigo jested, remembering the time they first met.

"He he, unfortunately."

"I guess it's alright to meet your friend. As long as you stay inside this building. There are plenty of restaurants here."

"That's great," she exclaimed, wide-eyed. "This place has everything!"

Ichigo smirked at her child-like attitude. "Anyway, do you wanna have a movie marathon? I have lots of flicks."

"Ooohhh, what are we watching?" Orihime excitedly said, putting the used dishes in the washer. Ichigo was more than surprised that there was no food left. Most of it was consumed by the auburn-haired young woman before him.

"Depends," Ichigo answered. "What genre do you want to go for?"

"Horror!"

Ichigo frowned. "A horror flick so early in the morning?"

"Why not?" Orihime questioned.

"Shouldn't horror films be watched at nighttime?" he said. "You know, when it's most likely to get scared?"

Orihime suppressed a giggle. "We can watch any type of movie at any time. And I doubt that the time would prevent me from getting scared."

Ichigo suddenly visualized Orihime jumping on him as she watched a scary scene. He cursed his traitorous mind and body for playing such tricks on him this early in the morning. "Fine," he relented.

"Yay!" Orihime said, doing a victory pose which had Ichigo nearly tripping over his feet.

"I'm sorry to tell you but there's just no way that I would accept that Legolas is part of the movie," Ichigo asserted, referring to the movie they were watching.

After perusing his movie collection, Orihime changed her mind about going for the horror films and settled on a movie marathon of the The Hobbit. They just finished The Unexpected Journey and were now at the middle of The Desolation of Smaug. Ichigo, who was an avid reader and a fan of the book, was sorely disappointed by how the director altered a lot of scenes. He was especially peeved at the creation of a female elf named Tauriel just to create an odd love triangle with her, Legolas the Elven Prince of Mirkwood, and Kili the Dwarf.

Orihime, who hasn't read the books merely said, "You're disappointed since you've read the book but from someone seeing this for the first time, it's really fun. And why can't they use a little romance?"

Ichigo sighed. "Peter Jackson really overplays stuff. Like how he turned the thin book The Hobbit into three films? He's practically drawing it all out and adding too many scenes that really have no significance to the story. And the Lord of the Rings was a comparatively lighter read compared to the dark atmosphere they put in the book. Although, I do agree that Frodo was pretty much a forgettable main character."

"You really put too much thought in these things," she chided him, momentarily distracting him from the movie and the conversation by leaning her body against his. They had been sitting beside each other for more than three hours now, but he didn't really work up the courage to put his arm around her or cuddle her at some point. He was really turning into an inexperienced teenager.

He cleared his throat, a habit he's taken whenever he becomes nervous. "I'm an actor. And I plan to direct and write a screenplay someday. I have to be observant about these things. I'm not someone who's against creativity, but when you do an adaptation of a beloved book, it would sometimes play out better to stick true to the writing."

"And why's that?" she asked. Orihime was truly fascinated by this part of Ichigo. He was always very knowledgeable about things and his aloofness didn't stop her from soaking up everything she can learn from him. His ambition was palpable and his vision was contagious.

"Because mostly, you're doing a film for people who've already read the book and who are expecting results that are close to their heart," he explained. "If you absolutely adore the book and the movie turned out to be a very big disappointment because of a lot of changes, wouldn't you stop watching the movie altogether?"

"You have a point," she agreed. "But then, even though people don't get what they expect, they still watch the movie and sometimes, they even watch it all over again along with their sequels. That's what's magical about it. You don't get what you want but you accept what you have. Sometimes, we even learn to love them."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Well said. But can you give me an example?"

Orihime laughed. She knew it would come to this. Ichigo really didn't go down without a fight. "Take The Hunger Games, for example. I've read the book and when I saw the movie, it was a big disappointment. But then again, I watched Catching Fire in the hopes that the direction of the movie would improve and I watched The Hunger Games for at least five times now. The fan in me can't be discouraged easily because of alterations. The movies give me a vision or a face beyond what I'm reading, and that's why I watch them. Though, I never got around reading The Lord of the Rings. The language makes me a bit dizzy."

Then she added, "Although I'm wondering why they didn't turn every Harry Potter movie into something as long as The Lord of the Rings movies. They should have let Peter Jackson do the movies so that every scene would be incorporated."

"I guess they didn't do that because they had seven movies in the works," Ichigo provided his insight. "Imagine doing seven books with three hours each. And the main actors aren't even going through puberty when they started out."

"I know, but I love Harry Potter," Orihime said with a frown. "Much more than The Lord of the Rings."

"Well, I like The Lord of the Rings better," he countered, smirking at the young woman.

"Let's just agree to disagree," she said, smiling brightly up at him.

_Smart Orihime, _Ichigo complimented. She really amazed him at every turn. "I won't argue with that."

"Now can we please just enjoy the movie?" Orihime asked. "I think I can buy a DVD with full commentary when it's released."

"Oh really?" and with that, Ichigo tickled Orihime relentlessly, just as the dwarves in the screen crammed themselves in wooden barrels to escape from their prison in Mirkwood. The auburn-haired beauty squeaked in surprise as she tried to avoid the sudden assault. In doing so, she fell over the couch and onto the carpeted floor. As she fell, she unwittingly grabbed hold of Ichigo's shirt for support, causing the startled young man to topple over her.

Just in time, he managed to support himself, preventing him from crushing her. However, this did not stop his hard body from colliding with her soft ones.

As the movie raged on, the two were staring into each other's eyes, forgetting the debate they were having about film adaptations. Orihime swallowed, feeling a lump suddenly forming in her throat and her heart wreaking havoc against her ribcage. She felt like the whole world could feel her heartbeat thundering across her body. All she could see were Ichigo's eyes, nose, and lips. All she could feel was his strong body against hers. All she could smell was his intoxicating natural scent, mixed with the minty flavor of his shampoo and the spicy odor of his fabric softener. She knew that all of her blood was rushing to her face just as a fiery liquid started pooling down regions she would rather not think about at the moment.

Ichigo mentally cursed. He wished that they could forget their bottled up sexual tension by focusing on movies to pass the time. But his earlier predictions were right. He would have to kill himself or castrate himself just to go through the next few days. And he wasn't even sure if removing his balls would prevent him from wanting this woman who was blushing furiously under him, gray orbs dilated with reflected need. His eyes smoldered as he followed her pink tongue, sweeping her full lips that have gone dry because of their current position. Her chest was heaving and he could feel her heart racing, mixing with his own erratic ones. She wasn't even doing anything but he knew that he was slowly hardening.

"T-the movie," he croaked, trying to extricate himself.

Orihime nodded frantically, pushing him up and suddenly noticing that she touched his biceps. She had a weakness for his long, lean arms.

"KYA!" she screeched, sitting up so suddenly that she nearly split Ichigo's head open with her own.

"OW!" Ichigo bellowed, leaning against the couch and holding his forehead. "Your head is really hard!"

He could feel a small swell develop on the area of impact and he watched incredulously as he noticed that Orihime's head didn't have the slightest indication of having even bumped into anything. The girl started waving her arms like a bird, frantically trying to apologize and aid him.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, leaning over to inspect his forehead. At that very moment, Ichigo was at a loss for words, forgetting the throbbing pain as his face was inches away from Orihime's bountiful chest, her cleavage staring right at him.

_I'm gonna get killed, _he thought.

"I-I'm fine," he stammered, inching away from Orihime and righting himself on the chair. "We should watch the movie now."

"No!" Orihime cried, her eyes wide and pleading. "I'll go get the ice pack. Do you have one?"

"The pack's in the medicine cabinet," Ichigo replied. "You can get cubes in the fridge."

Orihime nodded, leaving a disgruntled and sexually frustrated Ichigo on the couch.

_This is going to be a __**long **__day._

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku was tense and angry.

She had been at an emotional edge for more than 48 hours now. She didn't need to glance at a mirror to know that the creases around her mouth were more pronounced and that there were storm clouds under her eyes. Ever since the mishap with Orihime, she couldn't help but get concerned at how scatterbrained her beloved niece was. She couldn't look after the young woman every single second of every single day and the one time that she had work to do, Orihime decided to satisfy her cravings at a local pastry shop.

_Why are the gods against me? _She wondered, groaning at the ideas swirling around her exhausted brain.

The night before, she almost got no sleep. She nearly got up and drove to Ichigo's apartment where the bastard was virtually keeping Orihime prisoner. She was against his sudden decision of living together with her only relative. Granted, they were both of legal age and were both very much allowed to make their own choices, but Rangiku didn't trust Ichigo. She hoped that the orange head didn't realize his obvious-to-others attraction for Orihime but she knew that wishing was futile. If one lived with someone as beautiful as Orihime, any hot-blooded man would fall for her and try to make her their own. Ichigo was the type to get very possessive once he's set his eyes on something and he won't stop until he gets it. Orihime, on the other hand, already had a crush on Kurosaki Ichigo and she was to kind to offer any real resistance to anything.

Rangiku groaned as she remembered her anxiety the night before. She threatened Ichigo in every way possible when she talked to him. The man was positively terrified of her but she still couldn't be sure what he would do away from her supervision. Surely, Orihime wouldn't…

"GAH!" she cried out, throwing her arms in the air in abandonment and earning a few stares from the customers in the restaurant.

Yes, Matsumoto Rangiku was brooding inside the company restaurant where many employees and a few celebrities were dining. She opted to eat there since it was already three in the afternoon and she was having a _really _late lunch. But even though she was hungry and the time was already way past the appropriate schedule, she didn't touch the filet mignon that she ordered. She was just poking the peas that surrounded it, idly forming letters to temper her bubbling anxiety.

She'd have to talk to Orihime some time soon. As soon as possible. She wants to make sure that Kurosaki Ichigo didn't dare touch her or even look at her in an inappropriate way.

Her strawberry blonde hair involuntarily turned sideways, spotting a disheveled looking man entering the restaurant door. One look at him and she knew who the fellow was. The man met her sky blue stare, his face going pale as he tried to give her a smile which suddenly became shaky at the fury emanating from her.

She knew that Urahara Kisuke would try to find a seat as far away from her as possible so before he could try to get away from her, she curled her index finger in a beckoning movement and gestured for him to sit with her.

Under Matsumoto Rangiku's scornful glare, even a man as powerful and influential as Urahara Kisuke turned into an obedient slave. While all the male patrons in the room were staring at the former model with mouths wide open and the female customers were literally green with envy, Rangiku was oblivious to her effect towards the crowd. Her intense gaze was solely focused on the manager of the man who just stole her niece away.

Kisuke gulped as he walked towards her, doing as instructed. Rangiku exuded a very dangerous aura with her crimson business attire and a skirt that showed off her brilliant, flawless legs. Her hair was in artful disarray, framing her delicate face beautifully and her obvious rage didn't diminish her allure. There was something about her that had Kisuke arrested and god knows how hard he was to please.

He sat down on the chair opposite her. Rangiku leaned towards him, her elbows propped against the table and her hands supporting her chin. Her eyes pierced through his body, making him shudder involuntarily.

But despite that, he risked a smile as he always did. "How are you doing today, Rangiku-san?"

"Cut the bullshit, Kisuke," Rangiku snapped, effectively silencing the man. "You know what your bastard of a talent did. If I'm not mistaken, you're behind this."

"I didn't have anything to do with this," Kisuke defended himself, his smile still intact. "I was actually taking care of some business of my own with Isshin-sama before this all happened. The next thing I knew, Ichigo already decided that he was going to make Orihime stay with him."

"Did she even agree to this?" Rangiku snapped. "I felt like he was lying."

"I'm sure that if Orihime-san didn't agree to this, she would have said so by now."

"Orihime is too kind for her own good. She won't be able to say no to him. Especially him," she said, looking him squarely in the eye.

"So you've noticed?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes and she told me."

She finally took a slice of the food and ate it.

"You really should look after yourself more, Rangiku-san," Kisuke observed. "It's not good to do so much work."

"I won't take advice from a fellow workaholic," she said in mild hilarity. "Anyway, even if Kurosaki isn't lying, I'll know when I talk to Orihime."

"I'm sure Orihime is in good hands," he assured her.

"_In good hands?" _she repeated through gritted teeth, instantly making Kisuke regret his choice of words.

"Figuratively!" he amended. "I meant that she'll be safe with Ichigo. And he won't do anything to her, I guarantee that personally."

Rangiku visibly calmed down at this and sneered at Kisuke. "I find it funny when you wet yourself, Urahara."

"I would never attempt to fight against a woman, let alone someone of your status, Rangiku-san," Kisuke said, his scared expression quickly morphing into a carefully arranged smile.

The former supermodel clucked her tongue. She knew that the man was a very good actor himself, able to disguise his emotions at a blink of an eye. She was sure that he wasn't even remotely afraid of her and was either intimidated or worried about what she could do. But she did know that he was a man of his word. She just hoped that Kurosaki Ichigo was the same.

"Did you already send Orihime-san's things over to the unit?" he inquired mildly, taking a sip of his wine. After an intense exchange, he can't wait to take a bite on his food. Confrontations always left him hungry.

"Yes," she replied. "She should be getting it by now. I just hope she'd call."

"I think her phone got lost in the chaos. But she can use Ichigo's phone."

"She can be a bit too preoccupied by things to remember that there are actually other people who want to know how she is," she declared grumpily.

Kisuke chuckled. "She is quite a handful, isn't she? Ichigo wouldn't lie about her wellbeing. He's rather concerned with her safety."

"And that's what I fear. He may be a little bit _too _concerned," she deadpanned, making Kisuke laugh once more.

"Rangiku-san?" a feminine voice sounded from behind her.

Rangiku turned and saw a pretty violet-haired young woman wearing very fashionable clothes. Recognition dawned on her face, "Senna?!"

"Yeah!" Senna exclaimed, her face bubbling with excitement. She moved closer towards their table and took one look at Kisuke before saying, "Is he your boyfriend, Rangiku-san? He's rather dashing! You two look perfect!"

The gushing lady missed the shocked look that crossed the two adults' faces. Rangiku could barely suppress her blush when she said, "No! He's just an acquaintance. He's Urahara Kisuke, a manager and talent scout here at TLE."

"Oh!" Senna said, looking abashed. "I'm sorry about that. It's just… well, you two look great. Nice to meet you, Urahara-san. I'm Mirokumaru Senna."

She extended a delicate hand that Kisuke took and kissed. Senna, surprised because she thought her hand was going to be shook, giggled. "What a gentleman!" she gushed.

Rangiku resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What are you doing back here, Senna? I thought you were modeling in Europe."

"So you knew each other through fashion shows?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes," Senna replied. "She mentored me when I was young and she modeled for my mother. I wanted to be a model because of her!"

"Wow," Kisuke said, awed. "That must be a long time ago."

With that indirect jab at her age, Kisuke yelped as a heeled foot connected precisely with his knee. Senna watched the two, laughing slightly.

"Anyway," Senna continued as Kisuke piped down, "I'm here for work. My mother's brand expanded here in Japan and she wanted me to oversee things. I've been in talks with Kurosaki Isshin-san for promotion."

"Well that's great!" Rangiku said. "Congratulations to you and your family. How's your mother?"

"She's doing great. She's in London right now, trying to immerse herself in work," Senna stated, flicking a stray strand of hair that wandered to her cheek. "She's trying to move on after the divorce."

"Divorce?" Rangiku repeated. "I'm so sorry to do that. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Never really close with my old man. I'm just happy that I don't have to listen to them bicker all the time anymore," the younger woman said. "Anyway, where is Orihime?"

Rangiku paled. She forgot. Senna and Orihime were childhood friends. They met each other occasionally when Orihime's parents and brother were still alive. She was also at the funeral service. She was one of the few people who knew the truth about Orihime and she would flip when she found out their charade. Unfortunately, Senna had a tendency to be talkative.

"She's…" Rangiku started to say, sending Kisuke a look that clearly begged for the clever man's help.

"She's my talent!" Kisuke blurted out happily. Rangiku's eyes widened at the man's candor, unsure if this was the right course.

"You mean Orihime's an actress now?" Senna gasped in disbelief. "But just two months ago we were talking via Skype and she told me that she was working in a department here at TLE. And she certainly didn't _look like _an actress."

Rangiku grimaced. She forgot that Senna could also be a bit too tactless. "Well, she's an actress now."

"That's great!" Senna gushed.

"Senna, we have to go," the woman she was with, whom they just noticed said.

"Oh! Yes!" Senna said. "Well, I'll see you some time soon, Rangiku-san. Tell Orihime I said hi and that I want to meet up, okay? It was nice seeing you again. And it was nice meeting you, Urahara-san."

"Same here, Senna-san," Kisuke returned, inclining his head.

When the young woman finally left, (it would seem that she just entered the restaurant because she spotted her former mentor) Rangiku breathed, "What did you do?! She's one of the few people who knows about Orihime's past and just in case you didn't put two and two together, it means that she absolutely shouldn't know that my niece is in this fucked up agreement!"

"Language, Rangiku-san," Kisuke scolded, effectively making the woman groan in frustration. "We can't really hide the fact that Orihime-san is now an actress, can we? And a famous one, at that. Senna-san is bound to turn on a TV and see _Hour of the Death God. _At the very least, we can be honest about her being a celebrity. If she finds out that Orihime is dating another celebrity, then we'll think about an alibi."

"What?!" Rangiku exploded. "You mean to tell me that you didn't think this through?!"

"How am I supposed to do that? I was also caught off-guard!" Kisuke justified. "And anyway, we'll just cross the bridge when we get there."

"What the hell?! This is no time for your quotable quotes, Urahara!"

Whenever someone screams your surname, you know that they're just a second short from tearing you limb from limb.

"There's no better time for it, I'm afraid," he threw back at his enraged companion. "Stop stressing so much. Let me handle this. And if she is really Orihime's friend, she won't go shooting her mouth."

Rangiku expelled a calming breath. "Let's hope so."

"Have a little faith in people, Rangiku-san. It'd do you wonders."

With the way the beautiful woman looked at him, he knew that the wrong words came out of his mouth once again. "Faith never really did me any good, Urahara Kisuke."

* * *

"Tell me again _why _you agreed to this?" Arisawa Tatsuki said with a sigh, looking at her best friend with tired eyes. "And make the explanation good this time!"

The former karate champion hasn't had a wink of sleep for the previous nights. This was because her best friend never got around to calling her just to tell her if she was alright. And when she did come around to calling her, the airhead just goes and invites her to afternoon tea, without even saying anything about her current status! Even her own self-proclaimed bodyguard never even knew that Kurosaki Ichigo suddenly took it upon himself to haul Orihime and all of her things to his apartment and _command _the poor, unsuspecting girl to live with him. The dark-haired young woman was a fool to think that the man wasn't in the least bit attracted to Orihime.

And now, given the rosy blush and the faraway look the auburn-haired woman was giving her, she would even go as far as to say that _something happened between them._

Tatsuki wondered if rushing over here and nearly running over an old man walking too slowly along a pedestrian lane was worth it. She massaged her temples as she tried to listen and understand Inoue Orihime.

"It's safer this way, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said, fighting the blush that was already staining her cheeks. "And besides, Ichigo-kun has a point. We're in a relationship so it won't be that much of a big deal."

Tatsuki groaned and planted her face in her hands. "You could've just hired more guards and _I _would have reminded you not to go to public places! And _Ichigo-kun?_" she stressed, trying to make a point. "You're not in a _real _relationship, Orihime!"

"A-actually," the girl said sheepishly, "w-we are kind of…"

"_Kind of what, Orihime?" _Tatsuki said forcefully, her eyes narrowed.

"We're already, uhm…" Orihime started to say, looking down, "…dating or something like that."

"OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Tatsuki roared, surprising the people who were at the building's exclusive café.

"Please, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime cried urgently. "Someone might hear you!"

"Oh as if I care!" Tatsuki loudly declared. "I won't let that bastard – !"

"What aren't you gonna let me do, Arisawa?" Ichigo interrupted them, pulling up a chair from another table and settling himself in between the two women.

"I won't let you exploit my best friend," Tatsuki clarified fearlessly.

"Rest assured that I have no intention of exploiting her," Ichigo said.

"Oh stop bullshitting me, Kurosaki," the fiery young woman said. "I already know that something happened between the two of you."

At that, Ichigo nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking. "W-what?! Nothing happened! I mean, not like that! Not all the way!"

Orihime reddened, shocked that Ichigo was losing his cool and actually telling Tatsuki what happened to them the night before.

Tatsuki's nostrils flared. "So you just made out? No sex?"

"Absolutely not!" Ichigo and Orihime said in unison, startling the other customers.

Tatsuki huffed. "Good. Make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't want Orihime to get knocked up when she's just starting her career."

"K-knocked up?!" Orihime gasped, astonished.

"You're overreacting, Arisawa," Ichigo said, back to his cool self.

"Oh really? You'd have to be dead, asexual, or gay to not want to touch Orihime," Tatsuki said with a death glare. "So excuse me if I don't believe you. There's actually a reason why she dressed the way she did when you met her."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as his gaze fell on Orihime, who was mouthing frantic words at Tatsuki. It was clear the auburn-haired young woman was telling her friend to stop talking.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. "I knew that your look was somehow intentional."

"I-it really isn't!" Orihime insisted. "I just - !"

"I'll tell him the truth," Tatsuki said. "Orihime has a problem with boys. Back when she used to dress normally, and take note the word 'normally', guys would make advances to her. At one point, a man got so close to her that she was nearly raped if it weren't for me."

Ichigo's jaw involuntarily tightened. Orihime's head hung low, obviously trying to stay away from the bad memories. He felt a sick feeling twist his gut. If something happened to Orihime, he would never forgive himself. There was something about her that triggered his protective instincts. It seemed that everyone around her was also like that.

"Don't worry," he said with conviction. "I won't let anything like that happen to you again, Orihime."

At that statement, Orihime looked up, her gray eyes brimming with affection and gratefulness. Tatsuki was astounded with that declaration. There was something about it that instantly made her trust Kurosaki Ichigo. It was obvious that the man would never intentionally hurt Orihime or put her in harm's way.

"That's good to know, Kurosaki," Tatsuki said, giving him a semblance of a friendly smile. "Stick to your word and I'll be able to sleep at night."

"No problem," Ichigo replied.

"And anyway, it's not just me that you should watch out for," Tatsuki mocked. "You'd have to face Rangiku-san some time soon. You can't convince her with calls alone."

And with that statement, Ichigo was turned once again to a blubbering mess.

* * *

**And you thought that Senna was Ichigo's former lover? Shame on you! LOL. She has other things to do in this story and she belongs to Orihime's past. =)))**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!**


End file.
